


A Drink Of You

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Sex, Bartender Merlin, Blow Jobs, Coffee Shops, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, F/F, Fail sex, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Getting Together, Happily Ever After, Love Confessions, M/M, Merlin's family knows all, More tags to be added, Oh Look A Dash Of Angst...I am Sorry., Oral Sex, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Shenanigans, Tattoo!Merlin, This was seriously only supposed to be sexy fun, bathroom blow jobs, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Eggsy encounters a sexy Scot when Roxy coaxes him to have drinks at a different pub, Galahad's. A man who can put away scotch and speaks filthily to him with the same mouth, while Eggsy wants to show him what he can do with his.Everything working out in Eggsy's favor, until he has to take care of a drunken Roxy. Resigned he'll probably never see Merlin again, little does Eggsy know that he is the head bartender at Galahad's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://scarfesbar.com/gallery/#gallery-6
> 
> This is what the pub would look like. 
> 
> Back with a new merwin, after realizing I didn't have a happy/fun merwin story going. Not to mention the post on tumblr that inspired this. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

“Galahad’s?” Eggsy asked wiping down the front counter of A Cuppa Sugar.

Dragging the trash bin along, Roxy tidied the bistro tables, disinfecting them for the night. “My uncle’s husband owns it,” Roxy offered, sticking her tongue out when Eggsy raised his eyebrows at her.

Taking his phone, he googled said pub, Eggsy laughed, “Bruv, it’s a posh pub.” Showing her the photos displayed from his search.

“So?” She challenged.

Eggsy snorted, he was a council boy, even if Roxy had told him he grew out of that. Knowing he didn’t belong in a place like Galahad’s, “I don’t really think that’d be a good idea.” Depositing the old coffee grounds, getting the machines ready for the morning.

“Why not?”

He sighed, not bothering to explain it, “Let’s just go to The Black Prince, yeah? Jamal and Liam were going to meet us there.”

Finishing her task, Roxy bagged the trash, handing one to Eggsy, “You need a change of scenery, and plus, not like they can’t come to the pub with us.” They headed out the back.

“Oh come on!” He retorted, shutting off the lights as they went, “People like us don’t belong there.”

She grabbed his shoulder, “Eggsy.” Forcing him to meet her eyes, “You’ve come a long way from Dean and that life. You’re not the same person I met five years ago at my dad’s tailor.”

Pocketing his hands, “I don’t know about this, Rox.” He relented a little. Still not feeling comfortable with the whole idea. It was true, he had grown out of his old habits since then. Running into her one day after needing to escape Dean’s goons, and evidently, Kingsman Tailors was just the place to go.

“Come on,” She grabbed his hand, smiling brightly. “We’ll have a lot of fun!” Dragging him out the front door, they locked up.

*

Eggsy stared at himself in the mirror, not feeling entirely convinced with his outfit and hair. Roxy had gone through his clothes, coming up with a navy blue button down and black waistcoat. He almost didn’t look like himself, “You sure I don’t look like a dick?”

Roxy smoothed his collar, “You look great.” She said sincerely, circling him twice, making sure everything was in place. Maybe she should be a personal shopper, picking out clothes for other people. Scrunching her face against the thought, she’d rather serve people coffee all day.

“You sure these jeans will go?” He gestured to his legs, “I mean, yeah the black goes. But posh, right? Need maybe dress trousers or something.”

“It’s a pub Eggsy, not the fucking Savoy,” Chuckling at him, Roxy zipped her knee high black boots. The heel added a good four inches to her height, she was almost as tall as Eggsy with them on.

“Nice,” He commented, taking in her look. The deep red, mid-thigh dress, and leather coat looked good on her. Maybe this place wasn’t as posh as he thought, but the reviews said something different. But he remembered that her uncle’s husband owned the place, so that probably gave her some leeway. Phone buzzing in his pocket, Eggsy looked and frowned.

“Damn,” he grumbled.

Applying more mascara, “What?” Roxy asked, noticing his face in the mirror.

“Jamal and Liam canceled, guess Liam has some stomach shit going on,” Eggsy really had wanted them to go. At least he wouldn’t feel so out of place with his two best mates.

Putting away her makeup, “It will be fine.” She assured Eggsy, giving his shoulders a squeeze, “Come on, we’ll still have fun.” Roxy was determined to make sure Eggsy had a good time.

Giving JB a pet, Eggsy made sure there was enough water down, having already walked and fed him kibble for the evening. He followed her out of their shared flat, already having a cab waiting, they headed off. The neighborhood they lived in was a lot better than what Eggsy was used to, but as they drove on, the streets were filled with upscale restaurants and shops. He noticed they even passed the tailor shop her dad had went to.

Pulling up to a building on the corner, above the door it was labeled Galahad’s in cursive. The windows advertising live music every night, a cozy environment, and a well stocked bar. Eggsy tried to peer into one of the windows while Roxy paid the cab, but the curtains blocked his view. The sounds coming from the place was easy laughter, light jazz, and the noise of glasses and silverware clanking against plates.

Swatting his arm, Roxy whispered, “Stop being a creep, let's go.” She weaved her arm through his and they walked in.

The first thing Eggsy could see was the long bar, it was almost the length of the front of the pub. Leather covered bar stools lined the front, two bartenders behind it. One was a woman, blonde, with sharp features and striking blue eyes. There was a bloke, taller, with greying dark brown hair and glasses. Both dressed in white linen button downs with waistcoats.

“Rox,” Eggsy stopped her, anxiety climbing into his throat. Eyes searching the room, everyone was enjoying each others company. The ambiance was warm, he could admit that. Looking around further, there was a back wall with a fireplace, books covered the shelves on either side and a lovely sitting area there. He could hear the soft croon of a voice, not recognizing who it was or what they were singing.

Moving forward, Roxy took Eggsy with her, despite his protests, “Let’s get a drink.” She suggested, bringing them to sit on one of the bar stools.

“This place is really out of my league,” It wasn’t too crowded for a Friday evening, but there were a fair bit of people here. Just to the left of the library area, Eggsy could see there was a woman singing, men behind her on saxophones. There was a small gathering of other patrons dancing to the music.

“Hush,” She murmured to Eggsy, and then smiled at the blonde. “Hey Tilde,” Roxy batted her eyelashes.

“Hi,” A blush spreading across Tilde’s cheeks, and Eggsy got the impression this is why they had come here. “What can I get you?” She addressed Roxy.

“Usual please, and a whiskey for him,” Roxy added.

“So this is why we came here?” Eggsy turned to her, noticing the way she didn’t meet his gaze. A smile forming on his lips, Eggsy accepted his drink and thanked her. Sipping casually, Eggsy gave a further once over of the place. He had to admit it was beautiful, and the staff seemed friendly enough.

“When do you get off?” Roxy asked Tilde, who was now hovering closer to them. The other bartender didn’t seem to mind.

“In an hour,” She wiped down the counter, appearing busy.

Eggsy was only half listening as they talked about where they’d go from here, he searched around, no one remotely close to his type was here. And to be honest, even if he found someone attractive, Eggsy would be out of his depth with the lot here.

*

They ended up on the dance floor, the beat having picked up and their bodies pressed together. Eggsy behind Roxy, his hands casually rested on her hips, feeling the tap of a thin finger on his shoulder; he turned and smiled at Tilde.

“Mind if I cut in?” Her Swedish accent sweet and soft. Eggsy hadn’t noticed that before.

“Yeah,” He moved away and stood to watch them for a moment, Roxy was really into this bird. The way she was grinding against her, shaking his head, Eggsy returned to his spot at the bar and ordered a pint this time.

He didn’t notice someone come to sit beside him, Eggsy shifted accepting his beer, a bloke next to him. Eggsy slyly took in the other man, he was bald, charcoal grey shirt, sleeves rolled up to reveal detailed Celtic knots and bands covering muscular forearms, and he was all kinds of hot. Eggsy took a long swig of his beer, and observed the way the man gave him a sideways glance, it was almost calculating.

“Ye know,” he said in a deep Scottish accent. “Scotch is much better,” he offered, drinking from his glass.

“Wasn’t ever too fond of it,” Eggsy answered honestly, he watched him order something and another drink was placed in front of Eggsy.

“Try that,” he suggested.

Eggsy took a tentative sip, it wasn’t so bad, still not his number one, “It’s not too bad.” He admitted, offering up his hand, “Eggsy.”

The Scott smiled, “Merlin.” Shaking Eggsy’s, “Never seen ye here before.” He said after a moment.

“First time.”

Facing him all the way, Eggsy’s breath caught, the striking hazel eyes appraising him carefully. Eggsy could get lost in them, “You?”

There was something about his grin, Merlin finished his scotch and ordered another, “Been here enough. How do ye like it?”

“It’s nice,” Eggsy answered. “Friendly people, good music.”

“Have ye tried the fish and chips? Best around the area,” Merlin said, and without waiting for an answer, got some for them.

They ate and Eggsy was having a good time, and Merlin was friendly and open, and fuck if he wasn’t the sexiest man Eggsy had ever seen before. Merlin had kept getting more scotches each time he’d finish one, and at this point, they all tasted good. Eggsy’s head swam with drink and Merlin’s company, their shoulders touching as they talked. His laughter coming easily, Eggsy hasn’t felt this relaxed and comfortable with someone in a while.

“Last call!” The bartender shouted loud enough for all to hear, Eggsy looked around and couldn’t find Roxy. Maybe she had left?

“One more round?” Merlin slurred a little, and without a response had two more brought to them.

“You have a hollow leg?” Eggsy giggled, having half of his liquor gone already. It really was going down easily.

Merlin chuckled, “Nae, been around it enough. Ye get used to it.”

Eggsy slammed the rest, “Come on.” He stumbled up and grabbed Merlin, “Let’s dance.” Just a little surprised when Merlin didn’t put up any protests and allowed Eggsy to pull him onto the dance floor. The music had changed from jazz to something sultry, the bass vibrating through the place.

He felt Merlin behind him, hands over his waist, pressing themselves closer, “Won’t yer girlfriend be mad?” Merlin whispered in his ear, a shiver running through Eggsy.

“Friend,” Eggsy assured him, backing himself further, rubbing his ass against Merlin. He could feel the hardness of his erection, “You know.” Eggsy said turning in Merlin’s hold, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I’m rather good with my mouth,” he giggled when Merlin squeezed his bum.

“Oh?” Merlin was closer, surrounding him. His movements keeping up with the slow, steady beat. The song coming to an end, taking Eggsy’s face in his hands, Merlin kissed him. It was rough and full of desire, “Come with me.” Merlin said, and lead them off of the dance floor and up a set of stairs.

“What’s this?”

Merlin brought them into the staff bathroom, locking the door, “I want ye to show me how good ye are.”

Eggsy’s eyes become wide as an owl, “This is for the staff.” He squeaked.

“What’s a little fun?” Merlin raised a careful brow, taking Eggsy again, kissing him mindless.

He swooned, backing up against the wall, “Fuck.” Eggsy whispered as Merlin trailed kisses over his neck.

“Perhaps at my flat?” Merlin inquired, hands tangling in the soft honey-brown hair, “Ye are a beautiful site, couldn’t take my eyes off of ye when ye walked in.”

“Huh?” Eggsy mumbled, he tried to remember seeing Merlin, but he couldn’t think straight. Not with the way Merlin was all over him, and he was rather pissed. He took a hold of Merlin’s neck, stroking the skin, up along the stubble forming on his jaw, “Wanna fuck you with my mouth.” Eggsy whispered.

“Aye,” Merlin sighed as Eggsy dropped to his knees, clumsy hands freeing his hard cock. He braced himself when Eggsy dove in, taking him all at once, a hiss escaped clenched teeth.

“Christ.” Merlin’s eyes fluttered, fingers tangled in Eggsy’s hair, giving it a few yanks. He enjoyed the way the lad moaned around his cock, so he did it again. Keeping his grip on Eggsy, Merlin guided his head over his cock, “That’s it, good lad. So fucking good.” Panting hard, Merlin wondered if Eggsy had a gag reflex, going all the way down and back up.

Eggsy grazed his teeth along the back of Merlin’s dick, smiling around him as Merlin moaned, “Such a good lad.” He preened at the praise, sucking harder, going deeper.

Reaching up, Eggsy took ahold of Merlin’s balls, kneading and pulling at them softly. The hand on his head tightened, body stilling under his mouth. Eggsy was quickly filled with Merlin’s come, swallowing every last bit.

“Jesus,” Merlin gasped out as Eggsy let go of him. “Going to fuck you proper for that,” Merlin had him by the collar, yanking him up to fuck Eggsy’s mouth with his tongue. They separated for air, “Let’s go.” Merlin took him, and they left, heading through the sparse pub.

“Let me just call my friend, yeah?” Eggsy stood just outside the door, the cool October air feeling refreshing against his heated skin. Before he could call Roxy, she was around the corner smiling and ran into him.

“Eggsy!” She shouted, clearly having one too many drinks. “I missed you,” Roxy slurred, leaning heavily against him and Tilde was there.

He was about to tell her he wouldn’t be home, when she stood still for a moment and became sick all over him, “Oh fuck.” Eggsy tried to get away before he became ill, looking around for Merlin.

“Here,” Merlin appeared with a bottle of water, helping Eggsy wash off his clothes.

“Eggsy!” Roxy cried some, shoving away Tilde who was trying to hold her hair.

Looking up at Merlin with pleading eyes, he really wanted to have sex with him, “Go on.” Merlin encouraged, “Take care of yer friend.” He gave Eggsy another rough kiss and helped them into the cab.

As Eggsy got Roxy cleaned and settled into bed, he thought on how he hadn’t gotten Merlin’s number. Laying down in bed, Eggsy wondered if he’d bump into him at Galahad’s in the future. Sighing to himself, Eggsy figured he wasn’t so lucky and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for you all! Thank you for the love you all are showing this story, I hope you continue to enjoy!
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

The aroma of coffee filling his nose, Eggsy smiled, stretching out. He felt JB at his feet, calling for him, the pug settled in for a cuddle. It wasn’t the warmth of the person he was hoping to wake up to, but Eggsy figured it’d do for now. The nights events flooding his brain as he left his blissful dream state. A throb settling in behind his eyes, Eggsy knew he should have taken something before heading to bed. He had been so worried about Roxy, Eggsy forgot to take care of himself. Which it was usually the opposite, he gave JB a few pets, the dog snorting with pleasure in his face.

“Wonder who’s up?” Eggsy spoke to his furry companion, earning him a paw to the chest. Shooing JB off of the bed, Eggsy made his way to their shared bath. Splashing his face with water after using the loo, he could have looked worse. Taking paracetamol out of the cabinet behind the mirror, Eggsy swallowed a few tablets. The clicking of JB’s nails against the hardwood filled the hall, Eggsy found Roxy slumped over a cuppa, head in her hands.

“How do you feel?” Eggsy asked, pouring himself a large mug. He sat in front of her, she didn’t even look up at him and just grunted. Eggsy was finding this a lot more amusing than he should.

Kicking her under the table, Roxy met his gaze, “You know.” He murmured, “You fucked up a good shag.” Eggsy watched her face pull into a frown, “Hot as fuck Scot too, I mean, Roxy he’d make you go straight.”

“Doubt it,” Roxy moaned, and Tilde appeared around the corner. Looking far too chipper for nine in the morning, and especially after a night of drinking.

“Morning,” She said, her voice was soft and light. Smoothing a palm over Roxy’s sleep mussed hair, Tilde pressed a kiss to her temple.

Roxy smiled up at her, “Morning.” Taking her hand, she gave it a kiss.

Eggsy felt relieved that they didn’t have to open the shop that morning, having the other barista there until eleven. That would give Eggsy time to come to life. Finishing his cuppa, Eggsy loaded it in the dishwasher, leaving Roxy and Tilde to snog in the kitchen. He had himself a nice hot shower, dressing in dark blue jeans and an orange polo.

“Come on boy,” Eggsy called from the door, hooking JB’s leash, heading out to take him for a walk. He made a few laps around Green Park, enjoying the look of it during Autumn. All of the different reds, yellows, and oranges of the leaves on the ground and still on the trees. He passed a few patrons he was familiar with, waving as he went along. Eggsy couldn’t keep his mind off of Merlin, and he internally kicked himself for not having gotten the man’s number.

Perhaps next Friday coming he could suggest going back there. Eggsy knew his luck wasn’t that good, but figured it was worth a try. He could also ask Tilde if he frequented the bar often, deciding to forgo that for now. Eggsy made his was back to their flat, waiting for Roxy, they took a cab to their coffee shop.

*

Merlin made a stop at A Cuppa Sugar, grabbing three lattes before heading into the bar. He was working a long shift, and Harry usually liked it when he came well before he was needed. Not to mention, Merlin liked to make sure everything at the bar was put back where he had left it. Merlin didn’t particularly like it when he was off, and other bartenders were using his space. Really, it was Harry’s, but he had been given so much leeway over the years, Merlin considered it his.

The cab pulled up to Galahad’s, paying him, Merlin placed the cuppas on the counter. He saw Percival wiping it down, and adding some stock that they were low on from the night before.

“How did ye make out last night?” Merlin asked, handing him his 5 shot espresso with caramel. He always wondered how the man hadn’t had a heart attack yet with the amount of caffeine he drank.

Percival sighed after the first sip, “It went well.”

“I dinnae need a day off, yer husband needs to stop insisting ye take a night from me,” The irritation clear in his voice.

“Perhaps if you didn’t work yourself to the ground I wouldn’t insist on it. You know, Merlin, most normal people like to have a day or two off. And they most certainly don’t come to their place of employment drinking a bottle of scotch,” Harry squeezed his oldest friends shoulders, taking his own coffee, he sat beside Merlin.

He gave a cheeky smile, “Aye, better company here than my cat at home. She cannae drink scotch, it was a good time.” Harry rolled his eyes at Merlin.

“It looked like you had a good time,” Percival mentioned. “That man appeared that way as well,” his smile wicked.

“Oh?” Harry turned on his stool, “You haven’t had a date in years, do tell.” He reached over the bar, grabbing Irish cream and added some to his coffee.

“Jesus Harry, it's not even noon yet,” Merlin pulled his cuppa away as Harry went to add some to his, the bitterness of the morning's hangover still fresh on his tongue. It still lingered even after he brushed his teeth three times before heading out.

“It’s five o’clock somewhere,” Harry smiled. “Now don’t change the subject, what was he like? Tall, handsome, close to our age?” His attention averted when Percival snorted.

Merlin shot him a glare, “Can it, ye are ten years younger than Harry.”

“How much younger?” Harry was intrigued now, he knew Merlin liked them younger, but he wondered how much? Once a man who was almost 30 years their junior tried to pick Merlin up, and that was a cut off for him. Harry had laughed when Merlin told him it felt like he’d be stealing his virtue like the devil.

Shrugging, Merlin tried to avoid the subject, outside of a few snogs and a blow job, nothing happened. He was a little sour about that, really wanting to take the lad home, give him a proper fuck, “Maybe his mid twenties, early thirties at the oldest.”

Harry pursed his lips, “So on the outside, he may be twenty five years younger, or twenty?”

“Thereabouts,” Merlin added, looking over the wine listing for the night. “It doesn’t matter, didn’t get his number and only have a first name,” He tried not to sound like that bothered him, Merlin had wished he had more than just his name.

“Does he come here often?” Harry asked his husband and Merlin, both shook their heads. “Hm,” Harry hummed thoughtfully, getting up he went back to his office.

“He better not try anything,” Merlin said, draining his cup and going around to help Percival. Honestly, there was no way to track him, unless he pulled up the video footage from the night before, and Merlin didn’t put it past Harry to do that.

Shoulder bumping Merlin, Percival smiled, “Right, and when has he ever listened? Or behaved? And especially when he’s had his morning spiked coffee.”

“I dinnae know how ye married him,” Merlin admitted, polishing off the glasses, hanging them above on a rack.

Percival chuckled, “You’ve been friends with him longer. How does that make you sound?”

“Ye live with him,” he defended himself.

“And you used to as well, let's not throw rocks in glass houses, hm?” Percival countered.

Shaking his head, “Okay, ye got me there. Who do we have on staff tonight?” They went back to their task at hand, discussing the menu and who Merlin would be working the bar with.

*

“So this is where you hide at,” Percival smiled at Tilde, who was seated at the front counter of his niece's shop.

Tilde sat up straight, “I am not late, correct? I’m not due in to tend the bar with Merlin until five.” She checked her watch to be sure, Percival was nice and all, but she had only been working at Galahad’s for a month. She did not want to displease them, it was a good pub and she always did well at the end of the night.

“Relax, you are fine. Where is Roxy anyway?” Percival inquired, looking around. His husband and Merlin had sent him for more beverages before they opened up for the day.

“She stopped to use the loo. It was a little slower,” Tilde went back to her magazine.

“Hey uncle Percy,” Roxy said happily, giving him a hug before getting his order ready. She always expected him around this time, knowing the guys liked their caffeine before having to deal with dinner rush and then the late night crowd.

Leaning his forearms against the counter, Percival watched her work, his niece in her element with the shop, “How’s business?” Taking the to-go tray, frowning when she wouldn’t accept his card.

“Good, and on the house,” She made wavy hands to shoo him away. “I get enough free drinks, it’s the least I can do.”

“Right,” Percival agreed. “You will be coming to the ten year anniversary party on Friday, correct?”

“Of course! I wouldn’t miss it, besides Harry wouldn’t let me live it down if I didn’t show up,” Roxy assured her uncle.

Nodding his head, Percival gave her a hug, “I’ll see you later, Tilde.” He bid them goodbye and left.

“Who was that?” Eggsy came up from the basement, a box in hand. They were running low on the light roast, and pumpkin spice. He had heard the bell above the door go off, but he was all the way in the back, not able to get out quick enough.

“Just my uncle,” Roxy said, opening the box, putting away the bags of grounds.

Eggsy got himself a drink, “Was he the bloke working with you last night?” He regarded Tilde, who nodded.

“Want to go back there tonight?” Roxy asked, getting the machine ready to brew more coffee.

He considered it, and had to admit Galahad’s was a decent pub, even if it was posh. Eggsy then remembered having previous plans to have dinner with his mum and Daisy, “I can’t, have dinner with mum and Dais.”

“Oh right, I had forgotten you mentioned that,” Roxy recalled. The bell sounded, and they both turned to greet their customer.

*

The weight of a person on him, Eggsy turned to see Roxy, “Go away.” He moaned, a glance at the clock confirmed it was far too early to be up.

“Wakey wakey,” She chanted, rocking his shoulders.

“Ugh, Rox! Go away!” It was Friday and Eggsy didn’t have to open the coffee shop, in fact, it was his goddamn day off! Not having a Friday off in some time, Eggsy planned to veg about the house, playing video games and eating junk food until he got sick.

“We are going shopping!” Roxy hopped up, hooting. She stood beside his bed, hands on hips, and when he didn’t move Roxy straddled his back, “You are not staying in bed all day and pissing away your one Friday off in god knows how long.”

“You should let him sleep,” Tilde said softly from the doorway.

Eggsy popped his head up at the sound, “Oh god, you have coffee.” He made grabby hands, rolling over to accept the offering of caffeine, which caused Roxy to be tossed off of him and onto the floor.

“Prick,” She murmured, climbing in next to Eggsy. “Where’s mine babe?” Roxy asked, pouting just a bit when she noticed her girlfriend didn’t bring her any.

“You already had two,” Tilde reminds her affectionately, a kiss pressed to her lips. It turned into a filthy snog with tongue quickly. They became intimately aware that they were in someone else's presence, “Sorry.” Tilde apologized, pulling back, only for Roxy to yank her onto her lap.

Feeling the press of his hard dick against his sleep pants, Eggsy shifted, “No please, by all means, continue.” He laughed with an, “Ow,” when Roxy smacked him.

“Go take care of your hormones while I have my way with my girlfriend,” Roxy pushed him, which caused Eggsy to almost spill his coffee.

“You can’t fuck in my bed and not let me watch,” Eggsy dodged the pillows that were thrown at him. Making his retreat to the bath, Eggsy had a shower. He headed out to the living room where they were now snogging on the couch. All this making out was causing Eggsy to wish he had someone. Dismissing the thought, Eggsy got some breakfast going.

“You want scrambled eggs?” Eggsy called out to them.

“And bacon!” Roxy shouted back.

Setting down the full plates, they all tucked in, “So why are we shopping?” Eggsy asked around the bite of toast.

“It’s the ten year anniversary of Galahad’s today, and the owner is hosting a big party there. My uncle asked me to go and I’m bringing you with me,” Roxy said cheerfully.

“You have Tilde,” Eggsy pointed out. “I want to sit here in my sweats and do nothing, I don’t want to shop.”

She kicked him from under the table, “Don’t be a party pooper.” Roxy regarded him, “Besides, Tilde works there, so I need to bring you with me.”

“She’ll be there the whole time! Why on earth do I need to be dragged out?”

“Hush,” Roxy reprimanded. “Tell you what, I’ll let you sit here, and rot your brain all day with the video games I’m sure you are going to be playing. And I’ll go shopping for you, I just need some money for your outfit.”

Eggsy thought about that, he’d be able to spend most of the day doing exactly what he had intended to do, “Yeah, alright.” He agreed, fishing out his wallet, Eggsy handed her some.

“Awesome,” Roxy bounced up, kissing his cheek and dragging Tilde with her out the door.

Shaking his head, Eggsy cleaned from the morning's breakfast, and became one with his sofa after taking JB out.

*

The sounds coming from the pub were loud, Eggsy hadn’t remembered it being that noisy last week, but figured since it was a party it would to be expected. He pulled at the collar of his new hunter green button down, smoothing his hands nervously over his crisp black trousers. Why he let Roxy pick his clothes was beyond him, but Eggsy figured it was worth the seven hours of Assassin’s Creed he was able to play. The place was packed, bodies covered every free surface of floor space. Everyone was pressed against each other, a quick scan showed there was nowhere to sit.

“Where the fuck we supposed to sit?” Eggsy yelled into Roxy’s ear, because that was the only way she’d be able to hear him.

“Over there,” She shouted over the roar of the beat thumping through the room, it was vibrating her chest.

Following her gaze, Eggsy saw a table tucked in the corner just past the bar. It must have been reserved for her. He walked closely behind her, if they separated for even a moment, Eggsy was sure to lose Roxy. A waitress came over to take their order, and Eggsy glanced for the first time at the drink menu.

“Why are all their specialty drinks named after Arthur’s Knights of The Round Table?” Eggsy asked, there was a martini by the name of Galahad, and he figured it was a favorite of the owner.

She smiled brightly at him, “Each one is named after one of the staff’s favorite drinks, Galahad’s is the owners favorite, swears down that martini’s are to be made with gin and not vodka.”

“What the hell is The Merlin?” It didn’t have a description of the drink, just the name.

Before Roxy could tell him, the music cut off and the owner was sitting on the bar, “Good evening everyone! And thank you for coming out to celebrate the anniversary of Galahad’s opening.” Everyone gave a round of applause.

“I am the owner, Harry Hart, better known as Galahad,” He went on to telling everyone about his dream to create an environment where people could enjoy themselves, and where a proper martini was served. Harry spoke for a good ten minutes about how he had struggled the first few years with the business, giving recognition to his husband, Percival. Who Eggsy recognized as the bloke who worked as the bartender the last time he was here.

“Enough about me though,” Harry smiled. “I would like to introduce you to my wonderful staff,” He re-introduced Percival as his financial manager, and part-time bartender. Sliding himself a little further down the bar, “And this, this man right here is my partner in crime, best friend, and my head bartender, Merlin.”

Eggsy sat frozen in his seat, the man who Harry had just announced was the same Scot he had blown just a week ago. He gave the head fucking bartender a blow job, Eggsy needed to get out of there, “Where are you going?” Roxy hissed into his ear.

“I can’t be here,” Eggsy tried to get away from her grip, not taking his eyes off of Merlin, who caught his gaze. “Fuck,” Eggsy swore, the heat rushing to his cheeks.

“What’s your problem?” Roxy asked. Eggsy saw Merlin try to make his way over as Harry continued to name off his staff.

“You know how I said you fucked up a good shag for me?” Eggsy said in a rush.

“Yeah,” Roxy was becoming confused.

“Yeah, well it was Merlin, and I fucking blew him in the staff bathroom,” Shock settling in over Roxy’s features, she let go of Eggsy.

As soon as he was free, Eggsy made a beeline for the door. Just making it away before Merlin got to him. Taking a few cleansing breaths of the October air, Eggsy didn’t wait to find a cab and began his walk home.

Merlin stared at the door for a moment, wondering why the lad had made such a quick retreat. Unable to let the thought bother him, Harry called for his attention and Merlin was back to smiling at the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update for you all, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

He was curled against the headboard, Pretty Woman played on the telly. Having given up on Call of Duty hours ago, Eggsy had settled on some Netflix. The bang of the front door shutting signaled Roxy was home, and he wasn’t surprised to find her flanked by Tilde.

“What the fuck, Eggsy,” Roxy huffed, shoving him over to sit on one side of him, Tilde on the other.

Eggsy tossed his head back when Roxy shut his movie off, “Come on.” He whined, trying to grab the remote, eyes narrowing on his friend when she tossed it across the room.

“Why did you leave?” Roxy demanded.

“Didn’t you hear what I told you before I left? What? Was that not good enough reason?” Eggsy tried to crawl out from between them, and both women just held him in place. “If you two are going to be kinky like this, we need to be naked,” He shielded his face when Roxy and Tilde attacked him with pillows.

Roxy held one over his face, “I will smother you. Being cheeky isn’t going to save you tonight.” She glanced behind her at the time, it was one in the morning, “Correction, it won’t save you this morning. Very, very early morning.” She heard him begin to talk, but his voice was muffled by the pillow over him, Roxy sat back on her heels releasing him.

“I had wanted to see him again,” Eggsy admitted, sitting up, his honey-brown hair sticking up every which way. “Was thinking maybe my luck was shit, wouldn’t you know,” he shrugged, “run into him again. And then the fucking owner introduces him as the lead bartender, like fuck, mate. I sucked off the bartender.”

“If it makes you feel any better,” Tilde interjected. “He doesn’t let just anyone suck him off,” Her smile faltered as both her girlfriend and Eggsy stared at her. “Or not,” She didn’t know what else to say.

Turning her full attention to her best friend, Roxy grabbed his shoulders and gave them a shake, “If you wanted to see him again you should have stayed. You know,” She averted her eyes for effect, “He actually was following you until Harry called for him again.”

“He was?” Eggsy asked surprised, Roxy nodded her head. He had seen Merlin begin to walk towards their end of the bar, but he didn’t think the bloke would follow him out. Eggsy didn’t think he had made that much of an impression.

“Think you should go there tomorrow night,” Roxy let go of him, smoothing her palms down his chest. “Bet he’d like to see you too,” She smirked.

“What did you do?” Eggsy accused, the expression on Roxy’s face told him she was up to no good. “Rox,” He pinned her to the bed, “What did you tell him?” Straddling her, Eggsy held her arms above her head.

She began to giggle uncontrollably, “Nothing you berk, get off of me.” Roxy bucked her hips attempting to toss him off, but he wouldn’t move. Bugger for being so small.

“I want to know what happened when I left,” Eggsy’s glare should have burned a hole into her soul, and when Tilde began to laugh. “What?” He squeaked, Eggsy was not enjoying this game.

“I didn’t do anything wrong, okay? You’ll find out,” Roxy assured him, adding a pat of her hand to his cheek once her hands were free.

“I hate you,” Eggsy began to bounce up and down, shaking Roxy with his movements, which only made her chuckle harder.

Roxy snorted, “You won’t hate me when you are getting a piece of that hot Scot, as you say.” This time it was her face covered by a pillow, she clawed out at Eggsy’s biceps trying to pry him off. Breathing hard from laughing once Eggsy was off of her, accepting a kiss from Tilde, “My knight in shining armor.”

“Eck,” Eggsy kicked them off of the bed. “I am not watching you two snog if I can’t join, out with you both,” He herded them from his room, closing the door. Back against the wood, Eggsy wondered what his friend could have done. It was going to drive him up a wall until he could get it out of her, deciding to leave it for the morning. Eggsy burrowed under the duvet and finished watching his film.

*

It had been three days since Roxy had told Eggsy his fate, well she didn’t exactly reveal whatever it was she had done Friday night. He was opening the coffee shop alone, Roxy had an appointment and the other baristas would not be in until eleven. Which sucked, the morning rush on a Monday was always a bitch. He went about his normal routine, adding a little more pep in his step to get everything done before opening the doors at eight.

He had made sure to make himself a coffee with three shots of espresso, needing the extra pick me up. Staying up until midnight and getting back up at five was suicide, but it wasn’t the first time Eggsy had done this. He was caught up in a match of Call of Duty with Ryan and Jamal. Not to mention the noises coming from Roxy’s room were hard to drown out to sleep, Eggsy had waited until the screams dulled down to soft moans. His dick was becoming sore with the amount of wanking he was doing, really, it wasn’t fair to listen to free porn like that.

Wiping down the counters, Eggsy gathered he needed a girlfriend or boyfriend, someone, really. As it was Roxy was getting more ass than a toilet seat at this point, and that’s not how it usually worked. In the past, Eggsy’s sex life was a lot more active than hers, but ever since his break up with Charlie, he had basically taken a leave from dating. Eggsy wanted to avoid being cheated on at all costs.

When you arrived to your boyfriend's flat to surprise him, and find him in bed with a woman, that kind of ruins it all. That was four months ago, and sure Eggsy has had a few shags since then, but nothing serious. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that the knock on the glass of the front door startled him, Eggsy looked up and saw a man with sunglasses peering in.

Glancing at the clock, it was eight fifteen, damn. Eggsy had lost track of time, putting away his cleaning supplies, Eggsy let him in. “Sorry mate, got lost in my own head,” Eggsy had his back to the customer, going around the back of the counter.

“How can I help you?” Eggsy finally looked up smiling, his face faltered some when he realized who it was. His heart stopped and picked up.

It was Merlin, and fuck, he was hotter than the drunk image he had saved in his brain. He had on a heather grey skin tight t-shirt, that had an appealing sweat ring around his collar, Eggsy figure he must have been running. The tattoos Eggsy had seen on his forearms shown, wrapping around thick biceps, Merlin was covered in them. His eyes finally rested on Merlin’s face, Eggsy couldn’t breathe. The glasses had been removed, hazel eyes danced with amusement as Eggsy stared.

“Can I...?” Eggsy didn’t finish the question, not sure what he was asking at this point. His mind wasn’t working, it had halted and the wheels were turning slowly.

Merlin tilted his head to the side, smiling fondly at the lad’s lips, that were now shaped into a perfect ‘O’. Clearly what had happened over a week ago was still affecting Eggsy, Merlin leaned in closer, “I’d like a large dark roast, black, please.” His voice soft and seductive, Merlin enjoyed the way Eggsy’s face filled with color.

“Large,” Eggsy squeaked, his body wasn’t working. He hadn’t moved from his spot, and Merlin was just inches away from him. Eggsy could feel his warm breath ghosting over his mouth, “Hi.” Eggsy sighed, really he needed to get his shit together. He could hear his brain screaming at him to move, get the man the coffee he came here for. But the neuroreceptors were not communicating this with the rest of his body.

“Hello,” Merlin grinned wickedly, only for it to get wider when Eggsy giggled in response. He was just as beautiful as he remembered. Merlin craved to kiss those lips again. As he looked at his watch, Merlin wanted to stand here and just gaze at the lad a little longer, but he needed to get home and shower in order to make it to Galahad’s on time, “As much as I love looking at ye, I must be going. So,” Merlin came in closer, “If ye don’t mind, my coffee, lad.” If he were just an inch closer their lips would touch.

“Uh huh,” Eggsy hummed dazed, stepping back he filled the cuppa and handed it to Merlin. “No charge,” Eggsy insisted, the smile that adorned Merlin’s face was heavenly. The expression was returned with a dopey grin from Eggsy.

“Well, perhaps, a kiss in exchange for a cuppa?” Merlin offered, and didn’t wait for Eggsy’s answer, and pressed his mouth to Eggsy’s. It was soft and sweet, and as soon as they were joined, Merlin pulled back, “Here.” Merlin slid a card to Eggsy, giving him another quick peck, he winked at Eggsy and sauntered out.

Eggsy took the card and walked to the back room, he slid to the floor as his legs gave out on him. Feeling like a teenage boy who had experienced his first kiss, Eggsy touched his mouth with a smile plastered to his face. He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there.

“Eggsy!” He heard Roxy calling, the door swung open, “What the fuck! There was a line of ten people out there, didn’t you hear the bell go off? Or anyone…” Roxy stopped, realizing Eggsy wasn’t responding to her, and he was on the ground. She crouched down in front of him, “Are you okay? What’s the matter? Do you need to go to a hospital?” Roxy had her grip on his shoulders, she noticed his far away expression.

“Nah,” Eggsy shook his head, whether in answer to her questions or to clear his head, he wasn’t sure. Finally coming down from his high, Eggsy blinked looking around the room, he was on the floor in the supply closet, “Why am I here?” He brought the card up to his eyesight, it was a business card with a number on it and Merlin’s name.

The events that had just passed surfaced to reality, “Oh shit.” Eggsy sat up quickly, causing Roxy to fall back on her bum.

“What?” She asked standing, rubbing at her behind. Roxy followed Eggsy out front, they didn’t have any more customers waiting.

“You told Merlin I worked here didn’t you?” Eggsy accused, “He showed up this morning, well about an hour ago.”

Roxy had her hands behind her back, her eyes anywhere but on Eggsy, “I don’t know what you are talking about.” She said in a sing song voice, emptying the filters of old grounds and getting the machines prepared to brew more.

Eggsy stood beside her, eyes boring into her, “You liar!” He shot at her, and pinched her side when she smiled.

“You weren’t going to face him yourself, and he wanted to see you just as bad, so I improvised.”

“Wanker,” Eggsy muttered. He grabbed a cuppa for himself, hopping onto the counter, watching his friend work. “Here,” He handed the information to her.

She inspected it and the cheshire cat grin spread across her face, “Score for me!” Roxy cheered.

“He kissed me,” Eggsy whispered. His heart picking up at the confession, Eggsy could still feel his velvety lips against his.

“Oh,” Roxy wagged her eyebrows and did a little shimmy, “I’m the best friend ever! Just admit it now,” She was dancing around the small space.

Her excitement was infectious, and Eggsy found himself smiling, “Yeah, alright.” Eggsy nodded, “You are the best.”

She stopped and stood in front of him, “Best friend or best matchmaker?”

“Both,” Eggsy insisted.

*

“Hey, Eggsy,” Roxy only briefly knocked on his door frame and helped herself to sit with him on his bed.

Eggsy nudged her off of his lap, he was trying to get a better view of his game, “What the fuck, Rox.” He groaned when she shut off the console, “You are the worst sometimes.”

“You love me, you’ll want to hear this,” She sat Indian style. “That business card Merlin gave you had something on the back,” Roxy had read it over again after dinner that night. “There’s a date and time there,” She shoved it in Eggsy’s face.

“Huh,” It was for this Friday, at Galahad’s. “A date maybe?” Eggsy wondered aloud.

“Probably,” Roxy reached over him and stole his crisps, munching on them as Eggsy put the number in his mobile.

“Don’t you have a girlfriend to go fuck or something,” Eggsy said mindlessly, and sent a text to Merlin, letting him know it was him.

Roxy lounged out, feet in Eggsy’s lap, “She works tonight.” Roxy stole the remote and began to scroll through Netflix, “You get me all to yourself tonight.”

“Lucky me,” Eggsy rubbed her ankle. “Think he’ll text back?”

“I’m sure he will,” She assured him. “If he didn’t want to talk to you I don’t think he’d give his number to you,” Roxy reminded him.

Eggsy sighed, holding his phone to his chest, “Right.” They were on episode seven of The Good Place when Eggsy’s phone went off, he hopped up causing Roxy to startle.

“Jesus, Eggsy,” Roxy complained, settling back in to watch Chidi and Eleanor deactivate Janet.

Reading the message, Eggsy felt butterflies form in his stomach, he hadn’t felt this excited about someone in a while, “He said it’s a date.” Eggsy’s smile should break his face in two, sending off another message to Merlin.

“Good,” Roxy responded. “Now let’s watch this, you’re going to miss it all,” She scritched her toes against his thigh.

Keeping his phone close, Eggsy turned his attention back to the telly. He didn’t tell Roxy that Merlin’s name had a heart next to it, she’d no doubt make fun of him for acting like a fifteen year old school girl. Eggsy didn’t care, because he couldn’t wait to have a proper date with the hot Scot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/432134526717878820/ 
> 
> Merlin's outfit, nix the bow tie.
> 
> https://casamenteiras.casare.me/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/Foto-0051.jpg
> 
> Eggsy's outfit
> 
> So, this chapter would have been out sooner had I not been blocked. And it wasn't until a friend pointed out why. These characters never do what I expect or plan, but it turned out funnier than I expected. I hope you all enjoy. And I want to thank you all for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, hits and subs. 
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

 

Eggsy sat on the edge of his bed, watching as Roxy pawed through his drawers and closet.

“Its a pub, Rox.” Eggsy reminded her, and maybe he should be a little more nervous than he felt or was acting, but he wasn’t going to get himself into a tizzy, having already done that earlier at work. Eggsy needed to get his head straight, it would do him no favors to look like a crazed maniac going into Galahad’s. It was just that Merlin made him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

They had been communicating via text most of the week, Eggsy had even convinced him to get a Snapchat and added that into his daily routine. Silly selfies while at work, and even though Merlin played along, Eggsy couldn’t help but think how bloody gorgeous the man looked in each snap.

“Okay, I think I’ve figured out something for you,” Roxy says with confidence. She moved around the room, grabbing his black trainers, tossing a towel at him, “Go shower.” Roxy instructed.

“Bossy,” Eggsy whispered, but gave her a kiss on the cheek. He’d probably crash and burn without her. Going into their shared bathroom, Eggsy did as his friend asked.

Roxy seated in the middle of his bed on her phone, looked up and smirked, “Took you long enough.”

“You shaved.” Appraising his smooth face, “Did you shave there too?” She snatched the towel from around his waist, and sure enough, he had everything trimmed neatly.

“Really?” Eggsy took it back and covered himself up, “Excuse me for being prepared for whatever happens. This ain’t the 70’s.” He sniffed, defending himself, Eggsy was not going to sport a bush.

Her smile grew, “Eggsy wants to get lucky...that sure he’ll jump on you the first date?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes, “We were going to shag that night, but you were drunk and sick.”

Furrowing her brow, Roxy tried to recall that nights event’s and all she could remember was waking up with a horrible hangover, “I don’t remember, honestly, but don’t worry, you’ll look good enough to eat.” She hopped up and shoved him down on the bed. It didn’t take her long to get his wavy hair tamed, adding some product she had. Standing back to exam her work, Roxy was pleased. She handed him the clothes she had picked out.

“You know I can dress myself,” Eggsy scrunched his face. Looking over what she had given him, Eggsy could admit it was pretty sharp. He hadn’t even realized he had the straight legged black jeans, once he had everything on, Roxy stepped in front of him and rolled up the sleeves to his grey-black checkered shirt.

“There, that looks better,” Roxy fixed his tie, and smoothed over his black waistcoat. “If I weren’t a lesbian I’d fuck you,” That had Eggsy laughing.

Smoothing his palms down his legs, Eggsy gave himself a once over in the full length mirror, “These hug my ass.” Eggsy turned a bit, and his bottom looked a little plumper in the jeans.

“I know,” Roxy said approvingly; he could hear the smile in her voice without having to see it. “He’s going to want to rip those off,” She felt proud of herself.

Bringing his attention back to his friend, Eggsy tried to suppress the smile tugging on his face, “You shouldn’t sound so pleased about that.” And maybe he wanted Merlin to take the trousers off of him. He went to smooth over his hair when Roxy slapped his hands away.

“Leave it alone, you’ll ruin my work,” She stood a few feet away from him and sprayed his cologne in his direction. “There,” Roxy circled him. “You should do.”

“It’s not like I’m meeting the Queen, Rox,” Eggsy complained, loosening the collar of this shirt. The anxiety of the evening starting to creep up on him.

Roxy could sense the tension coming off of him, she disappeared and returned, “Here.” She handed him a shot, “This will take the edge off so you don’t turn into a puddle on the floor like you did Monday.”

Eggsy downed it, only wincing a little at the burn that trailed down his throat, “I hate tequila.” He shuddered.

“Hush, it will help,” Roxy shoved him out of his room, JB following behind them. “Now call me if you need rescuing.” A part of her knew Eggsy wouldn’t need any, but she was always there to bail him out if needed. It worked the same for her, Roxy had been saved many times from horrible dates.

“Alright,” Eggsy gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed out. The air was a little warmer than usual for late October. He walked a little down the street, and flagged down a cab.

*

Heart beating quicker when they pulled up to Galahad’s, Eggsy paid the cabbie and headed into the busy pub. The smooth jazz filled the air, a light baritone voice of a man crooned through the speakers. Scanning the room, Eggsy found Merlin sitting at a table that was across from the bar, he didn’t move for a moment. As Eggsy drank him in, Merlin wore a black striped waistcoat, dark grey button down that was open at the top. He could see black ink peeking out, sleeves rolled up to reveal the intricate celtic tattoos on Merlin’s arms.

There was something different about him, and it took Eggsy a moment to figure out that his face was not smooth. It had the most attractive dusting of salt and pepper stubble, Eggsy felt his knees go weak. Heat flooding his face when Merlin caught his gaze, a slow smile graced his lips and Eggsy felt himself swoon. He took hold of the free chair in front of him for balance, really, how embarrassing. Eggsy cleared his throat and moved forward, and fuck, Merlin was standing now, holding a chair out for him.

“I see chivalry isn’t lost?” Eggsy raised a brow, long gentle fingers under his chin, “You are so bloody hot.” Eggsy blurted out.

Merlin’s grin grew, bending forward, he placed a soft kiss to Eggsy’s waiting lips, “Ye are delicious yerself.” And he meant that in more ways than just Eggsy’s appearance. Merlin waited for Eggsy to sit before taking his own seat.

“There’s something I’d like to suggest,” Merlin started, taking the menu away from Eggsy. “We have a lovely beer sampler and meat pies go best with it.”

Eggsy laughed a little, “Right, forgot you’re the bartender.”

“Ye can have whatever ye like, just I saw ye with a pint the last time and figured ye would like that best,” Merlin got the attention of a server.

“Yeah, I’m not picky. I’ll try anything once,” And maybe Eggsy was just a little impressed that Merlin had paid that much attention to his preferences.

They talked a little about their jobs, turns out Merlin had worked for Galahad’s since it opened, “So you and the owner are good friends?” Eggsy asked taking a bite of his pie, “Oh this is good.” He appraised and shoved the rest in his mouth.

“Aye, Harry and I have been friends for years. Since uni, I was bartending then too. Really it was to make decent cash for school,” Merlin admitted. “And then it just became a career of sorts, Harry went into business management. He worked for a tailor for a while, helping run the place, and then one day had this crazy idea to open a pub,” He shrugged. “So here we are.”

“What were you going to uni for?” Eggsy was curious.

Merlin passed a sample of their butter rum stout to Eggsy, “I was going for coding.”

“Oh bruv,” Eggsy had another sip of the drink. “This is like fucking dessert,” He finished the rest. “And you were going to be a tech guy and ended up doing this?” Eggsy waved a hand around suggestively.

“Aye,” Merlin nodded his head. “I found I was good at it, and it was fun. Through the years I’ve added my own twist to the drinks I made. Some on the list are things I’ve made up myself,” Merlin finished his second meat pie. “How about ye? I saw ye work for A Cuppa Sugar, been going there for the three years its been open and haven’t noticed ye before.”

“Rox owns the shop, I only been working there about two years,” Eggsy said and couldn't understand in that time frame how he missed Merlin. He frowned to himself, taking another sample, it was a pale ale, “That’s strange.” Eggsy mused, “That one is good too.” Gesturing to the beer.

“I haven’t found a beer we sell that I haven’t liked, but partial to scotch myself,” Merlin smiled.

“Well, Scot right? How long you lived here?” Eggsy wondered.

Leaning back in his chair, Merlin had to think how long it had been, “It’s been a long time, about 33 years.”

“Fuck me, that’s longer than I’ve been alive,” Eggsy cleared his meal.

“Does that bother ye?” And it was a silly question considering their past encounter.

Eggsy shook his head, “Nah, you are right fucking fit guv.” Not helping himself, Eggsy reached forward and trailed a finger along some of the black swirls on Merlin’s arm, “You have a lot of ink.”

“I do,” Merlin watched Eggsy’s touch, his skin prickled beneath Eggsy’s caress. The music in the background changed, it was louder, bass thumping through the pub. He caught Eggsy’s wrist in his grasp, “Come dance with me.” Merlin whispered inches from his face.

“Okay.”

They were quickly surrounded by other people, their bodies smashed together. Any closer and Eggsy thought he could be in Merlin’s skin. His back against Merlin, Eggsy placed his hands over Merlin’s as they moved over his hips and abdomen. The whole floor was gyrating, Eggsy tipped his head back in the crook of Merlin’s neck. Their lips met, he could feel the erection growing in his pants, but his jeans were so tight it was making it painful.

If he thought he couldn’t be any closer, Merlin pulled him harder, deepening the kiss adding tongue. Eggsy’s head was filled with desire, separating for air, he looked around. No one seemed to notice what they were doing, and Merlin’s hands had wandered down to his groin. Eggsy choked out a cough as Merlin began to rub his dick. The way his hard on was strangled against his jeans and Merlin’s strokes, Eggsy was losing all sense of consciousness.

Breath quickening, Eggsy couldn’t concentrate, his eyes rolled in the back of his head. He was vibrating with his impending orgasm, and in the back of his brain, Eggsy wondered how he was going to cover that up. They continued to grind against each other, and Merlin’s palm matching the movements of his hips.

The song changed, it was slower, a sultry thrumming, “Come for me.” Merlin whispered low in Eggsy’s ear, his mouth quickly muffled Eggsy’s moans as his body tensed from his arousal. Merlin could feel the wetness against his palm, cupping Eggsy’s groin.

Eggsy looked up at Merlin, “Holy shit.” He panted.

They were sweaty and had danced through three different songs. Eggsy had long since forgotten about the mess that was currently in his jeans. Having untucked his shirt, it was long enough to hide whatever was to be seen.

Merlin lead them back over to the bar, ordering up pints for both of them.

Not sure how many more drinks Eggsy could fit into him, Merlin had another round brought to them. Eggsy’s head was swimming, feeling the room spin anytime he’d turn his head. They were laughing and talking, and enjoying each others company. Eggsy hadn’t been on a date where he had such a good time in a long while.

They were shoulder to shoulder when the bartender said, “Last call.”

“One more?” Merlin asked, and he hadn’t had this much beer in ages. Without thinking, he ordered two more.

“I ain’t going to be able to walk bruv,” Eggsy slurred and laughed.

Merlin chuckled, placing a kiss to Eggsy’s flushed cheek, “Aye.” He agreed, the drinks going down a lot quicker than the last five. Knowing that he shouldn’t have anymore, but he was having a decent time, and hoped that Eggsy would want to go on another date.

“Want to head to my place?” Merlin murmured, he was adoring the way Eggsy shivered each time he whispered close to his ear.

Leaving a wad of cash on the bar, Eggsy got up, and grabbed Merlin’s arm. They stumbled out of the doors, fumbling with limbs. Eggsy took the collar of Merlin’s shirt and pulled him down for a wet kiss. Tongues greedily collided, what was supposed to be a love bite turned into nipping and sucking of Merlin’s lower lip. They fell into the cab that arrived for them, Eggsy shoved against the door, Merlin’s weight crushing his body against the seat.

Merlin lifted his head up, savoring the glazed over look of Eggsy’s eyes, “Ye look magnificent.” He slurred, closing the space between them again, not waiting for an answer from Eggsy. By the moans and purrs, Merlin got the impression the affection was welcome.

*

Hands under Merlin’s shirt, Eggsy trailed kisses down the nape of his neck, “Going to let us in?” Eggsy whispered, playfully biting his earlobe.

“Aye,” Merlin dropped his keys twice in his haste to open his flat, and with Eggsy grinding against him, he was finding it hard to concentrate. Heart beating fast, Merlin was able to access his home, taking Eggsy in with him.

Falling over his own feet going over the threshold, Eggsy tripped Merlin on his way down, landing on top of him in the foyer, “Hi.” Eggsy said, giving him a sloppy kiss.

“Hello,” Merlin smiled at the twinkling eyes, running his hand through Eggsy’s tousled hair. Staying there for a moment, Merlin took the opportunity to begin stripping Eggsy of his waistcoat and dress shirt. Kisses exchanged, rough and needy, teeth scraping against each other. Merlin could feel his lips begin to swell. He inched himself up to rest against the steps behind him, Eggsy in his space, crowding him, Merlin could feel the bulge of Eggsy’s cock on his thigh.

Merlin gave a few more sweeter kisses, “My bedroom is upstairs.” Holding onto the banister for support, Merlin helped Eggsy to his feet. Kicking the door shut, Merlin brought Eggsy up. They only fell over the steps twice, discarding clothing through the hall. Merlin pinned Eggsy against the wall, stroking his hard cock.

“Just this way,” Merlin gasped, needing air, and dove back in for more. The taste of alcohol and something that was uniquely Eggsy all on its own, Merlin backed them into his bedroom. Landing on top of the duvet, Merlin kneaded and pinched Eggsy’s ass. The soft flesh warm against his grasp. He tipped his head back, giving Eggsy more access to throat, feeling the bruises of Eggsy’s bites throb under his skin.

Eggsy reached down, grabbing a hold of Merlin’s soft dick, stroking it gently, “Do you have condoms?” Eggsy asked between kisses, Merlin nodded his head in answer.

Reaching over into the draw, Merlin retrieved lube and a condom, he was reeling over the sensations that were growing deep in his groin. But despite the lavish hands all over him, Merlin was not getting hard. Worry began to prickle the bliss of his intoxicated state, Eggsy not seeming to notice he was still limp.

Continuing to feather kisses down Merlin’s chest, making his way to take Merlin in his mouth. Eggsy didn’t mind, he gave a few licks, enticing more than bringing pleasure. He heard Merlin groan, and thought it was in frustration, “I can take the whole thing.” Eggsy assured him, and Merlin knew this from the blowie Eggsy had given him a week ago.

“I know,” Merlin mentally cursed himself, knowing he shouldn’t have had as much to drink as he had. In the presence of this wonderful man, hard and ready to be taken and fucked, and Merlin couldn’t get his cock to rise to the occasion.

A few more minutes of Eggsy working over his still non-compliant member, Merlin coaxed Eggsy back up to his face. Giving him a couple of tender kisses, “It’s nae going to work lad.” Merlin said in defeat, watching the way Eggsy’s fell just a little.

Eggsy peered at him through thick eyelashes, hurt crossing his features, “Is it me?” Eggsy worried, and he wasn’t usually this self conscious, but being as pissed as he was had Eggsy paranoid.

Shaking his head, Merlin added a reassuring smile, “Nae, I am quite sozzled and unable to perform. Happens sometimes. I do want ye very much, ye are fucking gorgeous.”

Merlin thought about the wank he had earlier in the day and swore under his breath, meeting Eggsy’s eyes when Eggsy gave him a quizzical glance, “I may have wanked earlier. The thought of what ye might have looked like tonight, well, ye have an effect on me.” Merlin admitted sheepishly, his cheeks burning with a blush. It wasn’t like him to blush like this, at all.

Eggsy giggled, “You’re cute.” He kissed Merlin’s nose, and snuggled up close to him, resting his head in the crook of Merlin’s neck. “S’okay,” Eggsy slurred, patting Merlin’s chest. “Next time don’t wank,” Eggsy mumbled already half asleep, and a part of Merlin rejoiced that there was a chance for a next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, Harry Hart is a complete shit...as per usual. Enjoy!  
> Much Love <3 xoxo

It was like waking in heaven, at least that’s what Merlin gathered. Because for one thing he woke up without a horrible hangover, feeling sure he should have considering the previous nights amount of alcohol consumption, and two there was an angel in his bed. Well, Eggsy looked like an angel. The light hitting his pale skin which made him almost glow, and a part of Merlin wondered how he had ended up with someone so lovely next to him, especially with how last night had ended. Merlin was sure Eggsy wouldn’t still be snoring softly beside him.

He rolled to his side and glanced at the clock, as it was just after seven in the morning, Merlin could still get a run in. He was usually is up before six and getting in a good hour of kickboxing in before starting the day; he’d just have to settle with a jog this morning.

Perhaps he could stop at a local bakery and grab something for the both of them. Sliding out of the bed carefully, Merlin scrawled a note letting Eggsy know he’d be back, leaving it on his pillow. Donning an old pair of sweats and a white t-shirt, Merlin checked the weather on his phone, it was cool out. Adding a light hoodie, Merlin made sure there was food and water for Gypsy, who was mewing beside him.

She rubbed her smooth, silver body along his legs. “I’ll be back,” Merlin gave her an affectionate pet, and left.

*

“I’m heading off to Merlin’s,” Harry called over his shoulder, sliding his feet into his oxfords. He heard the steps of his husband approaching.

“Why don’t you leave him alone?” Percival asked, helping Harry put on his jacket, “You did see him before he left, yes?” He had seen their friend stumble out of the pub with his date late last night, and Percival was certain Merlin would be bent over his toilet this morning.

“I did, and that is exactly why I am going to get muffins and coffee,” Harry smiled, feeling proud of his offerings.

Percival narrowed his eyes affectionately at his husband, “I know you, you’re only going to torment him in his current state. Which let’s not forget you had a similar morning, oh, about a week ago.” He buttoned the top of Harry’s coat, “Not to mention, you’re going to live through him and his sexual escapades with that young man.” He raised an eyebrow challenging Harry to argue with him.

Harry stood taller, his face smoothed revealing no emotion, “I admit nothing.” He refrained from laughing when Percival snorted at him.

“Go, be good,” Percival gave him a kiss, and lightly shoved him out the door.

*

It wasn’t like Merlin not to answer the door, he had knocked four times and even rang the doorbell. Usually Merlin would be up by this hour, and checking his watch, Harry knew that he’d at least be sulking in the kitchen with a cuppa. No matter what time the man went to bed, Merlin would be about by no later than seven.

Harry pressed the button again, hearing the chime go off in the home. Sighing to himself, Harry took the spare key he had in case of emergencies, and okay, this wasn’t an emergency, but Harry could feel his anxiety rising a bit. He was sure Merlin would be awake.

“Hello?” Harry called, and Gypsy dutifully welcomed him with a meow and purring, “Where is your father, hm?” Setting the coffee and bakery bag on a nearby table, Harry bent down to give her a few scratches under her chin.

“Merlin?” Harry asked, ascending the stairs, he looked down the hall and everything seemed in order. He noticed Merlin’s bedroom door ajar, “It is well past time for you to wake your arse up, I even brought you some...” Harry trailed off at the sight before him. There was someone in the bed, except it wasn’t Merlin, and now they were moving. The duvet slipped and revealed a very naked arse.

“Merlin?” Eggsy turned all the way around and gasped, “What the fuck!” He shouted, grabbing for the sheet and covering himself, “Who the fuck are you?” He didn’t remember Merlin telling him he was married. Actually, he was pretty fucking sure the man was single, because Eggsy wouldn’t fuck with someone who was in a relationship.

“I should be asking you the same thing,” Harry leaned casually against the doorframe, he was enjoying the way the younger man’s skin turned a lovely shade of pink in his embarrassment. He could see now how Merlin would want to be with such a creature. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry knew his husband would castrate him for the thought, so he shoved it down.

Eggsy was clutching the fabric to him, “Bruv, who the hell are you?” His eyes darted around the room, he was in Merlin’s bed still. Where the fuck was Merlin? Eggsy was trying to get his bearings, but his head was pounding making his vision and thought process a little blurry. Eggsy rubbed his temples, “Merlin didn’t mention a boyfriend or whatever, I ain’t a fucking home wrecker.” He was immediately ready to defend himself, not really having to fight anyone in some years.

Harry realized that this man thought he and Merlin were together; he was really going to go to hell. He began to sniffle dramatically, “I thought this would have stopped.” Harry looked away from Eggsy, willing his eyes to water. He peeked up and saw Eggsy’s eyes go wide in horror, Harry whipped his head away, wiping the fake tears.

“Oh, jesus,” Eggsy’s blood ran cold. He was just as bad as his ex, “No, no, mate.” Eggsy was up, sheet around his waist, “I had no idea! I swear down.” Fuck his life on a million levels, he was the shittiest person alive. Eggsy didn’t know whether to comfort the man before him or jump out of the window in a retreat. Because either he was going to continue to cry, or he was going to punch Eggsy, and he really wouldn’t prefer the latter.

Merlin hummed to himself entering his flat, setting the mail down, he paused. There were two to-go cups and a bag where he usually kept his keys, a quick inspection and he noted it was filled with muffins. He could hear voices upstairs, and there was only be one person who could access his home, “Harry.” Merlin took the steps two at a time, and observed a distraught Harry in the doorway and Eggsy was just beyond him.

The lad was pale as a ghost, and instantly turned red, his lovely face a mask of rage at the sight of Merlin, “What is going on?” He was half concerned for his friend, and half scared of the look Eggsy was giving him.

“Stay the fuck away from me,” Eggsy was moving about the space, gathering his clothing.

“Oh darling,” Harry threw himself into Merlin. “I thought you’d stop cheating,” Harry wailed a little harder.

He stepped back, brows pulled together, “What the fuck are ye on about?” Merlin couldn’t figure out why Harry’s eyes were red rimmed or why Eggsy was running through his bedroom like a tornado. He watched Harry give him a wink, “Oh you didn’t.” Merlin punched Harry.

“Are you fucking mental?” Eggsy shouted, and went to swing when Harry stopped him, “I can fuck him up for you, yeah? Been cheated on, that shite is for slimes.” Eggsy sneered in Merlin’s direction.

Harry rubbed his chin, feeling a bruise form there, he had let this go too far, “I am not married to him.” He assured Eggsy, “Nor are we in a relationship.” Harry watched Eggsy’s face slowly go back to a normal shade of pink, “I am the owner at Galahad’s and friends with Merlin.”

“Like fuck we are friends,” Merlin grumbled. “Ye are a right prick, Harry Hart,” He stalked off, almost certain Harry had ruined his chances with Eggsy.

Eggsy stood there stunned, his button down open still, “So, he aint with anyone?” He questioned carefully.

“No,” Harry shook his head. “I came by to see how he was fairing, I had seen you two leave my pub and was certain he’d be in horrible shape. My husband had informed me of the amount of drinks he had.”

Despite the throbbing getting worse behind his eyes, Eggsy was slowly beginning to put the pieces together, “You mean you are with Percival, yeah? The other bartender.”

“I am,” Harry confirmed. Taking his phone out, he showed Eggsy a recent photo of him and his husband.

“That is evil, bruv,” Eggsy growsed, he swayed and gripped the dresser for balance. “Loo?” He asked hopeful, Eggsy’s stomach contorting and twisting with nausea, his hangover finally catching up with him.

Harry guided him to the ensuite noticing the odd shade of green Eggsy turned, “Right here.” He closed the door to muffle the sounds coming from the bathroom. Leaving the man be, Harry went to find Merlin. It didn’t surprise him when he saw his friend in the kitchen, “I am sorry.”

Merlin kept his back to Harry, “Nae, ye are not.” He couldn't stand to look at him at the moment, “That was rotten.”

“I know,” Harry nodded his head.

“Did he leave?” Merlin was positive Eggsy would have gone by the way he was running about to collect his things and dress.

“He’s actually in your loo getting sick,” Harry rocked on heels. “I’ll leave you be,” he let himself out when Merlin didn’t say anything to him.

He gave himself a few more minutes to calm down, Merlin went back up and found Eggsy looking at the message he had written earlier, “Guessing ye didn’t find that before Harry came by.”

“No,” Eggsy murmured. “You have the worst friends,” Eggsy looked up at Merlin, his face guarded.

“He’s not usually that dickish,” Merlin offered, and frowned, because that was a lie. Harry was always a shit and even more so since he was over fifty. Maybe this was some sort of midlife crisis, instead of having an affair or driving an absurdly expensive car, he was destined to make Merlin’s life hell.

Somehow, Eggsy didn’t believe that. Harry seemed like the type to in fact be that much of an imp, “Do you have a spare toothbrush by chance? Mouth tastes horrid,” Eggsy was trying not to concentrate on the lingering bitterness.

“Ye can use mine,” Merlin didn’t have any more in the house. Not usually having guests over for the night, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he was sure this would be the last time for awhile. He watched Eggsy disappear, Merlin picked the bed linens off of the floor, and figured he could make it later, “Ye know,” he started when Eggsy came back.

“I have cuppas and pastries, if ye are interested,” Merlin internally kicked himself at the mention of food. “I mean, nix the food. But if ye would like coffee, it helps with the headache,” he quickly corrected.

Eggsy smiled, and even after emptying his stomach of all of its contents, he was actually hungry, “Yeah, I could nibble on something.” Eggsy took the hand Merlin offered. He wished he could say that wasn’t the strangest way to wake up after spending the night with someone.

*

“I’m still not talking to ye,” Merlin said when Harry came behind the bar. It had been a week since the shit show at his flat, and by the grace of god Eggsy agreed to a second date.

“You have to at some point, I sign your checks,” Harry hopped up on the counter, and was promptly shoved off.

“No arses on my bar,” Merlin growled. “And I could get a job somewhere else if that’s what it takes,” he threatened and smiled when he saw Harry go stiff in his peripheral vision.

Harry straightened out his tie, “Come now Merlin, let's not be brash.”

Merlin stood up and finally faced him, “How bold of ye to say such a thing to me. I do believe faking a relationship to a complete stranger is pretty fucking brash. Not to mention my date.”

“It was a little funny,” Harry tried and had to duck when Merlin went to hit him. “Alright!” He raised his hands in surrender, “I was a complete arse, I shouldn’t have taken advantage of the situation. But I wasn’t expecting that piece of man candy in your bed. I thought you were ill from drinking, and I was coming to your rescue.” He sniffed.

Merlin snorted, “And how unappreciative of me to not see your Knight in shining armor tendencies. Ye may call yerself Galahad, but Harry, ye are no Knight.”

Harry opened his mouth to argue when Percival placed a hand there, “Enough.” He demanded from his husband, “Leave him alone, you’ve caused enough trouble.” Percival let go and watched his husband stomp away like the five year old he was.

“Everything is alright, yes?” Percival assisted Merlin in stocking the bar for the evening.

“Aye, the lad has agreed to a second date,” Merlin felt like a lucky bastard for that.

They worked in silence for a bit longer, “He may be a little grumpier than normal, I should warn you.” Percival added, a smile playing on his lips. “Haven’t shagged him since the stunt he pulled at your house.”

Merlin nearly dropped the glass he was polishing, “Please, for the sanity of all of us, shag him. He may have been a complete shit, but I dinnae need the extra headache of a horny Harry.” Past experiences had taught Merlin that a mischievous Harry was better than a sex deprived Harry.

“Hm,” Percival hummed thoughtfully. “He knows the conditions, and until those are met, no booty for him,” Merlin groaned beside him and Percival chuckled. He was going to have a lot of fun getting his husband to bend at his will, Percival really wanted to see Harry beg prettily for him.

“Ye kinky bastard,” Merlin accused, knowing the kinds of stipulations tied with Harry’s sexual punishment, and he was convinced Harry liked them just as much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update for you all, just letting you know, this will likely be the only update until NaNo is over. I hope you all enjoy!  
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Merlin had made a stop into A Cuppa Sugar, and was a little disappointed to not see Eggsy there. He placed his usual order for Saturday morning, needing to be at the pub early enough. Merlin leaned against the counter, waiting for Roxy to make everything when the bell above the door sounded. He turned enough to catch Eggsy walking in, a slow smile graced his face and a lovely blush colored Eggsy’s skin. Merlin wouldn’t ever get over how beautiful it made the lad look, and he wondered if Eggsy knew how good looking he was in his simple blue denim trousers, and maroon cable knitted jumper.

“Morning,” Eggsy smiled shyly as he passed Merlin. His movement’s halted, being pulled back into Merlin’s arms, Eggsy stared up at him.

“Good morning,” Merlin murmured into the warmth of Eggsy’s neck, pressing his lips there, enjoying the way he shivered beneath him.

Eggsy was pretty sure his skin would burst into flames from Merlin’s touch, so he instinctively leaned in, not caring that Roxy was now gaping at him. His cheeks burned from the blush Eggsy was sure had spread over him. Turning to face Merlin, Eggsy smiled widely. He felt his knees go weak with Merlin’s proximity, and it was silly since he had spent a full night with the man. No matter how many times he had seen Merlin, he always had this effect on Eggsy. He tore his eyes away from Merlin’s and took in his freshly shaven cheeks, not helping himself, Eggsy ran a palm over the smoothness of Merlin’s head and down his velvety soft face.

He bit his lip. “I quite enjoyed the scruff,” Eggsy admitted sheepishly, inhaling sharply when their mouths met. It was like the coals left after a fire, burning slow, the heat lingering even after it was gone. Eggsy pulled back, hunger evident in the hazel eyes looking back at him. He was just aware that another customer had entered the shop, reluctantly separating themselves, Eggsy gave Merlin a sweeter kiss before going into the back.

“Thank you,” Merlin said, leaving a generous tip in her jar, leaving without another word.

Roxy finished with the next customer, then went to find Eggsy, who was in the back room sitting on a stack of boxes in the corner. The small space just big enough for Roxy to squat on the floor. She scrutinized him, and he looked okay. They were silent for a moment, she kept listening for the chime that would signal someone entered the shop.

“You okay?”

Eggsy peeled his gaze from the floor, it was really ridiculous that he was rendered useless when Merlin was around, or anytime the Scot placed his lips to Eggsy, or just when Merlin touched him at all. Every cell in his body was sparking like a live wire.

“Yeah,” he nodded his head. “I’m fine,” Eggsy stood, raking hands over his face. He wasn’t going to admit to his best friend that Merlin literally made him swoon, and he had to get off of his feet before he hit the floor. Eggsy was sure she’d have something snarky to say, and, admittedly, it was a little embarrassing.

*

The crowd was just starting to thicken as it headed into the late evening, Merlin was pumping out drinks quicker than he normally would at six o’clock. But it was Saturday, and there was a concert a few blocks away. He knew after eleven tonight they’d be hammered, which was always good for business, but meant Merlin’s feet and back would kill him tomorrow. He was grateful to have Percival alongside him, where Merlin didn’t mind Tilde, but she wasn’t as experienced with bartending, or Merlin’s style.

One thing Harry would never tire of saying to Merlin, how hard it could be to hire new staff to work with him. Most of the time people would quit with how particular Merlin could be, he just didn’t have much patience to teach younger people the ropes, or anyone who was ill experienced for that matter. He would rather have Percival show them how it was done, and then Merlin could work with them after. But that usually never happened anymore, Harry had given up on hiring more people to bartend with Merlin.

There was a brief break. “Don’t know how I’m going to survive the rest of the shift,” Merlin reached over Percival to grab his bottle of water, taking a long pull, he wiped the back of his arm over his face.

“You know once the concert starts it will die down, then you’ll be griping about how boring it is,” Percival bumped his hip against Merlin’s. He noticed a few people at the end of the bar flagging one of them down, Percival left Merlin to take care of them.

He scanned the space, there were a few tables empty, but not many. The sounds of chatter, glasses clinking, and the jazz in the background resonated through his head. Merlin wiped down his corner of the counter, stopping when Tilde approached him with new drink orders.

“Surprised ye didn’t ask for tonight off,” he knew it was a local band, and had heard Tilde on more than one occasion singing to one of the songs. They played one of their albums periodically, Harry believed in supporting local artists, and really Merlin couldn’t argue with that.

Tilde swayed to the music playing. “I would have, but Rox had to close tonight, and she agreed to meet me here. Besides,” she shrugged grabbing the now full tray, “good money tonight.” She gave him a wink and departed.

Merlin thought he had most of the younger servers figured out, but they always surprised him. In his experience, most of them could care about money, and would have taken the first opportunity to get out and have a good time. At least that’s what he did in his twenties, it was nice to see there were ones out there who had a decent head on their shoulders. His phone buzzed in his pocket, Merlin smiled to see it was Eggsy asking if he wanted company. He sent a quick reply, pocketing it when three women got his attention.

It had finally died down, and Merlin was up 40 quid from a game of darts. He was surprised Harry kept insisting on doubling the bet with each round, the man was right shit at the game and even worse with a few martinis in him. What surprised Merlin more was that Percival wasn’t stopping his husband.

“Ye want to lose all of your money?” Merlin inquired, counting the bills.

Harry downed the third martini, eyes hard with determination, “I won’t lose it all.” He insisted, Percival snorted from his spot at the bar.

They were one hour into the concert, and knew they’d have at least another hour or two free before it got really busy.

“Okay,” Merlin squared his shoulders, taking a stance at the mark. He wasn’t the best, but he was certainly a better shot than Harry. Merlin knew that the reasoning behind most of the pissing contest was over what had happened two weeks ago, even after he had another successful date with Eggsy. But Merlin figured Harry was still not being shagged, and that was a whole other situation entirely.

*

As Eggsy wedged through the small space into Galahad’s, he tried to hold the door for Roxy, but there were so many people. He knew he should have come earlier, there was nowhere to sit let alone stand. He could just see past everyone around the bar, and caught sight of Merlin’s head above the rest. There was a thin sheen of sweat covering his skin, Eggsy had the urge to lick it off. He somehow managed to find a corner of the bar, and snagged the stool that was freed up, shooting Roxy an apologetic glance. He could see he was quickly forgiven when she found Tilde, and those two made a beeline out of the pub. Eggsy didn’t care as he sat there, watching Merlin pour and serve up beverages.

He didn’t make any moves to catch his attention, just relishing in how Merlin’s hands looked when he grabbed a bottle, holding it high in the air to pour clear liquid into a cup. Eggsy hadn’t been able to just gaze at him, it was nice to see Merlin in his element. There was an air of confidence, Eggsy could see how well Merlin and Percival worked together. Clearly in sync with one another, comfortable with each other. The way they moved fluidly around one another, as if they had been doing it together for years, and in the back of his mind, Eggsy figured they had.

Merlin could just make out Eggsy in his peripheral vision, noticing the lads eyes on him. He took the whisky, tossed it over his shoulder, and caught it behind his back. Everyone was cheering, and Merlin checked to see if Eggsy was watching. Merlin held his eyes, gave Eggsy a wink, and proceeded to empty the amber liquid into a glass. Taking the spout with a flourish he had mastered years ago, Merlin added coke to it, and for just a moment, he ignored everyone else. Sauntering over to Eggsy, Merlin leaned in and gave him a long kiss.

“For ye,” he breathed, pecking his lips once more, leaving Eggsy to finish the night out.

It was well after two in the morning when the pub finally cleared out, and Eggsy was in the same spot. He only left to use the loo twice, and was thankful that Percival had held his place for him, and Eggsy was sure they couldn’t do that, well, he could, Eggsy supposed, seeing as Percival's husband owned the place. Eggsy wouldn’t tire of looking at Merlin, the way his muscles flexed in his back, there was a delectable trail of sweat down the middle of his white dress shirt. Eggsy could see the darkness of what only could be tattoos across his shoulder blades.

Eggsy didn’t remember much from their night together, he was too pissed to recall the events, and what a pity too, he hadn’t had the chance to see Merlin naked again. He saw Harry back out of the kitchen, several plates of food in his grasp, and Percival followed suit with just an equally arm full. Setting them down on the bar, Harry hopped up to sit.

“Do come and join us,” Harry called after Eggsy, Merlin coming round, taking his own perch on a stool.

He went to settle in next to Merlin, when Eggsy was hefted up onto the counter in front of him. His face was hot, “Thanks.” Eggsy’s feet dangled on either side of Merlin, the weight of his hands around Eggsy’s ankles.

“My place?” Merlin asked, feeding Eggsy a piece of fish. He was hoping to get the lad back to his flat.

Eggsy smiled around his mouthful. “Yeah, I don’t work tomorrow,” and that was obvious, he was still here and they were nearing four in the morning. He wondered how often nights were like this for them, Eggsy gathered he’d be able to ask sometime tomorrow if he remembered.

“Lovely,” Merlin stood, gathering his leather jacket. “Ye okay to close?” He asked Harry.

“Yes, run a long. I’ll see you Monday,” Harry waved them off as they left.

Percival hummed a little, and planted a kiss to his husband’s lips. “Looks like they will be getting lucky,” he tugged on Harry’s tie, winding it around his hand, inching him closer.

“Mm,” Harry agreed, desire clearly in his husband’s eyes.

“You’ve been such a good boy,” Percival praised. “I think,” he breathed over Harry’s lips, “you deserve a little fun as well, hm?” His voice sickly sweet.

“Oh god, yes, please,” Harry begged, he was not above begging at this point. Needing Percival in more ways than just sexually.

Percival bit his neck, just hard enough to bring pain and pleasure. “Please, what?” He coaxed, smiling when Harry whimpered softly.

“Sir,” Harry corrected. “Please, sir.”

“Let’s go home, pet,” Percival took Harry’s hand.

*

Merlin had Eggsy on the bed, long fingers carefully undid each button of Eggsy’s indigo shirt, his lips never leaving Eggsy’s. Merlin took Eggsy’s hands in his, stopping their quest from traveling up his back. “Let me,” he said, Merlin’s grin matching the one spread over Eggsy’s face.

He eased Eggsy down, sliding his palms along the warmth of Eggsy’s sides, Merlin savored each moan that left Eggsy’s perfect lips. Kissing down Eggsy’s abdomen, stopping just above his trousers, Merlin peered up. The lad was a sight, his breath uneven, hands fisting the duvet. He licked along his happy trail, swirling his tongue over Eggsy’s navel, dipping in. His grasp never leaving Eggsy’s belt, as skillful hands freed Eggsy’s hard cock from its restraint. Merlin just sat there a moment, taking Eggsy in properly, having not had the chance last time. He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten so lucky, Merlin licked his lips, leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss to the tip.

“More,” Eggsy pleaded, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He felt Merlin leave the bed, Eggsy propped himself on elbows and looked.

“Ye will have more,” Merlin assured him, shrugging off his shirt.

He was staring, and Eggsy realized it wasn’t especially kind to stare, but fuck Merlin was hot. The whole top of Merlin’s shoulder blades were covered in the same intricate Celtic Knots he had covering his arms. Eggsy sat in the middle of the bed, stark naked, watching as Merlin stripped himself bare. His cock already painfully hard and leaking, Eggsy was sure he’d be able to get off by just this.

“You are a mighty fine sight,” Eggsy’s voice trembled, Merlin crawling up to him. “I want to touch you,” he admitted, Merlin’s eyes alight with humor and yearning.

“Ye can,” Merlin lay next to him, running fingertips up Eggsy’s thigh and over his rib cage, twirling them over taught nipples. “Ye would look lovely with some ink,” Eggsy’s skin was perfect, Merlin continued to trail along the lad’s body, over hard plains of muscle, dipping his face in to kiss and suck a few moles over his chest.

Eggsy took Merlin’s face, beckoning him forward, crushing his mouth against Merlin’s, moaning into the kiss.

Merlin keened at the whimpers Eggsy let out.

He sucked in air, nails dragging across his back, winding an arm around to grasp Merlin’s arse, Eggsy gave it a squeeze. His breath coming quicker, every spot Merlin touched, every place his tongue went, left him wanting more. Eggsy rubbed over Merlin’s biceps, nails digging in, the feeling of muscle coiling under his palm, panting when Merlin took hold of his cock. His hips thrusted up involuntarily, matching the smooth rhythm of Merlin’s strokes.

Merlin grazed his thumb over the tip of Eggsy’s cock, the warmth of his pre-come in his palm. He peppered kisses over the lad’s chest, down to his groin, Merlin took him fully in his mouth, a harsh gasp sounded from Eggsy. Merlin smiled around Eggsy’s cock, taking his balls, kneading and pulling softly as he bobbed up and down, tongue swirling over Eggsy’s shaft. With his free hand, Merlin probed lightly over the tight muscle of Eggsy’s hole, teasing, just inserting the tip and circling around.

“Oh fuck,” Eggsy choked out, his orgasm spilling over. He struggled to get control of his breathing as Merlin swallowed every last drop. Eggsy was creeping on the edge of exhaustion, between being up for almost twenty four hours and having one of the best blow jobs he had ever had.

“Better?” Merlin scooped Eggsy close, pressing sweet kisses over the nape of his neck, licking the moisture off of him. It was a wonderful mixture of salty and sweet.

Eggsy turned in Merlin’s hold, the firmness of his erection against his inner thigh. “How about this?” Eggsy asked, rocking himself, Merlin’s cock rubbing against him. He saw Merlin’s pupils dilate.

“Aye,” Merlin wound an arm around, with the back of his hand, he ghosted along Eggsy’s back. Their faces inches apart, Merlin closed the small space to kiss him. It was slow and deep, sliding his tongue in, Merlin started to fall in sync with Eggsy’s pace. It was all sensual, and steady. Merlin could feel his arousal peak, hiding his face in the crook of Eggsy’s neck, he came loudly. The warmth covering them both, Merlin stayed with his forehead pressed against Eggsy’s skin until his breath returned to normal. He reluctantly untangled himself from Eggsy, grabbing a damp flannel, and cleaned them both off.

His eyes half open, Eggsy waited for Merlin to return, crawling into the offered embrace. He leaned up for a kiss, Merlin wrapping the duvet securely around them both.

“Sleep well,” Merlin whispered, slotting his legs with Eggsy’s.

“Mm,” Eggsy responded, already halfway there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My NaNo story had really kicked my butt. So, here's a bit of fun for you all. Enjoy!

Merlin walked into the pub, with their usual coffee orders in hand. He was whistling to himself, as Harry popped up from behind the bar. A grin plastered to his friends face, Merlin handed off a to-go cup to Harry and then Percival.

“So,” Harry took a tentative sip, and hummed with pleasure.

He sat on a bar stool, ignoring Harry like he usually did in the morning. Merlin had a decent night, and an even better start to the day. On his way in he had dropped Eggsy at A Cuppa Sugar, but Harry didn’t need the details just yet. Sometimes Merlin took pleasure in making Harry miserable. It was only fair the way his friend had made it his life's mission to do so.

Harry watched Merlin drink his own cuppa and scan over the drink menu for the day. “Are you going to continue to ignore me?” He asked, arranging the wine glasses on the wrack above. After Merlin didn’t answer him for a second time, Harry swiftly took the coffee and menu away from him.

“Why do ye have to be a shit in the morning, Harry?” Merlin asked irritably, reaching forward for his items, only for Harry to take a few steps back. He let out a loud sigh.

Percival shook his head. “Like this is different from any other day,” he continued to wipe down the tables.

“Aye,” Merlin answered, attempting once more to get his drink back. He rolled his eyes when Harry continued to hop around like a child. “Would ye act yer age for once and not your shoe size,” Merlin got up and hopped the bar. By the look on Harry’s face, Merlin knew he wasn’t expecting that.

“What the hell,” Harry exclaimed and set the items down, going over the other end of the bar and dashing away.

Merlin growled, deciding not to try the stunt twice, he followed Harry around. Coming from the entrance to the bar, he managed to corner Harry in between two tables, “Give me the coffee.” As much as he had a good time with Eggsy last night, Merlin had stayed up later than he usually does. Where it seemed Eggsy bounced back easily, Merlin did not.

“Tell me what happened,” Harry held the cup above his head, standing on one of the chairs. He managed to walk across four tables before Merlin caught up with him and grabbed his leg. Harry lost his footing and crashed down onto the table beside the one he was standing on. The hot coffee spilling onto Harry’s chest, “Buggering shit!” He called out, hastily unbuttoning his shirt to free himself from the liquid. “Christ, Merlin. I could have broken something,” he complained, rubbing his arse.

“Are you two quite done acting like little prat children?” Percival helped Harry to sit properly, wiping off the coffee from his chest and now stained white shirt.

Harry pouted a little. “It burns,” he looked up at his husband.

Percival checked to be sure he hadn’t been burned. It was a little red where the coffee had landed, but his husband would be fine. Percival lightly smacked the area, and ignored Harry when he shouted. “Serves you right for climbing all over the furniture like you belong in the zoo,” he turned to glare at Merlin when he snorted. “Oh, don’t play like you are any better than this baboon.” Percival jabbed a finger in Harry’s direction. “You both should be put there as well, poor Eggsy, does he even know the kind of man you are?” Percival watched a blush color Merlin’s skin, “You guys caused this mess, you can clean it up. I’ll be in the back looking over inventory.”

Harry watched his husband walk away. “He’s pissed,” he got all the way up, mindful not to slip on the wet floor. That’s all he needed was to truly hurt himself.

“Mm,” Merlin agreed, grabbing the mop to sop up the liquid.

They stayed quiet as they got the pub cleaned and all of the glasses washed and polished for the night. Harry refrained from asking about Merlin’s day off until lunchtime.

Percival appeared back out front, arms full of baskets filled with burgers and chips for the three. “Have you boys calmed down now?” He looked pointedly at them. Setting everything on the bar, he went back behind it to get a pint for the each of them.

“Yes, sir,” Harry answered, and earned a very indulgent smile from his husband. It was clear to Harry he’d be getting lucky later, or so he hoped. He waited until Merlin was halfway done with his burger. “So,” he began, and slid down a stool or two away from Merlin at the look he was given. “Come on, Merlin. Tell us,” Harry was honestly curious.

“Don’t ye have sex with your husband enough. It’s not like ye need to hear what I did on my day off,” Merlin took a long pull of his beer.

“Didn’t you know,” Percival said thoughtfully. “He is going to live through your sexual acts with the young boy.”

Merlin sat there for a moment not sure what to say. “Michael!” Harry said in astonishment, “You know you’re the only one for me.” He leaned in and kissed Percival sweetly.

“Oh, I know, love,” Percival smiled, patting his cheek.

“We didn’t have sex,” Merlin supplied, and enjoyed the way Harry’s eyes widened. “Not penetrating at least,” he smiled. “Are ye satisfied?”

Harry pondered this for a moment, and figured he wouldn’t get much else out of Merlin for the time being. “I suppose, but I’m rather shocked. I thought you would have had your way with him by now,” Harry put some vinegar on his chips, and did the same for Merlin knowing he preferred them that way.

“It was my plan initially, but, he’s much more than a quick shag.”

“Huh?” This statement was failing to compute in Harry’s brain.

Merlin stared at him, blinking a few times, he tilted his head. “It’s not like I’m getting a leg over on every younger man I meet.” He glared at Harry when he snorted.

“I have a rope that is slowly losing your name on it,” Percival said lightly. “We shan't throw stones in glass houses, considering your track record before I came around. Merlin is quite reserved.” Harry grumbled something under his breath and didn’t say a word more on the matter.

*

Eggsy sauntered into his room from the shower, a towel wrapped securely around his waist. He wasn’t paying attention as he read a text from Merlin, going straight for his chest of drawers.

“Going somewhere?” Roxy asked from his bed, Tilde tucked under her left arm. She smiled widely as Eggsy turned, hand on his throat in surprise.

“Fuck,” he breathed, heart racing. “Did you just appear out of nowhere?” Eggsy accused, seeming to have lost his train of thought.

“You were so busy on your phone, and the Xbox shit the bed in the living room. So I’m using your PS4 for Netflix and chill,” Roxy wagged her eyebrows and gave Tilde a good deep snog.

He was feeling his dick begin to thicken. “Would you guys please do that somewhere else for now? I’m getting ready to go to Galahad’s,” he turned back to paw through his clothes. “Besides, I said if you two were going to do that, I wanted in. It is my bed after all,” Eggsy looked over his shoulder and dropped his socks.

Roxy had her legs spread wide, her hands shoved up Tilde’s shirt exposing her breasts. “Well,” Roxy rotated her hips. “Are you going to come and join us?” She tossed her head back as Tilde slid her hands down Roxy’s trousers.

Eggsy’s brain had stopped working as the two slowly began to undress each other. He was frozen in his spot.

“Come on, Eggsy,” Tilde got off of the bed, taking his hand she started to lead him forward.

“Uh,” Eggsy stammered, and pulled back. “No,” he was shaking his head furiously. “I need to get ready,” Eggsy managed to untangle from her grasp and grabbed his outfit, darting back to the loo.

Roxy began to cackle maniacally, “I told you it would work!” She crowed as Tilde crashed into her arms. “Now he’ll stop being a perv,” she went back to ravaging Tilde, both ignoring the telly.

*

It wasn’t crowded, but it was a Monday evening, and most times it was a slow day for them. Merlin tended to the four people seated at the bar, glancing every so often to the door. He had invited Eggsy to come and spend the remainder of his shift with him, and Merlin had hoped he’d show. Thankfully, Merlin was out by eight, another bartender coming to relieve him, and he had planned on inviting Eggsy back to his flat for a movie. The possibilities for other activities were high on his list as well.

The lad had texted him he would be by. Merlin needed to stop worrying about it. If Eggsy agreed to continue to see him after the stunt Harry had pulled, well, then Merlin didn’t have much to fear. The chime of the bell above the door sounded, pulling Merlin’s attention once more. He sighed when it was just a regular coming in.

“What can I get ye, Johnny?” And it was silly of Merlin to ask, the older man always ordered a vodka on the rocks. Sometimes he shook it up and asked for a twist of lime and club soda in it. The first time he had done that, Merlin had to stop and be sure he heard the man right.

He was a shorter, rounder man, white thinning hair. He smiled at Merlin, causing his face to crinkle. “The usual, Merlin,” Johnny slid a credit card forward.

“Open a tab?” Merlin asked, and did just that when Johnny nodded his head. Handing the drink over, Merlin caught the sight of Eggsy walking in. A smile pulling on his lips when Eggsy caught his gaze, a lovely blush coloring his cheeks. Merlin drank in the sight of him, and boy, was he something to look at in his navy long-sleeved shirt and black jeans.

Johnny turned, following Merlin’s gaze, he regarded the bartender after a moment. “He’s a looker,” he commented, taking a sip of his vodka.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed, getting a Jack and Coke ready for Eggsy as he settled onto a stool. “How was yer day?” Merlin asked Eggsy.

“It was busy, usually is on a Monday,” Eggsy accepted his drink and leaned up to give Merlin a quick kiss. He took a few gulps, settling back into his seat, “How’s it going today?”

“Slow,” Merlin began to wipe out a few glasses. “That is usual for us, just some regulars and the occasional man or woman who had a bad start to the week.”

Eggsy hummed thoughtfully, poking about the menu. He was a little hungry, but figured he could wait until Merlin was free to eat. He stumbled across the drink selection. The list consisted of pretty standard beers, mixed drinks, and there was a specialty section. He noticed each one was named after a Knight from the Round Table. Each had a description of the drink, all except for one.

“So, Merlin?” Eggsy looked up from the menu, taking another sip of his beverage.

“Aye, I am the wizard of elixir,” he bowed, winking at Eggsy.

Eggsy laughed. “That’s pretty suave.”

“I’ve been known to be,” Merlin wipes out a glass, moving on to another.

“That’s an understatement,” Eggsy took the menu again. “Rox said each drink was named after one of you, but your name is blank,” he cocks an eyebrow quizzically.

“A wizard never reveals his recipes,” Merlin leans over the bar, trapping Eggsy’s lips in a kiss. He can taste the bite of whisky as his tongue sweeps over Eggsy’s bottom lip. Merlin pulls back, smiling at the sated look on Eggsy’s face. The lad’s eyes half open, mouth slightly slack, Merlin watched him blink a few times.

Eggsy could feel his face become hot with chagrin as the man beside him shifted. Clearing his throat, Eggsy gave a sheepish grin. “So,” he was halfway done with his drink. His grin got wider when Merlin gave him a questioning brow. “Are you going to make me a Merlin?” He made a show by licking his lips, “Would love to taste the bit of a Merlin.” Eggsy winked when Merlin’s pupils dilated.

There were a few other people who had come in and now seated at the bar, Merlin held up a finger to Eggsy while he tended to the new customers. Eggsy peered up at the footy match playing. He was easily absorbed, looking up as the clatter of ice placed in a metal shaker caught his attention. Eggsy averted his gaze, watching as Merlin skillfully mixed a drink together.

It was red in color, but clear. Eggsy could feel his stomach flutter the way Merlin’s forearms flexed with each flick of his wrist. He couldn’t help but let his mind wander, wondering how it would feel to have those long fingers wrapped around his cock, a similar motion stroking him to completion. Suddenly his jeans were a little snug in the area of his crotch. Eggsy shifted, crossing his legs to hide the bulge he was now sporting. Resting his elbow on the top of the bar, Eggsy rested his chin in his hand. Eggsy was so enamored in the way Merlin worked. It was evident that Merlin had perfected the craft of creating cocktails. At least, that’s how confident Merlin had seemed.

Merlin grabbed a glass, and poured the mixture in. He served it up to a young lady, meandering back down to the other end. Grabbing the contents to make Eggsy another drink, Merlin drained the whisky in a glass full of ice, adding cinnamon simple syrup, unfiltered apple juice, and a few dashes of orange bitters. He stirred it quickly, took a strainer, and poured it over a rocks glass containing a circular giant ice in the bottom. Before handing it to Eggsy, Merlin popped a cinnamon stick in it.

“This should do,” Merlin said, sliding it in Eggsy’s direction.

Eggsy swirled it a few times, and took a small sip. It had a bite to it, but was sweet and just a bit tart. It was the perfect combination, Eggsy had a bigger pull of it and got the lingering hints of smoke. The warmth of the whisky gliding down his throat, he felt it spread through his body.

“Do ye like it?” Merlin asked, observing the slight flush that was beginning to color Eggsy’s usually fair skin.

“This is aces, bruv.” Eggsy finished the last bit, between the Jack and Coke, coupled with the Merlin, Eggsy’s head felt a little light. He went back to admiring the way Merlin appeared to be completely in his element at work. Eggsy wasn’t sure how much time had passed, Merlin had given him another drink, this time a pint. Shortly after Merlin was seated beside him, a plate large enough for two. It had your standard pub appetizers on it, one of Eggsy’s favorites, pretzels, and beer cheese. Eggsy tucked right in.

“Mm,” he hummed, closing his eyes. Which wasn’t the best idea, because the room began to spin. “This is good,” Eggsy took another soft pretzel stick, coating it completely and consuming about half of it.

Merlin was a little slower with his eating, but he also wasn’t buzzed off of his arse. He admired the way Eggsy could fit half of the length in his mouth. “No gag reflex?” He asked, taking some chips and feeding them into Eggsy’s waiting mouth.

Eggsy giggled a little. “You should know that, guv,” he had the biggest shit eating grin.

“Aye,” Merlin smiled.

They finished their meal in silence for a bit. Merlin was about to ask Eggsy about returning to his flat after work, when Harry came up beside him. Merlin leaned in, listening to the newest dilemma. He groaned some, and bowed his head forward. Merlin gave Harry a nod, and then he was gone.

“What’s the matter?” Eggsy gripped the edge of the counter, trying to stay upright. He probably shouldn’t have had the second beer. It was clear, even through his inebriated state, that Merlin was troubled about something.

Merlin gave him an apologetic smile. “My relief has called in, and Harry asked if I could stay and help close.” When Eggsy’s expression only became confused, Merlin elaborated. “I was hoping to get ye back home with me, figured we could watch a movie and, ye know, other things,” he saw Eggsy’s eyes become wide as an owl. The lad's perfect lips shaped in an ‘O’.

“Oh,” Eggsy said softly. “Bugger, that’s shit luck,” and what was even worse was that Eggsy actually had to go back to his own place then. It was his turn to open to the coffee shop. His once giddy mood shifted.

“Aye, it is.” Merlin agreed, he exhaled, shoulders slumping. He usually wasn’t this bummed about not getting a person home, but Merlin really wanted to spend more time with Eggsy. “Well, that means back to work for me. Ye are more than welcome to stay for a bit,” he glanced at the clock, it was after eight at night. “But ye need to go home, don’t you?” Merlin tried not to sound like that bothered him.

“I do,” Eggsy nodded. “But,” he took Merlin’s face in both of his hands. “We can take a rain check, yeah?” Eggsy kissed Merlin’s lips softly.

“Of course,” he breathed. “I should call ye a cab, and you should tell Roxy to look out for ye. I’m sure you can’t walk a straight line right now.” Merlin gave him another kiss.

“Yeah,” Eggsy sat back, his head spinning. He wasn’t sure if it was just from being pissed or Merlin’s kisses. It was probably both. Eggsy made sure to text Rox, and it took all of his concentration. A message received back informed Eggsy he must have gotten what he needed across, but they were used to each other's drunk texts.

“Alright,” Merlin said beside him. “I’ll help ye,” he wove an arm under Eggsy’s and guided him out. Harry was watching the bar a moment while Merlin got Eggsy settled in the back of the cab. He made sure to give the address and paying ahead.

“Bye,” Eggsy smiled up at Merlin. “Next time, I get you to myself.”

The pout that was now stuck on Eggsy’s face only made him seem more adorable. Merlin ducked in, and gave Eggsy a deep long kiss, adding his tongue. “Dream of me tonight.”

“Always,” Eggsy slurred, head falling back against the seat, his eyelids too heavy to keep open anymore.

When he woke up the next day, Eggsy hadn’t an idea how he got there. There was one thing he did remember, and that was the promise to dream of a beautiful Scotsman and the prospect of a night with him.


	8. Chapter 8

“Do you need anything else from me today, Rox?” Eggsy asked after sending off the last customer in line. There were still a few people meandering about, just having their cuppa and pastries, some on laptops. It was finals time and the shop was always the go-to place for university students.

Roxy added a few more bags of grounds under the counter. “No, you can go, I’ll see you back at the flat.” It was her turn to close, Eggsy having opened in the morning.

Eggsy went to the back and hung up his apron for the day, donning his jacket, he gave a last farewell to Roxy before heading out the door. He was just down the second step when a movement caught his eye. Eggsy smiled widely, leisurely approaching Merlin. Who was leaning against an all black Range Rover, holding a bouquet of flowers. He took him in, Merlin looked sharp dressed in a hunter green cable knit jumper, and dark blue jeans. Eggsy let out a low whistle, because Merlin was something to gaze at.

“Looking good, Merlin,” Eggsy bounced on his heels, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. “What’s this then?” He gestured to the flowers in hand.

Merlin took a step closer, putting as little space between them as possible. He could feel the warmth of Eggsy’s breath. “I figured we could spend the weekend alone. I had Harry take me off for the next two nights,” he explains, wrapping an arm around Eggsy’s waist, leaning in to trap his mouth against his own. It was soft and gentle, and the surprise of his embrace caused Eggsy to stiffen, and then relax. Merlin felt Eggsy melt into him.

His chest tightened, Eggsy knew the weekends were the busiest for pubs, and here Merlin was, giving up everything to spend a few nights with Eggsy. He pulled back, a large grin plastered to his face. Merlin’s hazel eyes shining with amusement and happiness. Eggsy accepted the offered bouquet. “For me?” He peers up from under his lashes, taking in the scent of the pink and red roses.

“Aye,” Merlin agrees. Reluctantly separating himself from Eggsy, to go around the car and open the door for him. “After ye,” he sweeps his hand in a gesture so old, it stills Eggsy’s heart.

Once settled in, Eggsy can see Roxy in the window of the shop, her smile so wide it should break her face in two. Eggsy can feel his phone buzzing, knowing she will want a play by play of what Merlin has planned. Eggsy ignores it in light to watch Merlin climb in, he is intimately aware of the sleek leather interior of the vehicle he is in. “Nice ride, bruv,” Eggsy offers, running a palm over the dash.

“One of the few luxuries I indulge in,” Merlin pulls away from the curb, heading in a direction Eggsy was not familiar with.

The music is light in the car, soft country music playing in the background. Eggsy can’t pinpoint the singer, but being unfamiliar with the current genre, he asks. “Who’s playing?” And for a moment, Merlin turns the sound up, and someone singing ‘Country Roads’ plays through the speakers.

“John Denver,” Merlin offers, turning right down a street.

“Hm,” Eggsy hums thoughtfully, it isn’t the worst thing he’s heard, but certainly not his favorite. “So, where are you taking me?”

Merlin has a sly smile in place, casting a sideways glance towards Eggsy, he looks back at the road. “It’s a surprise.”

Eggsy gives out a lighthearted laugh. “Going to whisk me away? Be my prince?” Eggsy can’t help what comes out of his mouth, knowing how corny it must sound, but Merlin chuckles nonetheless. It's a free sound, his face relaxed, and untroubled. Eggsy has observed more times than not, Merlin has a very serious stoic expression in place. He gathers he’s in for a treat this weekend.

*

They arrive at Wolkite Restaurant a place that offers Ethiopian cuisine. Eggsy takes in the open floor plan, assorted tables all over the floor in close proximity with one another. To their left, the wall has what can only be hand painted drawings of men and women. Eggsy hears Merlin give his name, and they are quickly seated. The place is packed, but Eggsy was sure that was standard for a Friday evening.

“Have ye ever had Ethiopian?” Merlin asks, looking over the menu. His mind is already set on the Mixed Set Menu, which offers a sample of their most popular items paired with a salad.

Eggsy shakes his head. “Can’t say that I have, but it looks good.” The place is filled with the aroma of assorted spices. He’s relieved to see there is a drink menu, offering assorted hard liquors and beer.

“I say we try the mixed set menu, it’s a little bit of everything,” Merlin reaches across the table, pointing to said option. “I have been here once or twice, and haven’t tried that particular one yet.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy nods his head. “Sounds good to me.” It offers a taste of their most popular items.

The waiter approaches them, asking for their drink orders. “The Castel for me,” Merlin says.

Eggsy is about to order a Heineken when he spots the drink Merlin ordered, it is a traditional Ethiopian beer. It is recommended by the restaurant, stating it is paired best with the dish they are having. “I’ll take the same,” Eggsy smiles up at the waiter, and hands his menu over when Merlin places their food order.

“Might need to make a stop at my flat,” Eggsy mentions, taking a sip of his water. He isn’t sure what they will be doing, but Eggsy is positive he’ll need a change of clothes.

“Already taken care of,” Merlin says mildly. The corner of his lip shifting up at Eggsy’s raised eyebrows.

For a moment, Eggsy is lost. He hasn’t the faintest idea how Merlin could have pulled that off. Unless, he had gotten a hold of Roxy somehow, and then her earlier expression would make sense. “How long have you had this planned?” Eggsy squints his eyes accusingly. He can admit he is chuffed, not having someone go out of their way to do this sort of thing for him.

Merlin is full on smiling now, with nothing to conceal the blush beginning to form on his face. “I may have spoken with Miss Roxanne last week,” he admits. It had been unfortunate luck that he hasn’t gotten Eggsy alone in some time. Half the time they had been together was spent pissed off his arse, and Eggsy’s to be fair. Merlin was looking forward to what he had in store for them.

“You did?” Eggsy meant for it to sound accusatory, but it came out as a strangled whisper. He was properly amazed that Merlin had put forth so much effort.

There was no more room to discuss the matter as their meal and drinks arrived. Everything was satisfactory, the meat options spicy and the veggies just slightly milder in comparison. Eggsy’s mouth was on fire after having two helpings of the meat, taking a swig of beer, it cooled. The contrast between the sweetness of the drink and the heat of the meal was welcome. He could appreciate why the two paired so well.

Their conversation was light and airy, talking of the weeks events and how Merlin was exasperated from Harry’s new revelation to add a new bartender to the mix. Eggsy found it amusing how set in his ways Merlin was.

“It’s not that I don’t want new bartenders to succeed, just that I have the bar the way I like it,” Merlin says around a bite of his salad. “It’s hard to train people to find their own style, that actually takes years to perfect. And I dinnae have the patience to help someone find their way, Harry knows this, and I feel he is doing it just to spite me. Among other things he does.” Even as he says this, there is an adoring smile to his face when mentioning Harry.

Eggsy giggles, finishing off his own salad. “It works the same at Rox’s shop. When she first brought in the new barista’s. She’s all about giving people chances no matter the experience. It was straight hell, I’m sure it worked the same when she hired me. But coming from having a few years of it under my belt, I can empathize with you.”

They finished it off taking only a few takeaway boxes with them. Eggsy had a great time, and it was nice to just be able to spend an evening with Merlin. By the time they left, there was barely room for them to move, it had filled more than when they had arrived. Eggsy had a small smile in place when Merlin held the door open for him again, perhaps, chivalry wasn’t lost after all. He knew that men and women his age didn’t perform those sorts of gestures anymore. Eggsy made a mental note to hold a door open more often for others.

On the way to their destination, Merlin had his hand resting on the shifter, brushing against Eggsy’s. Eggsy twitched a finger towards Merlin's, and slipped his with Merlin’s. He gazed out the window, the street lights illuminating the way. Passing by shops, that had their front windows adorned with Christmas lights, and wreaths on the doors for the holiday season. Eggsy relished in the way Merlin’s thumb grazed over the back of his hand, leaving a warm tingling feeling there.

He couldn’t help the way his lips curved into a smile as they pulled up to Merlin’s place. Eggsy looked to Merlin, who tugged at their joined hands, cupping Eggsy’s cheek with his hand, and kissed him. It was rougher than the one before, almost claiming, his tongue slipping between Eggsy’s lips.

“Been waiting to get ye alone,” Merlin murmurs softly, nipping playfully at Eggsy’s bottom lip. And it is completely evident to Eggsy what exactly the next two days will consist of.

Eggsy pressed his lips to Merlin’s once more. “Well,” he challenged sweetly. “What are we waiting for?”

*

Merlin settled Eggsy’s overnight bag in his room, walking out to the front room, he leaned against the doorframe. Watching Eggsy rove around, touching assorted frames that adorned tables, looking at a portrait on the mantel. Merlin comes all the way in, a hand resting on the small of Eggsy’s back. A wistful feeling filling his heart. “My parents,” Merlin explains.

Eggsy can see that Merlin looks a lot like his mother, but with his father’s height. The way Merlin mentions his parents causes Eggsy to gaze at him. “You look like your mother,” he says.

“Aye,” Merlin takes the photo. “This was their 30th wedding anniversary,” he gives out a sigh. “They would have been married 63 years this past March.” Merlin puts it back, and goes to turn on the telly, switching the PS4 console on for Netflix.

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy stares at the photo.

“It is alright, Ma had cancer, Da is still kicking just fine. But my sister Bridgette insisted he live with her, she’s too much like our mother for him to argue.” Merlin picks the desired show, and takes a seat on the couch. He pats the cushion beside him for Eggsy to join.

Eggsy willingly curls into the offered arm, sagging against Merlin’s left side. He takes a moment to breathe him in, and his eyes focus on the displayed screen. “American Horror Story?” Eggsy pops up a bit. “That shite is supposed to be scary as fuck,” Eggsy exclaims.

“Ye mentioned wanting to see it,” Merlin raises an eyebrow. “Unless that was the alcohol talking,” he enjoys the way Eggsy’s cheeks go scarlet.

“I mean, I wanted to, yeah, but Rox and Tilde watched it. They literally ambushed me in my own bed, and I was stuck in the middle because they were scared.”

“I’ll keep ye safe,” Merlin promises, and Eggsy’s blush deepens.

They are half way through the second season when Eggsy ends up all the way in Merlin’s lap. He is slightly aware of how ridiculous this must seem, he is a grown man. And okay, sure, it isn’t like horror movie scary, but it’s just eery and Eggsy doesn’t like this Dr. Thredson character. Eggsy is actually biting his thumbnail at this point, while Lana is being held captive in Dr. Thredson’s home.

“That is a nasty habit, lad,” Merlin slowly pulls the digit away. Eggsy has now turned his wide eyes on Merlin. Merlin is refraining from laughing at his appearance. Instead, he kisses Eggsy brainless. Hoping to help him forget all of his fears associated with the show at hand. It seems to work as Eggsy’s face changes from terror to lust.

Eggsy has to blink a few times to clear his head. He situates to straddle Merlin’s lap, bracing his hands on either side of Merlin’s head. Eggsy makes a point to press his arse down against Merlin, who is now unmistakably hard. He can’t help the smirk that erupts over his face, adding another grind, Merlin is evidently growing beneath his arse. Eggsy closes the space between them, Merlin’s hands on his hips, guiding him in his movements. He deepens the kiss, invading Merlin’s mouth with his tongue. Running his nails along the smoothness of the back of Merlin’s head. His own erection now becoming prominent. The friction of the dance of his hips causing his cock to leak, feeling the warmth soak his jeans.

Merlin shifts forward, standing with a little effort, but supporting Eggsy’s arse with his arms. Eggsy’s legs tightening around his waist.

It isn’t a long trip to his bedroom. He lower’s Eggsy down, the lad’s legs still wrapped around his waist. With careful fingers, he is able to unbutton Eggsy’s shirt, sliding his palms up his sides to his collarbone and along his shoulders. Nudging the fabric off of Eggsy, Merlin moves back, making room for Eggsy to shrug out of the shirt. He tips Eggsy back down, feathering kisses from his jaw, down his neck, trailing them along his chest. Adding a nip and suck to hardened nipples. Merlin savors each moan and gasp that leaves Eggsy’s perfect lips. He has made his way to Eggsy’s navel, swirling his tongue around and dipping it in. Eggsy’s hips buck up in response. Merlin sits back, gazing at the glazed look in Eggsy’s eyes. With nimble fingers, he removes Eggsy’s jeans, freeing his hard and dripping cock.

“Well,” Merlin breathes pleased. “Look what we have here.” He wraps his hand around the base of Eggsy’s dick, and strokes a few times. Merlin thinks how it fits perfectly in his palm, thick, but not too thick, and just above average. Merlin runs his thumb along the tip, grazing over the slit. Eggsy makes assorted noises, with a few choice curse words.

Eggsy screws his eyes shut, panting as Merlin works him over. He peeks up. “You need to be naked,” Eggsy protests, leaning up on his elbows, biting his lip, adding an eyebrow wag.

Merlin makes quick work to please his lad, dashing off of the bed. Discarding his clothes in the hamper, he fetches lube and a condom from his bedside drawer. Settling back in between Eggsy’s leg’s, and oh, how he fits perfectly between the strong thighs. Not helping himself, Merlin smooths his hands up Eggsy’s thighs, pinching hips.

“Me or ye?” Merlin asks, not wanting to assume he would top.

Eggsy widens his legs. “Thought it was pretty evident I want you inside me,” he hooks a foot around the back of Merlin’s knee.

“Aye,” Merlin agrees. Slicking up a finger, probing gently against the tight muscle. He bends down to kiss Eggsy thoroughly, working him open at the same time. Eggsy is breathing hard by the third finger. Merlin grabs a pillow to situate under Eggsy’s hips, rolling the condom in place, and angling himself. He takes Eggsy’s hips, and slowly sinks in, filling him. He sits there for a moment allowing Eggsy to adjust to the thickness.

Eggsy begins to move, coaxing Merlin to start thrusting. He grabs his own cock and strokes himself to match the slow and steady pace Merlin has set. Eggsy delights in the feeling of Merlin’s thick cock inside him. Each rock of Merlin’s hips sends a wave of pleasure radiating through him. Merlin is perfect for him, hitting his prostate each time.

He is content with the sedate rhythm, but soon enough Merlin’s body craved more. Quickening his movements, Merlin peered down at Eggsy, whose strokes over his cock accelerated in tempo with Merlin.

Merlin can feel his orgasm peek, a slow roll through his body. He stills, sagging forward, Merlin’s forehead pressed against Eggsy’s. His body arched, Merlin’s hand over Eggsy’s to help him stroke himself to completion. Soon Eggsy is spilling over himself and their hands. He is just aware when Eggsy softly calls out his name. Merlin gives Eggsy’s lips a light kiss, before heading to the loo. He appears with a warm, damp flannel, wiping them both off. Merlin notices Eggsy begin to doze.

“Here,” he says, helping him up, pulling the covers back. Merlin climbs in behind Eggsy, scooping him close against his chest.

Eggsy is too tired to care that they are naked, completely spent from the night's events. He smiles sleepily as Merlin kisses the nape of his neck, and rests his cheek against Eggsy’s.

*

The next morning, Eggsy wakes alone, hand sweeping Merlin’s side of the bed. The sheets cool, but the aroma of bacon frying is filling his nose. Eggsy sits up, only for Merlin to appear with a tray of food. “Morning,” he smiles happily.

“Did ye sleep well?” Merlin sets the tray over Eggsy’s lap, and kisses the top of his head.

“Mhm,” Eggsy does a shimmy at the spread in front of him. Pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and coffee. First order of business is to get caffeine in his system. He allows Merlin to feed him bites of food, and is pleased when Merlin is reciprocating when Eggsy returns the favor. Eggsy is just aware that he is naked still, and Merlin in pajama flannels. He takes the tray, and puts it on the floor, and sits in Merlin’s lap.

“Morning sex?” Merlin asks, Eggsy’s erection pressing against his abdomen.

“What?” Eggsy asks between kisses, “Can’t keep up with me, old man?” He stares at Merlin, the hazel eyes twinkling with amusement and challenge. Abruptly, Eggsy is flipped, so Merlin is hovering over him, and he is below.

Merlin kisses him roughly, it’s all teeth grazing, and bruised lips. “I’ll show ye old,” Merlin bites Eggsy’s shoulder, adoring the trill of laughter leaving Eggsy’s mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

Eggsy tipped his head back, allowing Merlin more access to his throat. His breath was quick and fast. Eggsy let out a light laugh, he could hear Harry calling out for Merlin in the hall. He tried, and failed, to suppress the giggle that left his lips. Merlin was quick to cover Eggsy’s mouth with his own.

“Shh,” Merlin smiled, nipping playfully to Eggsy’s bottom lip. He continued to undo Eggsy’s belt and trousers, sliding them down to his ankles in one fluid movement. Kissing and licking Eggsy’s thighs on his way back up, pausing at his groin. Merlin gave it an appreciative nuzzle, the warmth of his precome wet against his nose. Merlin smoothly pulled down Eggsy’s pants, revealing his hard and waiting cock.

He shuddered from the contact, Eggsy ran his palm along Merlin’s bald head. His knees going weak with every pass of Merlin’s tongue over the tip of his dick. “Please,” Eggsy whispered, begged.

Merlin ran his tongue along the back of Eggsy’s cock, enjoying the way his strong thighs quivered from the touch. He was faintly aware that Harry was looking for him, Merlin didn’t care.

“Fuck, Merlin, just suck my dick,” Eggsy cursed under his breath. He gripped the shoulders of Merlin’s linen shirt tightly.

“Mouthy aren’t we?” Merlin smiled, but relented, and took Eggsy fully into his mouth. He loved how perfectly Eggsy fit there. Merlin sucked and gently grazed his teeth along the underside of Eggsy’s cock, earning an assortment of whimpers from his lad.

Eggsy gasped out, nails digging into the skin of Merlin’s neck. “Fuck, they’ll...hear us,” Eggsy panted roughly.

Merlin pulled away. “Let them, I am allowed a break. Harry can fuck off,” he went back to sucking his boyfriends dick. Merlin slipped his tongue over Eggsy’s slit, adoring the moan he let out.

His body quivered, back arching, Eggsy could feel his orgasm begin to peek. The warmth of Merlin’s mouth around him was causing his brain to go fuzzy. His mind a jumbled mess with all of the pleasure evoked from his boyfriends skillful mouth. Eggsy felt Merlin circle his hole with a finger, probing gently against the tight muscle. He continued the motion, circle, circle, push in, repeat. By the third time Eggsy was shouting loudly, calling out Merlin’s name with an assorted other words that were not at all recognizable. He had his hands braced on Merlin’s shoulders, and thank god for that, because Eggsy almost collapsed from the after shock. He felt Merlin guide him to sit. Eggsy was aware of Merlin wiping him off.

“That was fucking spectacular,” Eggsy tried in his best Scottish accent, hearing Merlin say it a time or two.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed, discarded the damp paper towel, he leaned up to kiss Eggsy mindless. Not that it took much effort, his lad was properly spent from the blow job he had just given him.

“We need to spend more lunches like this,” Eggsy stood, having his footing. He splashed some water on his face, needing the cool over his flushed skin. He turned, propped against the sink, Eggsy gently cupped Merlin’s face. Offering a sweeter kiss than before, enjoying the bite of his own arousal on his tongue. He felt Merlin smile into the kiss as Harry banged on the door, shouting. “I know you two are in there! No shagging in the bathroom!”

“He’ll get over it,” Merlin kissed him again. “Yer flat tonight? Chinese, correct?”

“Yepp,” Eggsy straightened out his jumper, and made sure to comb his fingers through his tousled hair. Eggsy had to hide his smirk as they passed a very wide eyed Harry, he could feel his cheeks flame with a blush.

“I hate you,” Harry grumbled, spraying the room with air freshener, it smelled like sex.

Merlin pat Harry’s cheek. “No, ye don’t,” he retorted, sauntered past Percival, who had an amused grin on his face.

“They did dirty things in there,” Harry scrunched his nose in distaste.

Percival quirked a brow at his husband. “You act as if it was the first time anyone has done dirty things in there,” he reminded him.

Harry pursed his lips, looked around to make sure no one was watching. He grabbed Percival’s hand, trapping his lips with his own, and dragged him into said bathroom, locking the door.

*

“You are ashamed of me, aren’t you?” Roxy asked, packing her overnight bag, adding things of Tilde’s as well. She glanced at Eggsy, who was leaning against the doorframe.

“Not at all,” Eggsy assured her, JB bouncing all over his legs. He grabbed the pug and sat crossed legged on Roxy’s bed.

Roxy hummed thoughtfully. “You just so happened to pick the weekend that Tilde is taking me to meet her parents in Stockholm to invite your hot Scottish boyfriend over,” she accused. Roxy was anxiously waiting for the opportunity to torture Eggsy when he had Merlin over, but the wanker planned it perfectly.

Eggsy shrugged, scratching JB’s belly. “I know you both have talked, but I ain’t exposing him to my circus of a life just yet. Just became a proper boyfriend, yeah? Not going to toss him into the lion's den yet.”

“I only bite a little,” Roxy growled playfully, her attention averted when she heard a knock on the front door. She skipped along and let Tilde in, “You know you can just use your key, babe.” Roxy gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“I forgot it at my flat,” Tilde answered. “Hey, Eggsy,” she gave him a kiss on the cheek, lounging out next to him while Roxy got the rest of her stuff ready. She snuggled with JB, waiting to leave.

“Traitor,” Eggsy mumbled towards his dog, and JB snorted happily, rolling over for Tilde to give him more belly rubs. “It’s because she has nails, innit?” Eggsy asked, and JB woofed at him. After he helped Rox and Tilde load their bags into the cab and kissed them both goodbye, Eggsy exhaled and ran back into his flat to tidy up.

They kept a fairly clean place, but he was just a tad self-conscious compared to the way Merlin kept his home. He was loading the dishwasher when his phone buzzed, not looking at the caller ID Eggsy answered.

“Hello.”

“Hey, babe!” His mum’s voice came through the other end, she sounded just a tad stressed, and he could hear Daisy chanting his name in the background. “I need a favor,” his heart dropped into his stomach, that was never a good thing.

“What is it, mum?” Having managed to get Dean and his goons into jail, Eggsy was still worried that someone they knew would come after them. Eggsy was grateful he had groused up to the feds, he’d never do that to one of his mates, but to get Dean put away? Eggsy would have done jail time for that.

“Nothing to worry, love, I just need help tonight. Daisy’s babysitter is ill, poor thing has the flu. Tis the season, and all that,” she laughed nervously. “I am supposed to work a 12 hour shift tonight, and I don’t have anyone,” his mum sounded desperate, and Eggsy worried his teeth over his lip.

“Erm,” he struggled. Eggsy knew his mum needed the money, and she had only started as a receptionist at her job a few months ago, but Merlin was supposed to spend the weekend here. He sagged against the kitchen wall, all of his wants and needs leaving his body. “Yeah, just bring her here.” It hadn’t been the first time Eggsy has had his baby sister over, most of the time Rox was home and they’d play princesses.

Michelle sighed with relief over the other line. “Thanks, babe. See you soon,” and they disconnected.

Eggsy stared at his phone for a moment, the screen saver a picture of him and Merlin. They had gone out for a walk late after the pub had closed, and it had begun to snow. Their cheeks and noses rosy from the chill. He opened Merlin’s contact and went to dial him only for the doorbell to ring. He cursed to himself, sure that it was Merlin. Eggsy opened the door and there Merlin was, dressed in jeans, a cream wool jumper, and his leather coat. His hands full with his overnight bag and Chinese, Eggsy took the bag from him. Eggsy held back a whine, knowing he’d have to send him out.

“Aren’t ye going to let me in, lad?” Merlin gave a crooked smile, holding up the takeaway in offering. “I got sesame chicken,” he kissed Eggsy as he passed him.

“Babe,” Eggsy started while Merlin unpacked their food. “There’s been a change of plans,” he ran his hands over his face.

“Is everything alright?” Merlin questioned, taking in the desolation so clear on Eggsy’s beautiful features. His soft, blue-green eyes mournful.

“It’s my mum,” Eggsy exhaled. “Her babysitter is under the weather, needs me to keep an eye on my little sister for the night, and she ain’t got anyone else. We are all each other has, really, as far as family goes,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry,” Eggsy can’t meet Merlin’s gaze, but he can feel the hazel eyes on him.

“I didn’t know ye had a sister,” Merlin mused, getting plates for their food.

“I know, meant to tell you, swear down. But we haven’t been together long, and, well, you keep my mouth rather busy to be doing a lot of talking. Guess we really need to do that too, yeah?”

“Mm,” Merlin agreed, and Eggsy was aware he wasn’t making his exit. “When will she be by? How old is she?” He got two beers out of the fridge, and popped the tops off.

Eggsy looked at the clock. “Mum’s shift starts at 7, and Daisy is 5.”

“Daisy, that’s cute,” Merlin smiled, setting everything on the table and nudging Eggsy to join him.

“You don’t have to stay,” Eggsy explained. “I’m sure you don’t want to spend your day off with a little kid.”

Merlin regarded him, tilting his head, in a way that Eggsy has seen him do often. “I have nieces and nephews, ye know,” Merlin supplied, and realized they really didn’t know all that much about each other, and he figured. Perhaps, tonight would be a good time to change that. “I am the youngest of four, I have three sisters, Bridgette, as I mentioned last weekend, she is the oldest.”

“Jesus, three sisters,” Eggsy laughed. “And you’re the baby?” He smiled. “Baby Merlin,” he chuckled when Merlin kicked him from under the table.

“Don’t be cheeky, and yes, I am the baby. I have six nieces and three nephews, apparently, each sister thought they’d have three children.”

“That’s a big family, bruv,” Eggsy finished his chicken, working his way through the fried rice. “Just me, and Daisy, and mum.”

“Quieter that way,” Merlin didn’t miss the way Eggsy paled a bit by that. He didn’t have time to comment on the matter, as Eggsy’s mum arrived. Merlin stood in the entryway to the kitchen, Eggsy’s mother seeming to not notice him, but a small blonde haired girl with big blue eyes was sizing him up. Merlin smiled reassuringly at her, she just blinked up at him and didn’t move.

“Mum, this is my boyfriend, Merlin. Remember, I told you about him?” Eggsy brought a woman forward, who was clearly in her early 40’s. “Merlin, this is my mum, Michelle.”

Merlin extended his hand in greeting. He realized some features Eggsy shared with his mother. “Nice to meet ye.”

“Likewise,” Michelle noticed he was a bit older than Eggsy had originally mentioned, and she would talk to her son another time about that. “Okay, I’m going to be late,” she squatted to Daisy’s level. “Be good for your brother, okay?”

“I will,” Daisy promised, and hugged her mum goodbye.

“Love you,” she kissed Eggsy’s cheek and left both of her babies.

“So,” Eggsy looked nervously at Merlin, who appeared to be more relaxed than he was. “Want to watch a movie?”

*

Eggsy sat on the sofa watching as the two painted each other’s nails a bubble-gum pink. His boyfriend, a very hot, sexy, manly, man was getting his finger and toenails painted...by his five year old sister. Eggsy very slyly snapped a photo with his phone of the two, because no one would believe this. Eggsy half considered showing it to Harry, and knew Merlin would most likely break up with him. Because Merlin was wearing a plastic tiara, Eggsy had to tape it down because Merlin didn’t have any hair to hold it in place.

He hadn’t expected them to hit it off as well as they had, Daisy only stared Merlin down for a half hour before stealing him away from Eggsy. All it took was for Merlin to mention Brave and they were off. It was Disney princesses and movies for the last three hours. Eggsy knew she would have to go to bed soon, he was going to set her up in Roxy’s room, already informing Rox of the arrangement.

“How do I look?” Merlin crawled up and sat beside Eggsy. “Tell me I’m pretty,” he batted his eyes dramatically which made Eggsy laugh.

“The prettiest,” Eggsy assured him.

“Me too, me too!” Daisy chanted, wedging herself between the two. She dangled her fingers so close to Eggsy’s face he almost couldn’t make out the color. “Merlin did a good job, right?”

“Oh, he did, and you are the most beautiful flower ever!” Eggsy kissed her head. He looked at the time, and snuggled her close. “But it’s time for little flowers to go to bed.”

“Not tired, want to spend more time with Merlin,” she ditched her brother to curl on Merlin’s lap. “He’s fun.”

Eggsy mocked offense, and gasped in faux surprise. “I’m hurt, Dais, going to just trade me in like that?”

Daisy stuck her tongue out at Eggsy, and buried her head under Merlin’s chin. “He lets me paint his nails.”

“I do too!” Eggsy defended.

After another half hour of pleading and begging, Eggsy was able to get Daisy dressed for bed. The catch was that Merlin had to tuck her in, and Eggsy was over the moon she took to him like a fish to water. He has his PS4 set for Netflix, and the bed turned down when Merlin walked in.

“I suppose this means no sex tonight then?” Merlin asked, stripping down to his pants and crawling in next to Eggsy, who leaned into his waiting arms. Merlin inhaled the scent of Eggsy’s hair, kissing him softly.

“Sorry about that,” Eggsy located American Horror Story and they watched where they had left off a week prior.

*

It was the aroma of bacon filling his nose, coupled with the scent of freshly brewed coffee that coaxed Eggsy out of sleep. He smiled happily, and reached back to find the spot cold and empty. He propped himself on his elbow, looking at the time, it was after nine in the morning. A brief period of panic settled into his chest when he realized Daisy would have gotten up already, and his mum would be out of work. Eggsy scrambled out of bed, and only bothered to shove flannel pajama trousers on. He made it to the living room hearing the baritone of Merlin’s voice, mixed with Daisy’s.

Eggsy peered around the corner and saw his mum seated at the kitchen table, Daisy in her lap, and Merlin looking far too attractive dressed in his own pajamas and a white t-shirt. He noticed he was crooning Country Roads as he cooked over the stove, Daisy was seemingly singing along. He covered his mouth to stifle a chuckle when Daisy mixed up a few words. Eggsy’s heart expanded in his chest at the site. So much for not throwing Merlin into the lion’s den, but as he watched them, Eggsy figured his boyfriend was adjusting well. Letting out a sigh, he headed to the loo, so he could join his family.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I have not forgotten about this story! I hope you all enjoy <3.

Christmas was approaching fast and that only meant one thing for Merlin: his birthday. He had managed to keep it quiet as he and Eggsy dated. They had a few more proper dates. Merlin even went to Eggsy’s mum’s with him to watch Daisy. Merlin continued to surprise Eggsy with how he was with the lass. He had explained that he had some nieces and nephews. Well, more than some, but that was the reasoning behind his experience with children.

It was a slower day at the pub, and Eggsy was hanging around during his lunch break. Merlin served the two people at the bar their drinks and then fetched food for himself and Eggsy. He slid in the booth, resting his ankle against Eggsy’s.

Eggsy grabbed some chips before Merlin could douse them in vinegar. “It’s dead here today,” he observed, dipping his chicken tenders in ranch.

“Not uncommon for a Wednesday, and it is just one in the afternoon.” Merlin reminded him. “Do ye have any plans after work?” It was a short day for Merlin. Percival would be taking over at five, and he had a mind to spend some time with his lad.

“Nope,” Eggsy hooked his leg around Merlin’s under the table and gave him a wink. “That is unless my boyfriend wants to make some,” he leaned forward and smiled against Merlin’s lips when he met him halfway.

“Aye, I think he does.”

They settled back into their spots and enjoyed their meal and each other's company. Merlin was hoping to have Eggsy over at his flat for dinner and the night. He encouraged him to bring JB, it appeared the pug and Gypsy got along just fine. That was if JB didn’t try to sleep in her bed. Merlin got up to grab a pint for them both when the door to the pub opened.

“Welcome to Galahad’s,” Merlin didn’t glance up for a moment until he heard a man clear their throat. The sound was familiar and one he had heard for years. Reluctantly, Merlin peered up and felt the blood leave his face.

“Ham!” An older man barreled in, arms extended in front of him as if to hug someone. Eggsy watched as the man approached Merlin, who appeared to be having a stroke behind the bar. He realized he looked an awful lot like the picture Merlin had at home. Except this man was a bit older, smaller even. He had the same build as Merlin, but he was a little hunched over. Making him appear to be shorter than Merlin.

Merlin stared eyes wide, he hadn’t invited his Da to England. “Da,” he smiled and it was genuine because it had been a year since he’d seen him. Merlin ditched the pints he had poured and walked around to give his Da a hug. He inhaled the scent of him, it was rich and musky, mixed with his Da’s favorite cologne. It brought Merlin back several decades.

He placed his palms on Merlin’s face and gave his son a once over. “Look at ye,” his hands moved to his shoulders and gave them a squeeze. “50 will suit ye well.”

Eggsy had his mouth gaped open. He hadn’t any idea it was Merlin’s birthday. “It’s your birthday?” He asked, coming beside Merlin and pinched his side. “You wanker, you didn’t tell me,” his attention averted to the older man who cackled.

“Spitfire, this yer boy then?” He appraised Eggsy with the same hazel eyes that Merlin had. “Fergus,” he held his hand out to Eggsy. “But ye can call me, Gus,” he narrowed his eyes on Merlin. “Since my boyo here dinnae mentioned ye, sorry to meet like this.” The corners of his eyes crinkled with his smile and Eggsy realized Merlin looked a fair bit like his Da rather than his first assumption.

“Eggsy, I mean, Gary. But I go by Eggsy,” Eggsy was taken aback by the strong handshake Fergus had. He was sure the man was in his eighties at least.

“I haven’t talked to ye in a month, Da,” Merlin mentioned.

“Aye, I know.”

Merlin looked past his Da and frowned. “Ye came alone?”

Fergus snorted. “Like yer sister would allow me to leave the country alone. She dropped me off here and is checking into the hotel.”

“Mm,” Merlin hummed and idly went through a list of people who could have arranged this. It wouldn’t be the first time his family had come unannounced, but he had an idea someone had been involved. Merlin got his Da settled where he and Eggsy had been sitting, and Merlin purposefully sat beside Eggsy.

“So,” Fergus’s eye’s swept over the pair, nothing but amusement and curiosity in them. “How long ye been with my lad?” He took it upon himself to have the beer Merlin had gotten for himself.

Eggsy grinned because he seemed to be the cheeky sort. “A few months now?” Eggsy turned to Merlin and laced their fingers together under the table. The grip his boyfriend had against his was pleading, almost apologetic. Eggsy shifted his gaze back to Merlin’s father.

“Graham,” Fergus tisked. “Yer Ma would be disappointed ye haven’t gotten around to showing this good looking lad off to yer sisters. Bet they would give ye the run around,” he laughed a little. It was deep and throaty, every bit as much like Merlin.

Merlin went stiff beside Eggsy and he placed a soothing hand over Merlin’s thigh. Though, to be fair, Eggsy was enjoying the way Merlin’s father teased. “Yeah,” Eggsy turned to Merlin. “Why haven’t you shown me off? You’ve met mum and Daisy,” he accused lightly and was pleased with the way Merlin seemed to become flustered from that.

“That was situational, aye?” Eggsy’s smile only grew at Merlin’s response. He’d have to explain later he was only making fun and that he truly wasn’t bothered.

Fergus waved a hand in the air between them. “Dinnae worry. The girls will be up tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry?” Merlin blinked. “I think I heard ye wrong, Da,” he was sure of it. “Aye, I believe I did,” Merlin nodded to himself and chose to ignore the pleased expression on Eggsy’s face. He closed his eyes. “Please tell me I heard ye wrong?” Merlin begged, he loved his sisters. Truly, Merlin did, but he did not want to subject Eggsy to all three. It was one thing to have Bridgette there and his Da, but Fiona and Bethany as well spelled disaster. More so for Merlin than anyone.

Eggsy wished that he could pity, Merlin, if at least for his boyfriend’s sake, but the look on his face was far too comical. If you were a stranger, you’d think Merlin was told he only had a few months to live. Eggsy wondered if his sisters were so terrible.

“Oh, stop yer fretting. They will behave themselves,” Fergus dismissed his son’s worries and gave his attention back to Eggsy. Who seemed far too pleased to interact with Merlin’s father. Merlin exhaled when Eggsy had to leave to return back to work. He walked him out and kissed him goodbye.

“So,” Eggsy rocked back on his heels. “Does this mean we’re not spending the evening and night together?”

“The hell it does,” Merlin wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled Eggsy in close for another kiss. “I want ye all to myself tonight,” he assured Eggsy and pressed his lips to Eggsy’s once more. “Go,” Merlin gave Eggsy’s bum a pat and took a few cleansing breaths before returning into the pub. He wished he was surprised to find Harry sitting with his father and chatting it up. Merlin was going to kill his oldest friend, he was certain Harry was behind all of this. As he took his place behind the bar, their eyes met, and Merlin had no doubt Harry was responsible. Merlin smiled tightly back and went to work.

*

“They can’t be that bad,” Eggsy said later that night. They had finished dinner with Merlin’s father and sister. Eggsy thought Bridgette was a nice woman, she looked a fair bit like their mother. He crawled into Merlin’s bed and was waiting for his boyfriend to join him.

“Aye,” Merlin called from the ensuite. “But ye dinnae get them all in the same room with me. It is like being transported back to when I was ten,” he sauntered in and slid beside Eggsy. “Fiona had put makeup on my face while I was sleeping. I was always the last one to get up in the morning and had rushed out without a glance in the mirror. That was a fun time in school,” Merlin rolled his eyes at the memory and cuddled Eggsy close. “I never heard the end of that,” he chuckled still.

“Wait,” Eggsy sat up to look at Merlin. “You? Sleep in?” He was finding this newly added information intriguing. Merlin was always the first up and out, even when Eggsy had begged him to wake him up too. Eggsy liked to run with him sometimes in the morning.

“That is the reason why I made it my life mission to be up before the lot of them,” Merlin nodded his head and turned Netflix on.

Eggsy settled back and smiled fondly. He had wished he could have had a family like that. “They sound lovely,” Eggsy commented and felt the arms of Merlin tighten around him. “When do I meet them all?”

“This Saturday. Apparently, Harry has taken it upon himself to set up a dinner for us all. He went as far as to make sure he took me off of the schedule, the bastard.”

“He’s a decent bloke,” Eggsy gathered. “Hey,” he shifted again. “Were you ever going to tell me about your birthday? A 50th birthday at that?” Eggsy twisted so that he was facing Merlin and poked his sides accusingly. He kept poking when Merlin jumped and laughed from the touch, guarding his side. Eggsy did a few more times until Merlin was out of breath and begging for him to stop. He had Merlin on his back and straddled him, fingers ready to begin assaulting Merlin again if he tried to avoid the question.

“Nae,” Merlin admitted and bucked up when Eggsy tickled him. He carefully took Eggsy’s hands and kissed each palm. “I know 50 is a big number,” his face scrunched in irritation. “But I dinnae want to make it all about me. We are still so new and getting to know one another,” Merlin reached up and gave him a sweet, delicate kiss. Eggsy’s face softened with the confession, but he nipped Merlin’s shoulder in warning.

“Yeah, you git. That means telling me a birthday that is coming and so soon.” Another poke.

Merlin tried to wiggle out from Eggsy’s weight, but the lad was solid. “Promise, no more secrets.”

Eggsy squinted his eyes in suspicion. “Okay,” he drew out and settled back, feeling the press of Merlin’s cock under his arse. He ground down and adored the way Merlin’s pupils dilated with the movement. “This wouldn’t have to do with getting older, would it?” He questioned innocently, never taking his eyes off of Merlin’s. Eggsy kissed up the middle of Merlin’s chest, trailing along his collarbone and the shape of his jaw. “Think you are fit for an old man,” he whispered playfully. Eggsy’s fingers gliding seductively along Merlin’s sides, earning a new shiver from his boyfriend.

“Is that it?” Eggsy breathed over his mouth, “getting old?” He bit Merlin’s lower lip and savored the low moan leaving Merlin’s throat. Eggsy sat up, digging his heels into Merlin’s arse. “I mean,” he rocked his hips. “I could go easy on you. That’s if you’re afraid to break a hip or something,” Eggsy continued his movements, feeling Merlin’s dick grow against him.

Merlin was losing the ability to form coherent words. He wanted to let Eggsy know he was not old, and in fact, could take his lad like he was in his twenties. Except, Eggsy continued to dry hump him and Merlin was lost in sensation and need. His hands found Eggsy’s skin and trailed his palms down Eggsy’s back and cupped his arse. The friction causing his eyes to roll back and Merlin submitted fully to the sultry dance of his boyfriend's hips. His orgasm built and rolled through him, it came in waves of pleasure radiating through his body. Merlin was aware of Eggsy sliding his own pajama trousers down and bringing himself to completion. The warmth of Eggsy’s arousal on his abdomen. Merlin couldn't be bothered to care as he watched Eggsy lock his eyes with his and lick his own spent off of him. And fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing Merlin had ever seen.

“Not old,” Merlin objected weakly as his boyfriend cleaned them off and changed his pajama bottoms. He turned in and scooped Eggsy close when he returned to bed, accepting the soft kiss Eggsy provided.

“I know,” Eggsy agreed. “But that wouldn’t be so bad if you were, hm?” Eggsy giggled when Merlin pinched his arse.

“Aye,” Merlin nodded sleepily, the show they were going to watch forgotten about. “Dinnae be cheeky,” he warned.

“I perish the thought,” Eggsy slotted their legs together and dozed off.

*

It was far too comical to watch all four siblings in the room together. Eggsy sat in the corner of Merlin’s sofa and watched as they all bickered. It was all in fun and sibling rivalry, he was sure. At least that’s what Eggsy figured, not having grown up with brothers or sisters himself. He felt someone sit beside him and smiled at Percival. “Is this how it always is?”

“I think so. I have only gotten the chance to see the four of them together three times in the past ten years I’ve known Merlin,” Percival sipped at his vodka and cranberry, needing the added courage for an evening like this. He was aware that Merlin was going to have a heart attack with what Harry has planned.

Eggsy had gotten along with all of Merlin’s sisters, much to his boyfriend's disbelief. Bridgette was the most like Merlin. She was just slightly stoic and had a resting murder face in place, but she was sweet and kind. Just like Merlin. Fiona looked the most similar to Merlin, she was tall and lean with long, dark, straight hair. It amazed Eggsy that regardless of the easy banter, it was clear that they all loved each other. Bethany came and sat in the chair beside Eggsy, she kicked his foot good naturedly.

“Ye coming to Scotland, aye?” Her bright green eyes alight with curiosity. She tucked a loose strand of her auburn hair behind an ear. Bethany shifted in the chair, crossing a slender leg over the other and tipped her head to the side. It was the way Merlin usually regarded someone who had piqued his interest.

“If your brother invites me,” Eggsy answered and he would. Eggsy watched her stand and go pull Merlin’s ear. Eggsy couldn't hear what they were saying, but he was sure Bethany was insisting Merlin bring Eggsy to their home. Their eyes met briefly and Merlin gave him one of those rare crooked smiles that Eggsy had loved. It was just a simple lift to his cheek, but it carried all the adoration Eggsy felt for him.

It wasn’t long before they were all in cars and headed to the restaurant, Harry had turned towards the pub and Merlin reluctantly followed. His Da and Eggsy chatting in the back seat, Bridgette beside him. “Where is he going?” Merlin wondered.

“Maybe he forgot something,” Bridgette offered, her eyes falling on her father and brother’s boyfriend. “Da likes him,” she offered.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed.

She turned to her brother, who glanced briefly at her. “What?” Merlin asked.

“He seems like a decent bloke,” Bridgette said carefully and the way her brother's knuckles tightened over the steering wheel signaled he knew what she meant. “And you appear happy,” her voice lowered.

“I am,” Merlin said slowly. “Can we discuss this another time?” He looked nervously in the rearview mirror, ensuring Eggsy wasn’t privy to the conversation at hand. “This is nae the time nor place to hash out my dating habits,” Merlin warned her quietly.

Bridgette fixed herself in the seat as they pulled up to the pub. “Very well then.”

Merlin got out, following behind Harry and Percival. “What are we doing here? We had reservations and I know ye like to be fashionably late.”

“Calm down,” Harry shot back. “I forgot my wallet,” he opened the door and stepped aside to let Merlin all the way in.

He stopped, Merlin’s face burning from the blush that had formed there. Merlin was just aware of his family crowding behind him and Eggsy at his side. “Surprise!” Everyone said in unison.

The bar was packed, every person he had known and was good friends with there. All of the staff at Galahad’s and a few others Merlin and Harry had met over the years. Merlin hadn’t moved from the front of the pub as his sisters and father filed in. Merlin was pulled out of his thoughts when his nieces and nephews charged at him and the newest great nephew he had yet to meet was brought over. Merlin was quickly engulfed by arms and happy birthdays, well wishes passed around and a few old faces from his uni days appeared. There was a moment when Merlin wanted to save his boyfriend as Eggsy got pulled into the wrath that was his family. By the wide smile on Eggsy’s face, Merlin figured he didn’t mind.

Once greetings had died down, Merlin found Harry behind the bar. “Ye dinnae fuck up my system,” he warned and gave his shoulder a shove. “Ye didn’t have to do this,” Merlin said affectionately and helped Harry with a few cocktails.

“I did,” Harry argued, handing off the gin martini he had just made. “You would have hidden away like the hermit you are and not told a soul. Which I know is exactly what you had done with your boyfriend,” he raised an eyebrow, challenging Merlin to disagree.

Merlin smiled ruefully and made a few more before taking two Jack and Cokes and finding his man. Eggsy was nestled in a corner booth with two of his older nephews. The boys quickly dispersed as Merlin approached, giving hellos and how are you's and running off. “Having fun?” Merlin asked, handing a drink to Eggsy.

“Yeah,” he smiled reassuringly and had a few sips and scooted closer. “Happy Birthday,” Eggsy whispered sweetly and kissed Merlin. He leaned away and slid a package to Merlin.

“What is this?” Merlin knew what it was, but Eggsy didn’t have to get him anything. “Lad,” Merlin opened it when Eggsy glowered at him. It was a shot glass and it had a Celtic Tree of Life knot and around it had his name, parents and siblings. “How…?”

“Harry helped,” Eggsy supplied. “I didn’t want to get you any old shot glass, or watch, or whatever. I figured a little personal touch to it would be welcome.” He had been nervous. They hadn’t been together long, but the way Merlin spoke of his family, Eggsy thought this was a safe move.

Merlin took Eggsy’s hand and kissed him hard. “I love it,” he said and kissed Eggsy again. Merlin would have snogged him, but Harry wheeled a cake out and began to sing happy birthday to him.

*

“Are ye sure?” Merlin asked, Harry was wiping down tables and Percival was tossing out the trash. “I can stay,” Eggsy was behind him and attempting to shove Merlin out of the door.

Harry disregarded his friend. “Go home,” he ignored the offers Merlin made. “You have one more day with your family tomorrow before they leave. Rest up for the night with Eggsy and I’ll see you Monday.”

Merlin hesitated for a moment longer and reluctantly left. He didn’t feel right allowing Harry to go through all of that trouble and not assist in the clean up. Merlin had to admit he was tired and a cuddle in his bed with Eggsy sounded nice. It was after one in the morning when they reached Merlin’s flat, he didn’t even protest when Eggsy undressed him and settled him into bed. Merlin snuggled Eggsy close when he finally joined him.

“Did you have a good time?” Eggsy asked softly, his hand running along Merlin’s. The weight of Merlin’s lips against the nape of Eggsy’s neck enticed a shiver out of him.

“I did,” Merlin admitted. “My family hasn’t run ye away yet?” He wondered.

“Nah,” Eggsy assured Merlin. “It’s nice to be around a family like that,” he said quietly. Eggsy continued his caress over Merlin’s arm and drifted off.

*

Eggsy hadn’t hugged that many people in his life, but he was a little sorry to see Merlin’s family go. They were a nice bunch and clearly loved Merlin a fair bit. Eggsy watched in awe as Merlin’s father got a little weepy while saying goodbye to his son. They waited until they had boarded the plane and Merlin stood in the airport watching the plane take off. There was an air of longing surrounding him.

“You’ll see them again, yeah?” Eggsy asked.

“I will. Already talking about a Scotland visit in the summer, or perhaps sending for them to come here again.” Merlin stayed for just a moment longer and wrapped an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders. “Care for lunch? I’ll make ye something at home,” Merlin led them to the car.

“You? Cook?” Eggsy laughed from the pinch to his arse.

“Aye, cheeky shite,” Merlin buckled into his car and left.


	11. Chapter 11

“Sh,” Harry waited for whoever was walking out in the hall to pass before allowing Percival to continue.

It wasn’t the first time, and certainly won’t be the last, that they ended up in his office shagging. The weight of Percival’s hand on the small of his back was grounding, his husband’s palm veered lower sending a series of shivers over his spine. Harry arched into the touch and pressed back signaling for Percival to continue.

As he strained against the ropes around his wrists, Harry wanted to reach back and touch his husband, but Percival made sure that he could not. It was a game they often liked to play, to see how long Harry could go cut off from the ability to touch and see. Because he was well blinded by the black sleep mask they had stowed away in Harry’s desk drawer for events such as this.

Percival leaned in to nip one of Harry’s earlobes softly, luring quiet, and low moans from Harry’s lips. He placed a small kiss behind said ear and smiled against his flushed skin. It was sweet and delicate, not at all like Percival was thrusting into his husband. Harry quite enjoyed it rough and Percival didn’t have a mind to care. He was close, Percival felt the peak of his orgasm come to a head. Purposefully slowing down to see how long they could last. He was aware Harry was going to come just like this, bent over the desk, face pressed against the cool, walnut surface with his hands in front of him.

“Please,” Harry begged, wincing from the bite of Percival’s hand meeting his arse. The air adding an impressive whooshing noise, making the smacking sound more painful than it was.

The heat of Percival’s breath against the nape of Harry’s neck. “Please, what?” He asked lowly and bit his neck. “Manners, my love.” Percival reminded Harry and added another assault to his now red arse cheek enticing delightful whimpers from Harry.

“Please…” Harry panted, every nerve was singing from the mix of sensations. Both pain and arousal. “Sir,” he finished with a huff and sighed when his husband took a firm hold of his cock. It didn’t take but a few strokes before Harry was spilling all over the floor like a virgin schoolboy who had their first handjob.

As Percival was on the brink of his orgasm, his husband’s opening tightened around his cock. The pressure causing Percival to teeter over, coughing out a moan he shuddered as he filled his husband. Bowing forward, Percival peppered tender kisses along Harry’s sweat-moistened back. He nuzzled into the damp, curly brown hair and eased out of Harry. They made quick work to clean themselves, ensuring they both looked presentable before returning to work.

“I am glad Merlin gifted us that cock ring as a gag gift for Christmas,” Percival mused discarding the now clean toy into the drawer reserved for such things. “I quite enjoyed it,” he combed over his hair in the mirror and turned to give Harry a deep kiss adding a bit of tongue. Because why the fuck not? It was New Year’s Eve, after all.

Harry smiled and ensured his tie was in order. “Mm,” he hummed approvingly. “I shall try it myself next time.”

“If I allow it,” Percival rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder, peering at their reflection in the mirror. He reached up to smooth a piece of hair that had bounced out of place. “You should wear it curly more often,” he commented, twisting to face Harry and run his palms over his navy blue linen shirt. “I like it.” It wasn’t a real secret, Percival had expressed his fondness over Harry’s curls several times over the years. He grinned when Harry gave him the dimpled smile he loved so much. “Come on,” Percival took Harry’s hand. “Before Merlin is looking for us because you know he will.”

“Of course,” Harry agreed and headed down to the loud pub below.

*

“Why aren’t you coming with us?” Roxy asked, applying more foundation onto her face. She peeked over her shoulder to see Eggsy mindlessly scrolling on his phone. “Tilde said you were more than welcome to join us,” she knew Merlin would be working closing shift tonight. It would be the busiest night for all pubs.

“I plan to head to Galahad’s soon.” Eggsy smiled at the text received from Merlin. It was the first year in what seemed like ages that Eggsy would be ringing it in with another. Not that Roxy ever left him out, but he had his own boyfriend, and fuck if Eggsy was going to let a little thing like work get in the way.

Roxy smiled to herself, misting her curls with hair spray. She ruffled them a little so they were cascading past her shoulders, Roxy touched up the smokey eyeshadow and turned to her best friend. “How do I look?” She did a 360 for Eggsy to see.

“You look hot as fuck, babe,” Eggsy approved, sitting up on his bed to get a proper look at her. The tight black, strapless dress hugged all of her curves, the black sequins catching the light as she moved. “Tilde is going to go wild,” and if he were into birds he’d fuck her himself. He’d learned to keep comments like that to himself ever since being invited to have a threesome with her and Tilde.

She could feel the heat of her blush spreading over her cheeks. Roxy grabbed the small, red leather jacket and shrugged into it. “You sure you don’t want to go?” She worried, taking the small clutch bag she was bringing.

They were heading to South Bank to eat at a restaurant and watch the firework display that took place over the River Thames. Roxy didn’t like to leave Eggsy behind, even though she knew where he’d be. He had been involved in most of the activities she had partaken in.

Eggsy got up, giving her a big hug and a soft kiss on the cheek. “Go,” he turned her and smacked her bottom. “I’ll be making my own fun tonight,” he gave her a wink before settling back onto his bed with JB. It was only eight and he didn’t really want to sit at the pub that long. Eggsy decided on a quick round of Call of Duty before hitting the shower.

*

Merlin didn’t have much time to stare at the clock, as people from all over London, and a few other places, gathered in Galahad’s. Even with the knowledge it would be busy, each year caught him by surprise. There were always the regulars and a few newcomers. Some would start to frequent the pub and more often than not, they were just quick faces easily forgotten by the end of the night. He kicked out drinks quicker than on a Friday evening, but with Percival by his side, Merlin was feeling confident.

With Tilde having taken the night off, Harry was helping with service. It wasn’t completely unusual that he’d be on the floor. There were a few people shocked the owner of an establishment would be serving. Harry always smiled and commented it was good to stay true to roots.

There was the chime of the bell signaling another customer’s entrance. Merlin didn’t look up from the Kamikaze he was making. “Welcome to Galahad’s,” he shouted over the roar of voices and music.

He was sure there wasn’t a spot at the bar to be had. Merlin served the young blonde her drink and heard the swivel of the stool as someone sat. Dropping a napkin in front of his newest customer, Merlin stopped when another hand grabbed his. He was about to snatch it away when he met an amused pair of blue-green eyes.

“Hi,” Eggsy says loudly. He would have whispered, but he could barely hear himself think. “I could use a Merlin,” he winks and the suggestion isn’t lost on him as Merlin smiles widely at him. Eggsy adores it, it is a large curve of his perfect lips, crinkling the corners of his deep hazel eyes. Eggsy could get lost in his face. Not helping himself, Eggsy leans in for a fast kiss. He realizes it isn’t fair to other paying customers to monopolize the bartender.

“Coming right up,” Merlin breathes over Eggsy’s warm lips. He’s quick to mix the apple-whiskey based drink he had first introduced Eggsy to. Merlin serves it up with another kiss as a trade off as opposed to payment. He can see the confused expression on Eggsy’s face when Merlin leaves the bill untouched on the bar, giving Eggsy a wink before disappearing to make a table’s drink orders.

If at all possible, the place begins to fill up more the closer they approach midnight. Eggsy is pressed between a larger set bloke who is talking loudly trying to convince the bird beside him to have a shag in his car. On the other side is a smaller, petite girl, and he only calls her that because she appears to be fifteen and Eggsy knows she is of age. Her perfume is strong and clogging all of Eggsy’s senses. He would have moved except it is but all impossible to maneuver around. Eggsy is effectively barricaded against the bar counter, people against his back. He’d turn to have a look who it was, but he was left little room to shift. Eggsy meets Merlin’s eyes briefly and he smiles reassuringly after a concerned expression crosses Merlin’s features.

All of the tellies in the pub are stationed to the local BBC news broadcasting live as they countdown to the New Year. Big Ben showcased with a beautiful view of the River Thames. A strong hand grasps Eggsy’s and he is finding himself being guided over the top of the bar. “Merlin!” He exclaims as everyone in the pub hoots and hollers when Merlin settles Eggsy on the counter in front of him.

Merlin smoothes his palms over Eggsy’s jeans, everyone counting down from ten as Big Ben approaches 2019. He echoes the count along with the crowd, his eyes never leaving Eggsy’s. A soft pink coloring has now dusted Eggsy’s milky skin.

“Five, four, three, two, one, Happy New Year!” Rings through Eggsy’s ears as he takes Merlin’s face in his grasp and closes the space between them. No one seems to mind the erotic exchange they are having, everyone taking this moment to have their first kiss of 2019. Eggsy wraps his legs around Merlin’s waist to pull him close, slipping his tongue between Merlin’s lips. It burns like the hot coals left from a fire against Eggsy’s mouth.

They separate for a moment, filling their oxygen deprived lungs. “Happy New Years,” Merlin said and trapped Eggsy’s mouth to his once more. Leaving Eggsy no time to reciprocate the sentiment. The way Eggsy is nibbling his lower lip tells Merlin that it isn’t unwelcome.

*

“You know what sounds good?” Harry slurs, his feet dangling over the arm of the chair he is in. Seated in front of the fireplace, his now empty martini glass on the carpet in front of him. He starts humming to the tune of the song playing over the speakers.

Eggsy is the one to answer. “What?” He shifts from his spot on the floor, Merlin behind him with his arms caged around Eggsy’s chest.

“Pancakes,” Harry says dreamily and Percival snorts in response. He pops up enough to see his husband downing his second Vodka and cranberry. “What is so funny over there?” He’s frowning and struggling to keep his head up. Perhaps he shouldn’t have had that third martini. It was the New Year and they had finally closed the pub to customers at 2 am. It was now 4.

“Mm,” Eggsy’s head falls into the crook of Merlin’s shoulder, fingers absently tracing over the intricate Celtic tattoos on Merlin’s forearms. “That does sound good,” his stomach has now taken to the idea and was making an assortment of noises in response.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed. “But ye are not sober enough to be trusted near a flame,” he points out to Harry, who is now giving an impressive pout. “That dinnae work on me, I am not yer husband.” He reminds his friend and if, at all possible, the pout deepens.

“Percival,” Harry whines acting more like a child than the middle aged man that he is. “Fix it,” he lifts up on his elbows to see his husband snoring softly on the chaise lounge. “Bugger,” Harry huffs and falls back.

Soon enough, Merlin is dozing behind Eggsy and he has an idea. Ditching his boyfriend, Eggsy makes sure there’s a pillow behind his head before darting off to the kitchen.

Percival sniffs the air, his stomach making a mix of ungentlemanly noises at the aroma wafting into the room. “Harry,” he doesn’t move. “I hope you are not cooking, you are far more inebriated than I am.” He finally looks when his husband grunts from where he has been resting all along.

“What?” Harry rubs at his eyes.

“Get up,” Eggsy calls, backing out of the kitchen. “Time to eat,” he sets the full plates down on an empty booth table and rouses his boyfriend with a series of kisses. He starts off with small pecks to the lips and works into a few filthy ones with tongue. Eggsy yelps as Merlin pulls him down into a proper snog.

Harry wavers a bit and fake gags at the scene. “Get a room,” he wanders off to the source of the delightful smell of food. He makes a point to glide his fingers over Percival’s head. “Come on, darling.”

They all settle into the booth and Harry happily claps his hands at the site of blueberry pancakes. He does not at all moan out after the first bite. “I was dreaming about these,” Harry comments after a moment.

“There’s more,” Eggsy mentions once Harry cleared off his plate within five minutes. He watches him go to stand and almost fall off of his seat. “Hold it, bruv,” Eggsy shoves him back into the booth. “I got it, yeah?”

He waits until Eggsy is gone to turn to Merlin. “That’s a keeper,” Harry directs to his friend. “He makes some pretty good pancakes.”

“Aye,” Merlin smiles which dissolves into a skeptical frown as Harry leans in closer.

“You should put a ring on it,” Harry whispers rather loudly. He relaxes beside Percival and giggles. “He should put a ring on it,” he gazes lovingly at his husband and gives him a sloppy kiss. “You put a ring on it.”

“I did,” Percival runs his fingers through Harry’s messy hair.

“But you didn’t make me pancakes,” Harry seems bothered by this realization and pulls away abruptly, almost falling over again. He catches himself before he can land on the floor. “Put a ring on it!” He squints his eyes and pokes Merlin’s nose and begins singing ‘if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it’.

“You like Beyonce?” Eggsy returns with more food. “Why is he singing that?” The question is directed to Merlin, who is shaking his head at Harry.

“Never mind, lad,” Merlin soothes and kisses Eggsy’s temple.

They don’t end up leaving the pub until after seven in the morning, Percival making sure to lock up and place a sign on the door notifying the public they will be closed for the day. He has to shove a dancing Harry into the cab after he began to serenade Eggsy and Merlin Beyonce’s ‘Single Ladies’ along with the dance moves. Percival keeps it in the back of his mind to ask how his husband knows that song and dance.

“Best New Years, ever,” Eggsy says sleepily, Merlin wrapped securely around him. They managed to tack black sheets over Eggsy’s windows so they could get some sleep.

Merlin trails a series of kisses along the side of Eggsy’s exposed neck. “It was,” he agreed, hoping they’d have many more together in the future.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update for you all, I hope you enjoy <3  
> As always, I am very grateful for all of the feedback you lovely people bestow upon me and the story. You are all the best.  
> Much Love <3 xoxo

He started off feeling fine, figuring Daisy’s cold hadn’t affected him, and Eggsy didn’t expect it to. He had a pretty good immune system and was surrounded by germy stranger's day in and day out at the coffee shop. Eggsy went to work with a scratchy throat, nothing major really, he has had worse. A few lozenges would take care of it and lemon-tea honey. He went to bed a little earlier than normal, feeling run down, but Eggsy gathered it was from the busy Monday they had.

Except when he woke up Eggsy could barely keep his eyes open against the bright sun shining into the room. The ache behind his eyes causing him to squeeze them shut quickly. He rolled over and moaned and regretted it just as fast. It felt like there was a large lump in his throat, only it had needles sticking out of it and scraped against his esophagus.

That wasn’t the only problem, he couldn’t breathe. His nose clogged up with more snot than a drain clogged with hair after months of a woman showering and not properly sweeping the hair out after each wash. He tried to open his eyes again, slowly this time, and noted how hard it was. They were crusted over from whatever gunk that had seeped out overnight. Eggsy tried to move and each limb appeared to be weighed down by an extra stone, he huffed in agitation and heaved out of bed, scrubbing his face as he does, in attempts to remove whatever shite had settled over his eyelids.

Eggsy was faintly aware of Rox in the shower when he went to take a piss, it wasn’t the first time, and he knew she wouldn’t care. He really didn’t care at this point.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Roxy called from behind the curtain.

“Morning,” Eggsy rasped and winced when it sounded like he was speaking around a mouth full of gravel and to be fair, it really felt like that too. He met Roxy’s eyes, who had now popped her head out.

“Shite, Eggsy, you look like death,” she observed and a concerned frown formed over her features. “You should stay home,” Roxy suggested and watched him shuffle out of the bath waving a hand behind him in disregard to what she said.

He slowly got ready for work. The clothes against his skin felt like needles, everything was hypersensitive. Eggsy shivered when he placed the cool jeans onto his legs, it was too cold and now he had thrown himself into a fit of the shakes. Jesus, he needed to get himself together. Eggsy made his way to the medicine cabinet, again, not bothering to knock or give Roxy privacy as she stood there naked. And it really wasn’t the first time he had seen her naked.

“You are not coming in,” Roxy said, noting his fully dressed body. He looked worse for wear, red-rimmed-puffy eyes, and nose with an attractive trail of snot glistening over his pink lips. That was about to make its way into his open mouth because he clearly couldn’t breathe from his nose. “Oh, for Christ sake,” Roxy huffed and grabbed a tissue to wipe him up.

Eggsy batted her away feebly. “I’m not a baby, Rox,” he said nasally and he really needed to stop talking because it hurt so fucking much.

“Get your arse back in bed.” She gave him a shove, not bothering to do more than to wrap a towel around herself “Come on,” Roxy kept guiding him until Eggsy fell onto the bed. She started removing his clothes and tucked the covers around his shivering body. With the back of her hand, she checked his forehead, it was very warm. Roxy left and came back, covered in a robe, and handed him a mug. He eyed it skeptically and didn’t make any movements to take it.

“Eggsy,” Roxy said sternly. “I’ll force it down, I don’t care.” She stood, looming over him with one hand on her hip, and the other clutching the mug that was sure to make Eggsy gag.

“No,” he said stubbornly and tried to hide under the duvet like a child. “That shite should be illegal, it is the worst.” His voice was muffled from under his hiding place.

“Gary, drink this.” Roxy so rarely used his birth name, so, it sprung the reaction she was hoping for and Eggsy popped his head out. He tried so hard to scowl at her and it just looked like a little kid who was refusing nap time. “Open up,” she coaxed and his ‘scowl’ deepened, he really shouldn’t look cute sick.

“I hate you,” Eggsy accused and took the offered drink. It should not be called as such, it was poison. At least that’s how it tasted. Taking the first sip caused him to shudder hard and cough, it was a wet sound.

Roxy sat on the edge of his bed. “More,” she encouraged. “That’s a good boy,” she praised when he finished the whole thing and not before he made a very dramatic gagging sound from the last sip. “That wasn’t so bad,” she smiled a little when he flipped her off and burrowed back under the covers.

“I’ll be back. I’m going to tell Jimmy to open and I’ll take JB out and make sure you are good.” Roxy dropped a soft kiss to his forehead and disappeared.

It had felt like an eternity before Roxy returned, but she came into his room with a Tesco bag containing everything he’d need. A box of tissues, vapor rub, lozenges, and more of that awful fucking liquid death they called cold medicine.

He opened his mouth to thank her, and she promptly shoved a thermometer in. He glared a little and struggled to hold his breath because god forbid he actually be able to use his nose.

“Hm,” Roxy hummed when it beeped. “You have a fever. That medicine I gave you should start working. I can stay home if you need me to,” she offered, running soothing fingers through his dampened hair.

Eggsy leaned into the touch, and it felt nice. “Nah,” he croaked. “You go, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, but if you need me call, okay?” Roxy raised a delicate brow and waited for his nod of acknowledgment. She got up and made sure he was comfortable before leaving him.

Eggsy heard the door open and close with the click of the lock once she left. JB curled in the space behind his knees. Whatever she had given him must have been nighttime, because it wasn’t long before Eggsy fell into a dreamless slumber.

*

If at all possible Eggsy woke feeling worse. What had first started off as an ache, soon turned into pounding behind his eyes, like someone was hammering right against his eyeball. His sinuses completely closed and stopped up with what only could be snot. Eggsy’s whole head felt swollen and ready to burst. He would have stayed under the duvet and died if it weren’t for the clank of pots and pans coming from the kitchen. That and his bladder wasn’t very happy with him. It was after one in the afternoon and somehow he had slept over 5 hours.

Eggsy grabbed the duvet and wrapped himself with it before making the necessary trip to the loo and then investigating. Maybe Roxy did come home after all.

“I told you I’d be fine,” Eggsy grumbled and stopped in the doorway to the kitchen. It wasn’t Roxy standing there, but his boyfriend. “Merlin?” He squeaked, well attempted to, which only caused Eggsy to cough long and hard. It shook his whole body, shoulders slumping forward as it wracked his core.

Merlin ditched the soup he was making to wrap his arms around Eggsy and bring him to sit. “Ye look awful,” Merlin observed. Eggsy was a mess, his eyes almost swollen shut and nose as red as Rudolph.

“Thanks,” Eggsy wheezed, and took the offered glass of water. It didn’t do much to soothe the burning there, but it helped wash down whatever he was coughing out of his lungs.

“Ye should have a bath,” Merlin said, going back to the pot he was working over. “I am making ye Ma’s famous chicken soup, it could cure the flu,” Merlin swore and added a few more spices.

“You cook?”

“Aye. Just a wee bit, my Ma made sure we all knew the basics.”

He watched Merlin cook, swaying a little in his seat. Eggsy blinked awake, apparently, he had fallen asleep sitting up.

“Here,” Merlin gave him a bowl.

Eggsy took a few spoonfuls and absolutely did not moan by how good it made his throat feel. “How did you know I was sick?” He was positive that Roxy had called him. Eggsy knew she would be worried.

“I went to the shop to see ye at lunchtime and when ye weren’t in Roxy told me why. So, I asked for the key and came to take care of ye.” Merlin shrugged as if this were a completely normal response.

It gave Eggsy a warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest and tummy, or perhaps it was the soup. “You could catch whatever this is.” His throat was feeling a little better with the hot broth trailing down it.

“Nae. I work in a bar around a bunch of people and trust me, not all of them are the cleanest sort.”

Eggsy smiled a little around his soup. “Yeah, that’s what I said. But now I’m dying from whatever Daisy had.” He scrunched his face up.

“Aye, kids carry all sorts of things.” Merlin laughed and cleaned his mess while Eggsy finished. “Do ye want more?” He asked, taking the empty bowl.

“Nah, think I’m good. That was aces, babe.” Eggsy smiled up at Merlin and moved away swiftly when Merlin tried to kiss him. “I’m infected!” Eggsy slumped in his chair.

“I will take my chances.” Merlin braced his hands on either side of Eggsy’s head against the wall and leaned in.

“But,” Eggsy protested. “I’m sick.”

“I want to kiss ye, lad. Ye going to deny me that?” Merlin trailed his nose over one of Eggsy’s cheekbones.

“Well,” Eggsy stammered. “When you put it that way.” Because he was really fucking weak for his boyfriend and weak in general. The cold was clouding his judgement, and Eggsy met him halfway. It was soft and gentle and over just as fast as it had started.

“Come on,” Merlin said, taking Eggsy’s hand and he led them to the bathroom. “Strip, and I’ll run a bath for ye.” He made sure the water was warm, but not too warm, because Merlin was sure Eggsy was spiking another fever. He added some vapor bath salts, and stirred them in with his hand. Eggsy’s whole body was flushed with fever, and he was visibly shivering.

“In ye go.” Eggsy did as he was told and sighed when the water touched his sensitive skin.

The vapors from the bath salts opening his sinuses, and Eggsy could breathe just a little easier than before. He sagged back, allowing the warmth to lap around his shoulders and chest. A rattling sound left his lips with each exhale, Eggsy wondered if perhaps this was more than just a cold. He allowed his eyes to close, listening to Merlin moving around in the space, a cupboard door was shut, and then a soft wash cloth caressed him. Eggsy hissed from the contact, but didn’t move as the cloth paused over the side of his neck.

He peeked at Merlin from one cracked eye. “S’okay,” he whispered. “Just a little sensitive is all,” Eggsy explained, and settled back when Merlin continued to wash him.

“Eggsy.” The heat of Merlin’s breath ghosted over Eggsy’s face. He smiled and realized he must have fallen asleep in the tub. Good thing he had his boyfriend here, because Eggsy was sure that Merlin wasn’t holding his shoulders up before.

“Ye fell asleep.” There is just a touch of humor in Merlin’s voice, but his hazel eyes are soft and empathetic. “Come on,” he gets Eggsy into a sitting position, and assists him out of the tub.

His legs are weak and wobbly, Eggsy has to grasp onto Merlin’s shoulders for better balance. He feels like an infant, but is grateful for the added support. If he didn’t feel like well rolled over shit, Eggsy would be turned on by Merlin’s hands all over him to rub him down with a towel. But his cock does not rise to the occasion, and quite frankly, Eggsy feels as though he could sleep for years. Despite the soup and other medication he had consumed in the early hours of the day, Eggsy’s throat is swollen, and the feeling that he had swallowed shards of glass pain him with every swallow.

Merlin settles Eggsy into the bed, two duvets tucked up to his chin. “Ye should try some of this,” Merlin holds the container of vapor rub up for Eggsy’s inspection. “Some on yer chest, and on yer temples will help. I’d even say a little under yer nose,” he is already taking a glob of it to Eggsy’s temples just like he had suggested. Merlin ignores the frail whimpers of protest leaving Eggsy’s lips and applies the rest.

“So...cold,” Eggsy’s teeth chatter. He allows Merlin to finish before finding solace under the cover once more.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed. “But it will help,” he assured Eggsy and combed his long fingers through Eggsy’s hair. It was still a little damp from the bath, but no longer from the sweat caused by his fever. There was a red flush coloring Eggsy’s cheeks, which matched his runny nose and eyes.

He’s feeling unconsciousness threaten to consume him, reaching out Eggsy takes Merlin’s other hand. “Stay.” His voice cracks, because he can barely talk with how fucking swollen everything is.

“Hold on.” Merlin places a tender kiss to the tip of Eggsy’s hairline. He isn’t gone long, but long enough Eggsy dozed off and is snoring rather loudly in comparison to his usually quiet snores. Merlin can’t find it in himself to find it repulsive, even with Eggsy’s nose glistening from the vapor rub and snot, his mouth open wide in attempts to find oxygen. He almost doesn’t want to wake him, but knows that what he had brought will help. Eggsy is slow to rouse, but comes to with a small smile.

“Here,” Merlin offers the mug, and a look of horror crosses Eggsy’s features.

“No!” Eggsy tosses the duvet over his head and refuses to come out. “I ain’t drinking that shite. It is liquid death and Roxy forced me to drink it earlier.” No matter how much Eggsy cares for Merlin he is not taking another sip of that stuff. He does not budge as Merlin tries to unveil his face. “No,” Eggsy says stubbornly.

“Eggsy,” Merlin chuckles lightly. “It is nae cold medicine.”

“What is it then?” Eggsy peers out, just one eye is visible, and scrutinizing Merlin and his offering.

“A hot toddy,” Merlin promises. “It was a recipe passed down in my family, and we have used it for years.” He watches Eggsy take a tentative sip and melt. “It should help to soothe the throat, and it’s great to help ye sleep.”

Eggsy can barely taste the whisky, and catches just a hint of lemon, honey, and herbs. His taste buds shot from lack of ability to smell. “Thanks, babe,” Eggsy finishes the rest rather quickly, and is all warm and snuggly.

His head is swimming from either the alcohol or the cold. He curls into the embrace Merlin offers once he is beside him, and Eggsy is finding it hard to fight the exhaustion much longer. Especially now that Merlin is humming, Eggsy can’t place the song and really doesn’t care. His voice deep and rumbly against Eggsy’s ear.

*

Merlin finishes the last of the dishes, and loads the leftover soup into the fridge. He’s about to take JB out when he hears a loud ‘hush’ coming from behind him.

“Eggsy,” Merlin turns from the kitchen, catching the sick boy before he falls.

“Hi,” Eggsy says groggily and smiles up at Merlin with his red-rimmed eyes and red-snot covered nose. “I feel great,” he laughs a little, and coughs which contradicts his statement. “Best shite, whatever you gave me.” Eggsy is floating, quite literally. His head feels as if it will descend his body, and drift off into the London sky.

“Ye need to be back in bed,” Merlin says and guides him to the bed. “Ye can barely stand,” he gently lowers Eggsy down, and kisses the pout that has now formed on Eggsy’s lips.

“You are b-e-a-utiful,” Eggsy giggles as Merlin covers his body. “Best boyfriend, ever,” Eggsy whispers as he begins to succumb to more sleep.

The next time he wakes up it is the next morning. Eggsy is hot, but not from fever. He is effectively wrapped around Merlin, and the man could be a space heater. He rolls to the side and notices the mound of tissues and lozenge wrappers overflowing the rubbish bin. Eggsy half wonders when all of that happened, not having any recollection of the last 12 hours at least. It is still fairly early, but he needs to piss. He makes a quick trip and returns back just as quickly, not particularly liking the cool air on his still semi-sensitive skin. At least he feels half human and can suck in air through the right nostril.

It takes him another full day of bed rest to actually kick it to the point he feels like an actual person again. All the while, Merlin stayed with him and Eggsy was thankful for the second hot toddy Merlin made him.

“Thank you.” It is the fourth time Eggsy has said it on their way to the coffee shop. Merlin parks beside the curb and leans in for a sweet kiss. “I really appreciated you staying with me,” Eggsy says between another kiss.

“Ye are welcome.” Merlin cups his cheek, and pulls him closer for a deeper snog. “I can think of a way ye can make it up to me,” Merlin says and grins.

“Oh?”

“Mm,” Merlin hums and gives Eggsy a final kiss. “This weekend,” he promises, and laughs when Eggsy pulls him in for another slow kiss.

“Alright.” Eggsy loves the seductive glint in Merlin’s eyes as he leaves.

Except by the time the weekend came, Merlin was as bad as Eggsy had been and it was Eggsy’s turn to return the favor. He didn’t mind one bit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, smut, smut. Yeah, that's basically all this chapter is.  
> Enjoy!

It had been a week since Merlin was out of commission, and just about two weeks since they’d last been in the bed together. Intimately, that is, and Eggsy was hoping to rectify the situation. He poked his head around the door, Merlin was settling comfortably on his bed, and Eggsy’s spot there free.

It appeared as though the only ‘Netflix and chill’ that would be going on was just that, Netflix and chilling. Eggsy finished in the loo and stood in front of the telly, Merlin was fiddling with his phone, looking far too edible in his pants and nothing else. His eyes swept over the hard planes of muscle exposed. The cutest of scars were on his lower left abdomen, and Eggsy remembers Merlin telling him about his appendicitis, and it’s subsequent removal.

Finally, Merlin looks up, catching Eggsy gazing at him, and to call it as such is unfair. The lad is looking at him like he is something to eat, there being something feral, and hungry in Eggsy’s blue-green eyes. Merlin clocks his movements, they are slow, calculated, and deliberate. The sway of his hips causes Merlin’s cock to twitch. Merlin is trapped, eyes locked on Eggsy’s and never veering, like a deer in headlights or an antelope staring death in the face as the panther stalks him. Merlin is the deer, the antelope, and Eggsy is a beautiful predator.

Eggsy crawled onto the foot of the bed, slowly making his way up Merlin’s long form, hovering just over his chest. Merlin’s pupils dilate with their close proximity, his hazel eyes huge, with nothing but hunger evident in them.

There is a small smile, just a tiny lift to the corner of Merlin’s mouth. “Hi,” Eggsy whispers, beaming when Merlin’s grin grows.

“Hello,” his voice low and rumbly, discarding his phone in favor to rub his palms over Eggsy’s hips. The skin is smooth, and warm under his palms from Eggsy’s shower.

The glint in Eggsy’s eyes is lethal, trained on Merlin like he is a meal to be had, and Eggsy is the hunter. Their lips touch, it is a soft, gentle press - quickly becoming scorching, Eggsy’s intentions evident. As he moves lower, trailing a series of hot, wet kisses along his body, Merlin’s hand finds Eggsy’s hair. A shiver runs through him as steady hands run along the inside of his thighs, carefully spreading them apart.

Eggsy catches the band of Merlin’s pants between his teeth, dragging them down as his body moves south. His cock already thickening, Eggsy tosses the clothing somewhere, and moves back to Merlin, nipping and nibbling the warm skin between Merlin’s thigh and groin, enticing soft moans from his boyfriend. The hold Merlin has on his hair tightens. Eggsy smiles, nuzzling his nose in the tuft of hair there. He has a firm grasp of Merlin’s hips - nails digging into the flesh there - licking in one swift movement from the base to the tip of Merlin’s dick, paying special attention to the slit, laving at it. He can hear an assortment of curse words leave Merlin’s lips, soft, low, hushed noises. There is a feeling of satisfaction unfolding in his chest knowing he is the cause for the delightful sounds.

Merlin’s brain has checked out from any rational forms of coherence, his head swimming with the mix of sensations Eggsy is making him feel. It’s as if all of the blood rushes to his now aching, and leaking dick. There is a buzz in the back of his brain, Eggsy’s mouth hot, and moist around his cock. Merlin bucks up, forcing Eggsy to take more of his member, the hands on his hips squeezing harder in response.

There is a hum of approval low in Merlin’s throat, Eggsy smiles widely around his boyfriend. He starts moving up and down, sucking and twirling his tongue as he does. Merlin’s breath is coming out in huffs, his abdomen clenching with each hard exhale.

“Close,” he manages through clenched teeth, a bead of sweat forming over his brow. The pit of his stomach coiling in anticipation, and a frustrated groan leaves him before he can think. Eggsy is off him, a dark look of lust clouding his vision. Merlin would have thought of something rude to say, but Eggsy is quick, too quick and his thoughts are properly out the window, replaced with a sensation he has only experienced a handful of times.

Eggsy licks the parameter of Merlin’s opening, slipping it over the firm muscle of his arse. He can feel Merlin quiver with each lap of his tongue, small, tiny kitten licks. Eggsy is momentarily held immobile, Merlin’s thighs having clamped around his head once Eggsy slipped the tip of his tongue in.

Merlin felt the heat of Eggsy’s breath as he let out a breathless laugh. He found himself giggling in response, it was all gasping and hushed. A delightful shiver ran down his spine as Eggsy continued his task. Merlin shouted out in pleasure, as Eggsy’s tongue trailed from his hole, over his balls, and along the underside of his dick.

“Fuck,” he coughed out, and glared accusingly up at Eggsy. Merlin would have said more except Eggsy was three steps ahead of him, and retrieving a bottle of lube. Before he can question Eggsy, he is left speechless with what Eggsy is doing.

He has his fingers coated with lube, and one pressed firmly against Merlin’s tight hole, whatever his boyfriend was going to say quickly leaves his lips in turn for a loud moan. Eggsy circles the muscle, inserting the tip in, and repeating. Merlin is panting harder now, eyes crazed with yearning. Eggsy leans forward, trailing his tongue over the waves of black ink covering his boyfriends collarbone.

There is a slight tremor that rolls through Merlin as Eggsy gently pushes his finger all the way in. Merlin clenches instinctively against the foreign digit inside of him - it begins to move carefully, as if handling a virgin - he relaxes, Eggsy’s sweet, hot breath over his face, velvety lips tenderly placed to his.

“Is this okay?” Eggsy whispers.

“Aye,” and it is the most fucking okay thing ever. As Eggsy adds another, Merlin gasps in shock.

It is not uncomfortable, not yet. They kiss, and it’s slow, and soft, and then it’s not. It grows hotter, rougher, hungrier. They take each other in as if they are dying men and this is the last time they’ll ever have one another again. Eggsy is on his third finger and Merlin can feel his hole stretching, burning to accommodate Eggsy.

Eggsy gently rakes the tip of his middle finger along Merlin’s prostate, a noise he has never heard Merlin make fills the room. It is a loud strangled cry, but containing all pleasure and need.

“Christ,” Merlin croaks, and he can see fucking stars.

He removes them, lubricating his dick, and situating himself in-between Merlin’s thighs. Eggsy runs his palms along the inside, racking his nails on his way back down. He can see the goosebumps rise along the pale flesh. Eggsy angles himself, but is stopped short by Merlin’s hand over his.

“Here,” Merlin tosses him a pillow, and to show Eggsy what he means, he lifts his hips. He gives a nod of approval once Eggsy has placed it properly.

Eggsy watches Merlin take careful breaths as he slowly sinks in. It takes every ounce of control for him not to come from Merlin’s tight hole around the base of his dick. Merlin is warm, and even with his preparations taut. Eggsy stays still for a moment, allowing Merlin to get used to the feel of him.

It isn’t completely alien, Merlin exhales the breath he had been holding in, his body naturally relaxing to the feeling. Eggsy’s girth is wider than Merlin had ever experienced before - and to be fair it hasn’t been a lot - and he’s finding he is savoring the impression. He rocks, setting a motion for Eggsy to follow, and Merlin settles back while Eggsy fucks him. He peers up at his boyfriend through cracked eyes, and it is a new angle. Eggsy focused, brows pulled tight as if he is concentrating. Merlin is finding it very attractive. He reaches up to tangle his fingers in the back of Eggsy’s fluffy, messy hair. Each thrust is sending Merlin deeper into euphoric bliss, Eggsy’s cock hitting his prostate each time.

Eggsy is close, it isn’t long, and he half expected that, a few more pumps and Eggsy is spilling over the edge of his orgasm. He is just aware that Merlin has a hold of his own cock, working to bring himself to the brink of his release. Eggsy joins his hands, effectively taking over, and stroking Merlin to completion.

He shudders, and whimpers from overstimulation as he spills over his own abdomen. Merlin is just coherent enough to know they need to be cleaned, and he must have moved to go and do just that, but there is a firm hand guiding him back down. The heat of his boyfriend’s breathing ghosting over his ear.

“I’ve got you, babe.” Eggsy promises, leaving Merlin in favor for a damp flannel for cleaning, but not before placing a delicate kiss to Merlin’s lips, and Merlin can’t help but think yeah, his lad has him.

*

After their post sex cuddle, Merlin was finding himself too exhausted to even bother paying attention to the telly. Instead, he held onto Eggsy close for the night and allowed his need for sleep to take over.

He woke slowly, and he was the first up - not that this is an unusual occurrence - so, Merlin watches Eggsy for a moment. Just as he has every time they sleep together. He is breathtaking in sleep, as he is while awake, and all soft, warm, pink lips and cheeks; his hair is sticking every which way, Merlin indulges in running his fingers through the mess, enjoying the way the soft, honey-brown waves feel between them.

As always, Eggsy lifts up into the touch, a tiny smile playing on his parted lips with a small sigh leaving him as he exhales.

Merlin stays a few more minutes like this, his bladder eventually forcing his departure from Eggsy. Once he’s taken care of business, Merlin has a thought, and heads down the hall for the kitchen.

The smell of sausage and bacon frying beckons Eggsy out of his slumber, the sun shining through the curtains casting along the bed. Eggsy feels for the body that he knows isn’t there, but it has become a habit. His fingers brush the silky fur of Gypsy, she purrs, slinking closer to Eggsy. He peeks at her, golden-green eyes staring at him.

“Well, hello,” he says, and she blinks once, eyes shutting once he finds the sweet spot between her ears.

“Looks like you made a friend,” Merlin interrupts the apparent snuggle session that is happening. “Care to make room for me?” He asks, hands full with a tray that is ladened with an assortment of breakfast foods.

Eggsy sits up, Gypsy squinting in his direction from disturbing her near nap. “Oh, don’t look at me like that.” The statement makes Merlin chuckle, settling the tray over Eggsy’s now free lap. Gypsy scurrying off to curl onto the fluffy pillow on the window sill.

“She will forgive us at some point,” Merlin assures, cuddling close to Eggsy. “Good morning,” he says, accepting a chaste kiss.

He surveys the food in front of him, Eggsy’s mouth watering. “This looks lovely, babe. What’s the occasion?” Eggsy wonders, taking a fork and knife, slicing a sausage into fours. He cocks his head, watching Merlin for a moment. He is still just in pants, it is apparent that his boyfriend had not headed out for a run this morning.

Merlin shrugs nonchalantly, taking the utensils from Eggsy to feed him the scrambled eggs. “I can’t make breakfast for my boyfriend?” There is a challenge in the question, his brow lifting in question.

“No,” Eggsy shakes his head. “That’s not what I’m saying,” and he’s not entirely sure what he means. It isn’t like Merlin needs an excuse to cook for him.

There is silence that passes, Merlin feeding Eggsy and accepting some in return. “I really enjoyed last night,” he admits.

Eggsy can feel the heat rise to his cheeks, eyes casting down with Merlin’s confession. “If it was unwelcome -” he is cut off by Merlin’s mouth covering his.

“Nae, it was very welcome,” Merlin promises. “Though I am not usually on the receiving end of things, what ye did was fucking spectacular.” He steals himself a glance, and Eggsy’s eyes are big, and shining with pride.

“Yeah?” Eggsy tried to keep the pleasure out of his voice, but he gathers his face is giving him away as Merlin smiled reassuringly.

He takes the tray away, placing it on the nightstand before coming to straddle Eggsy’s lap. Merlin cages his head, an arm on either side, and leans in for a deep kiss, slipping his tongue in. He relishes the taste of Eggsy and bacon against his tongue.

Eggsy pouts when Merlin breaks the kiss. “Let me show ye how much I loved it,” Merlin winks, and moves down Eggsy. He takes a long pull of oxygen when Merlin’s mouth closes on his half hard dick, and it is Eggsy’s turn to see stars.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, life has sucked something major. I know it's been almost a month since I updated this fic, and I apologize. I am hoping the muse sticks around for it.  
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story, and it's slow updates.  
> Here's a 4,500 K word chapter for you, I hope you all enjoy.  
> Much love <3

Eggsy stretched out under the sheets, and smiled at his boyfriend, who had waltzed in, shirt clung to his body from sweat that he must have acquired on his run. He propped himself on his elbow, as he watched Merlin pace the front of the bed on the phone. Eggsy could look at him all day.

“Yes,” Merlin answered, “Okay, Da,” he nodded his head. “I will ask, yes I will, I promise.” Eggsy enjoyed the slow smile that graced Merlin’s lips, he had an idea of what those lips could be doing right about now. “Okay, love ye too, bye,” Merlin tossed his phone on the bed, “are ye undressing me with yer eyes?” Merlin wondered, and came up to run his fingers through Eggsy’s hair.

“I might be,” Eggsy admitted, as he tipped back and slid the duvet off of his body, which exposed his still naked form. “Oops, I’m naked,” Eggsy said, and with no regret at all in his voice. He laughed long and hard as Merlin tackled him.

*

“Rox,” Eggsy called, panic laced his voice. “I need help,” he said, and continued to dig through his wardrobe.

“I could have told you that,” she snarked, flopped down on the bed, and watched as her friend frantically went through his clothes. “What on earth are you doing, Eggsy?” Roxy asked, and noted the suitcase on the floor. “Are you moving out?” She shrieked, now in an upright position.

Eggsy rolled his eyes, and tossed a pair of pants at her. “Don’t be silly, you berk. No, I am not moving out, Merlin has asked me to go to Scotland with him,” he turned to her, and waited for what he had said to sink in.

It was slow, her face only changed slightly, shock still settled there, but her eyes looked as if they’d bore out of her head. “Earth to Rox,” Eggsy waved his hand in front of her face.

“Dude,” she said, “that’s serious,” Roxy should know, she had met Tilde’s parents. “Like, I love you serious shit.”

“Hold it,” Eggsy held up a hand. “We’ve only been dating 4 months,” he said, and counted again in his head to be sure. “It’s just Easter with his family,” Eggsy shrugged, but could feel the itch over his skin. He had met them once, and they were a lovely bunch, but this was a family holiday, and Eggsy wasn’t sure what to bring with him.

Clothes. Merlin had told him to just pack clothes. That was entirely easy for his boyfriend to say, he wouldn’t be the one spending four days with people he had just met over a weekend. Eggsy could feel himself begin to go into hysteria.

Roxy approached Eggsy and led him to the bed, “you need to calm down, it isn’t the end of the world, and you’ve met them before,” she reminded him gently, even as he began to shake a little. “You told me they liked you,” she said, “one of the sisters even asked when Merlin would be bringing you.”

“They had seen me for a total of like ten hours, Rox. This is an entire four days, FOUR!” His voice raised a few octaves. “There is a big difference between, hey how are you? And oh, you don’t put the seat down after you use the bog,” Eggsy now had his face buried in his hands.

“But you don’t leave the seat up?” Roxy was confused, she startled when Eggsy tossed his hands up and left his spot.

“That’s not the point!” Eggsy screeched. “I could do something that annoys them,” he rested his hands on his hips, and began to tap a foot. He always hated meeting the families when it came to a relationship, always worried he’d be judged for something. It might stem from the way his ex-boyfriend’s family had made him feel, they were the posh sort.

“Eggsy,” Roxy said carefully, as she grasped his shoulders to give them a shake. “These people do not sound like Charlie’s family, and the sooner you get that out of your head, the better,” she gave him a stern look, and he nodded his head in answer. “When do you leave?” She wondered, and went back to her perch on the bed.

Eggsy returned to his packing, “tomorrow morning,” he said.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because he had just asked me this morning, and I was so fucking fizzed out from the mind-blowing sex we had, that I agreed.”

Roxy snorted, “you are a lightweight.”

“Wot?” Eggsy turned.

“Come on, he’s like alcohol for you, just one drink, and that has you all fucked for days,” she raised an eyebrow in challenge. “You can barely stand if he touches you,” Roxy ignored the glare in favor for the telly.

“I’m not that bad,” he muttered, and didn’t pay his best friend any mind when she whispered a snarky response.

*

“Good morning,” Merlin smiled, as Eggsy took the last step down and stood in front of him. Even with his slightly disheveled honey-brown hair, and small bags under his eyes, which indicated he didn’t get enough sleep, Merlin thought he looked like something to be had. An indulgence that most people only consume on their cheat days, and every day was cheat day for Merlin.

Eggsy tossed his luggage in the boot of the SUV, and accepted the cuppa that he was sure Merlin had grabbed, from A Cuppa Sugar. “Thanks,” he croaked, the sleep still heavy in his voice.

“I know this is early for ye,” Merlin said apologetically. Eggsy grunted beside him in the passenger seat. It was a good eight hour drive from London to his Da’s home in Balquhidder, so Merlin wanted to leave as early as possible. He was well aware that six in the morning was stretching it for Eggsy, so he had settled for eight.

“All buckled?” He asked, and turned the radio on. “Pick what ye like,” he gestured with his hand, and turned onto the road.

They sat in silence for a bit, Eggsy not awake enough to use his words. He appreciated Merlin, who hummed along to whatever was coming through the speakers; Eggsy’s hand grasped with his.

“Is everyone going to be there?” Eggsy asked after about a half hour of travel.

Merlin gazed at him for a moment, “they will be,” he confirmed. “It is a tradition that each Easter we get together. My Ma used to make roast lamb, root vegetables, and an apple shortbread pie that my Gran used to make.” Eggsy hummed thoughtfully beside him, “when there were little kids, we’d do an Easter egg hunt as well, but the nieces and nephews are just having babies.”

Eggsy recalled meeting Merlin’s great nephew at his 50th birthday celebration. “Daisy would love that,” Eggsy said absently, and he wondered if he’d ever be able to bring his mum and sister up. He left that unsaid, because that insinuated they’d be together that long; Eggsy quickly slapped the doubt down, he remembered what Roxy had told him.

They continued on, some of the trip spent in quiet, but most of the time Eggsy and Merlin chatted about the activities. Merlin suggested a couple of scenic places that he’d like to show Eggsy, and had a few other things in mind. It was a long eight hour drive, it turned into about eight and a half. They had to make a few stops for petrol and the bog.

He must have dozed off, because Merlin pat his leg. “Look,” Eggsy sat up, as they rounded a bend of gravel road, it led up to a large house. It looked like a goddamn castle, like magic.

“Bloody castle,” Eggsy said. “You didn’t say you grew up in a castle,” Eggsy accused, Merlin’s answering smile was slow, and warm.

It looked as if the house had grown from the ground up, it was all grey stone, vines grew up the sides. It was all earthy, and appeared as though it belonged there from the dawn of time.

“It is nae a castle,” Merlin replied, and parked behind a row of vehicles in the front. He could see his family through the front windows, by the cars he knew his sister, Bethany, was there already. He didn’t see Fiona’s. He joined Eggsy, who gawked at the place he had called home his whole life.

The air was clean, and fresh. The freshest Eggsy has ever had the privilege to fill his lungs with, it was beautiful, and the house looked like a dream. The sun was lower in the sky as it turned into evening. There was a hill just beyond the left of the house, Eggsy figured the sunset would look breathtaking there.

“We could watch the sunset together,” Merlin whispered close to his ear, as if he could read Eggsy’s thoughts.

A warm feeling stirred low in his abdomen, Eggsy turned, he captured Merlin’s hand with his own as he did. “I’d like that,” he smiled up at his boyfriend. There was something in the way he looked at Eggsy, his hazel eyes liquefying, the flecks of gold shimmered with a new emotion, one Eggsy couldn’t place.

“Ye going to stand there all day? The night is young, come in,” Fergus called from the doorway, before he headed right for them. He pulled Eggsy into a tight hug, it reminded him of ones you’d get from a grandfather. Eggsy could get used to a family like this.

They didn’t have much time to protest, as Merlin’s sister, Bridgette, and her husband joined him to help unload their luggage. Eggsy was pulled away by Merlin’s father, a few other familiar faces were there to greet them. Merlin seemed happy enough to be with his family, and Eggsy there to join him.

*

He didn’t get to see the sunset, but Eggsy gathered Merlin would keep his promise and take him there sometime during their stay. Eggsy’s stomach hurt, he had been laughing so hard. Bridgette, and Bethany had jokes for days, and Eggsy wasn’t sure his muscles could stand that much abuse.

“You bleached your hair?” Eggsy said, as he gasped for air. “Fuck,” he wiped a few tears away, “and colored it pink!” He exclaimed and continued into a new fit of giggles. He could not imagine Merlin with a full head of hair, let alone pink hair.

“It was something my friends and I decided to do our last year of school,” Merlin explained, and did not groan when his Da showed up with an album as old as time itself. “Da,” he would rather not relive his teenage years through photos.

“Oh, babe, I think it’s cute,” Eggsy smiled, a very young Merlin with pink hair shown to him. “Your dark hair did look nice,” he said in response to another picture, and squeezed Merlin’s thigh sympathetically. “But I like you without, as well,” he added, and felt the flush rise to his cheeks. Eggsy settled back, as his Da flipped through the album that showcased most of Merlin’s childhood.

It was after midnight when Eggsy yawned loudly.

“Excuse me,” he apologized, and fought back the urge to close his eyes. “I’m not used to getting up as early as I did,” he supplied.

Merlin stood, Eggsy’s hand in his own, and yanked him gently to join him, “I think we better be off to bed, besides,” Merlin looked to his father, who appeared to be clearly fighting his own sleep. “Da, ye need to be in bed, Bridgette went up hours ago,” he took the album, and placed it on the coffee table, with the knowledge his father will show Eggsy more. “Off with ye,” he said goodnaturedly and offered a hand when his Da stood.

“I am nae going to break, Graham,” Fergus huffed. “Ye see to it yer lad is cared for, ye hear?” He poked Merlin’s chest, before going off to his room.

“Now I know where you get your bossy behavior,” Eggsy said, as he followed Merlin up the stairs. He was shocked when they didn’t stop on the second floor, and continued up. “The attic?” He wondered aloud.

“Aye,” Merlin answered, and deposited their bags. He opened a door that showcased a quaint bath, a shower stall, sink, and bog. Eggsy thought it could have been a closet, and not an ensuite. “I begged my parents for my own space,” Merlin supplied, “three other girls in the house, and I just wanted some privacy,” he explained.

“I like it.” Eggsy did a 360 of the room.

The walls painted a deep blue, there were various stars, and planets on the ceiling, a window in the middle; Eggsy could see the dark black sky above.

“Into the solar system?” Eggsy inquired, as he touched the hand-painted moon behind the wooden bed frame. Merlin hummed in confirmation, and Eggsy could feel the heat of his gaze on him.

“Once upon a time,” he murmured, and watched Eggsy move about his childhood room. “Before I decided I liked computers more, and then bartending more than that,” he said, eyes trained on Eggsy’s fingers as they glided along the duvet. There were an array of things he’d like those hands to do.

“Hm,” Eggsy hummed thoughtfully, as he hopped onto the bed. “Comfy,” Eggsy said, and bounced a bit, as he took note of the creak it made. “Bit noisy, innit?”

Merlin’s smile was slow, that stretched into a devilish grin, he knew exactly what Eggsy was thinking. “Da sleeps like the dead,” he assured him, already down to his pants and vest. “Ye planned a bit of fun?” He questioned, as he crawled his way over Eggsy’s body. It was splayed out for him, like a buffet, and it was all you could eat, all Merlin could eat.

Eggsy slid his fingertips along the hem of Merlin’s vest, and hiked it up to expose his beautifully sculpted chest. “There is always hope for a bit of fun, yeah?”

He took Eggsy’s mouth in a hard, deep kiss, he tasted the shortbread and tea against his tongue as he dipped it in. Eggsy’s moan echoed through his mouth, his hands found the button of Eggsy’s jeans, and worked it open to expose his hard cock. Merlin pulled away, just enough, to see the sated look in Eggsy’s blue-green eyes.

“Always,” he promised, and continued to nip, lick, and suck his way down Eggsy’s body.

It wriggled, and writhed beneath him, Merlin smiled against the heated skin, and relished in the soft mules that escaped Eggsy’s lushish lips.

“Fuck,” Eggsy cursed when a lubed finger entered his hole. Merlin’s mouth hot against the head of his dick, he could feel his brain go fuzzy, all of the blood rushed to his member. His groin clenched, and ached with desire.

Merlin slithered his way back up Eggsy, he made sure to pay special attention to his navel, tongue swirled the perimeter, and dove in. Eggsy made assorted different sounds in response, they had Merlin’s cock thickening with each noise Eggsy made.

“Ye are a sight to be seen, but I am nae sharing, ye are mine, and mine alone to look at.”

The possessiveness in Merlin’s voice should not have been as hot as it was, Eggsy wanted him to keep him, be Merlin’s forever. He couldn’t find the proper words to ask for more, and in the back of his mind, Eggsy figured he’d drive Merlin away with the confession. So, instead, he settled for, “want you,” Eggsy panted, “please.”

“Whatever ye like,” he promised, as he added another finger. Merlin circled, and expanded them to ensure Eggsy was properly prepped.

Eggsy breathed hard, short, shallow breaths that came in quick huffs. He grasped Merlin’s face, to pull him into a desperate kiss. Their teeth clanked against one another in his haste, Eggsy caught Merlin’s lower lip between his teeth, and gnawed at it.

He smoothed his hands along Eggsy’s exposed thighs, Merlin pushed them apart as he did, and lined himself. There was just a brief moment of hesitation, not having brought a man home in a long time, but Merlin wanted to christen his bed with Eggsy. It would not be the first time he had had sex here, but there was an undeniable urge to have Eggsy’s spent on his sheets. Merlin sank in with a sigh, and reveled in the low moan Eggsy made when he did. His boyfriend always tight, and ready for him. His dick fit so perfectly in Eggsy, Merlin rounded his hands to cup his bum and knead the soft flesh beneath his fingers.

“Move,” Eggsy said breathlessly, and smiled cheekily when Merlin followed the command.

The tempo was slow, but not as slow as they’ve done before; Merlin attempted to be mindful of all of the noise the bed made. It wasn’t long that they craved more, Eggsy’s hips moved in rhythm with Merlin, as did his hand around the base of his dick. Both breathed rough, and quick, their orgasms close. Merlin could feel his own come to a head, his movements stilled, as he filled Eggsy with his seed.

Eggsy was short to follow, hands tightened around the tip of his dick, thumb grazed over the slit, and he spilled over with a loud shout. One that was quickly dispelled with Merlin kissing him senseless.

The warmth of his spent on his abdomen, and Eggsy took a lone finger, to trail it through, and placed it in Merlin’s mouth. He was not the least bit surprised when Merlin finished off the rest that was on his skin. Eggsy just sighed, his finger traced hearts over the crown of Merlin’s had as he did. He felt the exhaustion of the day's events consume him, Eggsy just aware that he was wiped down by Merlin. He found comfort in a set of strong arms, that cradled him close, and fell asleep to the sound of Merlin’s heart that beat against his ear.

*

“How did ye sleep?” Bethany asked over the rim of her mug, a small smile played on her lips. Her green eyes lit with humor, she took in Eggsy’s thoroughly tousled hair. “Ye look as if ye wrestled with my brother.” Her smile grew when Eggsy’s cheeks went a bright red, all the way to the tips of his ears.

“It is a comfortable bed,” Eggsy said. He had woken up alone, a note from Merlin that he had gone for a run, and would be headed into town with Bridgette for supplies for Easter dinner. “Thank you,” he said, as he accepted the coffee.

“Lots of noise that bed makes.” Bethany winked at him, and leaned in close, “tell me, does Graham need those pills?” The horror that crossed Eggsy’s face was comical, he swallowed thickly, and looked anywhere but at Bethany. “Bet he does, aye? Ye cannae get to 50 without them.”

“Erm.” Eggsy squirmed in his seat, “he doesn’t,” he said finally, and deflated as Fergus walked in.

“Leave him be, Beth,” he admonished his daughter. “Ye tell me anytime she gives ye a hard time,” he whispered to Eggsy, “I’ll set her to rights.”

Eggsy smiled, and almost begged him to stay, but he wandered back outside. The silence grew, and Eggsy could feel her stare as he ate a muffin.

“Don’t ye worry none,” she pat his hand affectionately. “Da can’t hear a thing. Sleeps like the dead, he does.”

“Thanks?” Eggsy responded, not sure he felt any better that the whole house had heard him and Merlin.

*

Two days had passed without a thought. They were busy with the arrival of Merlin’s other sister, Fiona, and his nieces and nephews. Eggsy spent a great deal of time with Merlin’s great nephew, he adored babies.

The family was playing a game of footie, Eggsy sat on the back bench with Fergus. He didn’t mind keeping the old man company, he was good fun, and had a million jokes.

“They all think I dinnae know what happens under my own roof,” Fergus said, and handed Eggsy a beer. “These walls are thin as sheet. They forget, it was their Ma who slept like the dead.”

Eggsy coughed on the first sip, Fergus whacked his back a few times until it was clear. “Easy boyo,” he said, his eyes returned to his four children, and grandchildren as they played. “Graham has brought home enough lads, and each time that bed made more noise than an unstable wheel barrel.” He eyed Eggsy with suspicion as he choked on his beer for a second time, “I am beginning to think ye need a bottle like my great grandson.”

“I’m fine,” Eggsy managed.

Fergus chuckled after a brief moment of silence, pride shown in his features. “Aye,” he chuckled, “my lad still has it,” he said, and Eggsy wished he could go crawl into a hole.

They had finished dinner, and the adults were crowded around the fire, that was going in the sitting room. Merlin scooted closer to Eggsy on the sofa, “I’ll take ye to see the sunset,” he whispered.

“Okay,” Eggsy agreed, and allowed Merlin to excuse them.

Merlin sat at the crest of the hill, Eggsy tucked securely between his legs. He exhaled loudly as he came to rest his chin on Eggsy’s head. “They really love ye,” Merlin said after a bit.

The wind was cool against Eggsy’s skin, he shivered; Merlin wound his arms around him, and held Eggsy close.

“They are all lovely.” Eggsy really liked Bethany, even as she teased him, Eggsy thought she was the good sort. Not that Bridgette, and Fiona were not, Eggsy just didn’t get a lot of time with them. They were busy most of the time baking, or preparing for tomorrow’s supper.

It grew more chilled as the sun sank. The sky colored with soft yellows, bright pinks that meshed with vibrant oranges, and darkened into the night. Eggsy settled back, a warmth unfurled in his chest, one he had not ever felt before.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Eggsy gasped softly, wonder, and awe laced his voice.

Merlin gazed down at Eggsy as he responded, “the most beautiful I have seen.” They stayed outside until neither could stand the cold any longer.

The house had long since gone dark when they returned, Merlin eager to get Eggsy upstairs. He cupped his face gently, and lured him in for a soft brush of his lips.

It was like a whisper, just barely there, but Eggsy could feel the weight of it in his groin. He allowed himself to be backed up against the bed, Eggsy pressed forward to close the minute space between them. Their mouths met in a searing kiss, it burned with every emotion they felt between one another, and a part of him wasn’t even sure what they were. Eggsy fell back against the sheets, and took Merlin with him; he could feel the heat of Merlin’s hand wander along his abdomen.

“Wait,” he exhaled. “They can,” he was interrupted with Merlin’s lips against his. The kisses grew desperate, Merlin’s hunger evident with each touch of his to Eggsy’s. “They can hear us,” he said once Merlin allowed him up for air.

“Mm,” Merlin hummed absently. “Let them,” he did not feel shameful of his actions. “Let them know how good I make ye feel,” he growled against Eggsy’s throat, and sucked the mole there.

“But your Dad,” Eggsy argued, and it was a weak sound, his voice began to lose the fight it had before.

Merlin groaned, and peered up at Eggsy, his cheeks rosy with arousal. It matched the blush that was now spread along his chest. “Is asleep, and cannae hear a thing.” Eggsy would have said more, but Merlin’s eyes were bright with a need for him, and something else. Eggsy melted against the softness of it.

There was no more talking the rest of the night, and Eggsy kept his moaning to a minimum.

*

“Ye come back, okay?” Fergus was not crying, no, he was Scottish, and he did not cry when his son was about to leave. “Bring him along with ye, he’s a good one,” he eyed Eggsy, as the lad said his goodbyes to his daughters. “Dinnae be a stranger, Graham. Ye are always welcome home,” he squeezed Merlin’s shoulders, before he gathered his son into another tight hug.

Merlin held onto his father just as tightly. “I won’t, Da. I promise.” He kissed and hugged Bethany, and Fiona, Bridgette stood off to the side, a tiny smile on her face. Merlin wondered if she knew how much she looked of their mother. “Got a hug for me?” He asked.

“Don’t be silly,” she said, and it was a hushed sound. Bridgette took him in her arms, and tipped her face in to whisper in his ear, “be good to him,” and when her brother turned his questioning gaze on her, she pointed to Eggsy, who was stuck in a hold by their father.

“He has a soft heart, and it’s yer’s,” she stated matter of factly. “Just as he now holds yer’s.” She saw the confusion so clearly on Merlin’s face, Bridgette reached up to smooth the crease in his forehead. “Ye don’t have to be scared of love. I know what Kevin did to ye, but that was years ago, Graham. Dinnae push this one away, okay?”

“Ready, babe?” Eggsy called from the car.

“Aye,” Merlin answered, but never took his eyes off of his sister. His throat began to close up from her words.

“Promise,” she said stubbornly. “Ma would want ye happy, and Eggsy makes ye happy, just as ye make him happy.” Bridgette gave him another bone crushing hug, “his love won’t hurt,” she promised, and let him go. “I love ye,” she blew him a kiss.

“Love ye, too,” Merlin willed himself to smile, and joined Eggsy.

Eggsy vibrated with cheerfulness, and he took note of Merlin’s silence as they headed back to London. “Everything okay?” He took his boyfriend's hand, and rubbed a soothing circle over it.

Merlin smiled reassuringly at Eggsy, and brought their linked hands up to place a soft kiss there. “Everything is fine,” he said.

He half listened to Eggsy’s chatter, as his sister’s observation of their relationship resonated in his head. Merlin wasn’t sure he was ready to open his heart to love, not after doing so once, only for it to be broken, and shattered into a million pieces. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be ready for that kind of rejection again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be real honest here, the plot has taken a turn. I'm not complaining about it, just Merlin and Eggsy have decided this is going differently.   
> *shrugs* Sorry for that, and I hope you stick around.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, have not forgotten about this story. My brain has been taken over by a new ship, that I accidentally created, Sebwin. 
> 
> Enjoy this update, I love you all!

It was hard to ignore how off-put Merlin had seemed since their visit to Scotland. Eggsy had figured it had gone surprisingly well, and Merlin’s family seemed to have loved him. Eggsy adored his sister’s, especially Beth, but as they lay in bed - Merlin’s gaze on the telly, but it was clear he was somewhere else - Eggsy couldn’t help but feel alone, even if he wasn’t.

He scooted closer to Merlin and took a hold of his chin, to tip his face towards him. “Hi,” Eggsy said softly before he brushed his lips lightly with Merlin’s. There was a smile beneath the touch, and Eggsy rejoiced with the connection.

Merlin leaned further which caused Eggsy to fall back, he hovered over Eggsy and deepened the kiss, as he coaxed Eggsy’s lips open to slip his tongue in. Their movie forgotten about as his hands slid along Eggsy’s chest, down his body to cup the growing bulge in his trousers.

“Well hello,” Eggsy said cheekily, Merlin’s hard cock pressed against his arse. “Someone excited to see me?” One leg came around to hook over Merlin’s, while the other widened to expose his crotch.

“I’m always excited to see ye,” Merlin assured, and dipped in to steal another kiss. It was hot and heady, he gathered Eggsy’s lower lip between his to nibble on it.

The delicious sounds that left Eggsy’s throat surged through Merlin’s body and pulsed to his already hard and leaking cock. It was like the perfect sound frequency, a sultry melody that evoked the desire that pulled deep in his abdomen.

Eggsy broke away for air, his breath hard and quick. “Well,” he breathed, “go on then.” And tore off his vest, before he grasped Merlin’s face desperately between his hands.

Their lips crashed together in his haste, teeth grazed along lips, kisses grew with need and greed they felt for one another. All of Eggsy’s previous thoughts about Merlin’s behavior had effectively left the building, as his head swam with overstimulation from every touch Merlin gave.

“Fuck,” Eggsy whispered, Merlin’s mouth hot and wet over a nipple. A trail of searing kisses dropped to his chest, as Merlin made his way to the other nipple. It was mind blowing, and Eggsy was losing every coherent brain cell he had left.

Merlin enjoyed the mindless babble Eggsy made, as he slipped his boyfriends trousers off in one swift motion. He was glorious, a pure sight to be seen, and Merlin’s sight alone. Merlin smoothed his palms along Eggsy’s exposed thighs and gave a gentle squeeze to the thick flesh there. He reached into the night stand and grabbed the lube, he coated a few digits and slid two into Eggsy’s waiting hole.

The stretch of his arse caused his hips to buck in response, Eggsy tipped up into the touch and cried out with pleasure. It stung in all the right ways. His eyes blazed as Merlin raked a finger along his prostate.

“Oh fucking hell.” Eggsy took hold of the duvet and fisted it. Moment’s like these he wished Merlin had a bit of hair he could snag on and yank with every marvelous shock that coursed through his body.

“Mmm, thought this was heaven?” Merlin breathed over Eggsy’s lips and captured them in a hard kiss. He could taste Eggsy’s moans along with the chocolate cake they had after dinner. It was spectacular and Merlin could come from just this, finger deep in Eggsy, the sweetness of their kisses combined with the luscious noises leaving Eggsy.

Eggsy laughed breathlessly, once Merlin freed his mouth, and it turned into a long moan when Merlin inserted a third finger. “Heaven,” Eggsy agreed, his head bobbed so fast Merlin thought it’d unhinge from his shoulders.

“Oh fuck me, please, Graham,” Eggsy begged. Merlin was pleased as punch when Eggsy used his given name. It was so rare and so lovely off of his tongue.

“Anything for ye, my love,” he assured, as he removed his fingers and was quickly naked to position himself in front of Eggsy.

He took a brief moment to marvel at the man before him, all sweet and flushed from his arousal. The pink that marred his skin was a beautiful contrast from it’s usual peachy tone. Merlin was pulled from his reverie when Eggsy opened his legs further and stroked his neglected member.

That was all it took for Merlin to lube his cock and slide easily into Eggsy. They fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. With the realization of his own thought process, Merlin was painfully aware of Bridgette’s words, he loved this man. When and where he’d say it was another story, and the last time he had loved someone like this, Merlin had his heart torn in two. He shoved the thought away in favor for the gorgeous person in front of him.

“Please,” Eggsy plead. “Christ Merlin, need you to move.” Eggsy felt the head of his cock swell further, and he thought the tip would explode with how horny he was. He sighed and yipped when Merlin hit his prostate with the same thrust. It was fast and hard, much rougher than they’ve had done before, but fuck if this wasn’t the best.

Merlin was quick to move, his hips rocked as fast as his body would allow, balls pounded against Eggsy’s arse with each thrust in. He’d feel that later. Merlin bent forward and took Eggsy against his mouth, his tongue shoved between soft lips and danced with Eggsy’s. The burn of Eggsy’s nails, as they scratched along his shoulders, only added to the moment. His body ached for release, and he knew it wouldn’t be long. Merlin’s orgasm coursed through his body in electric waves, he gasped away from Eggsy, eyes squeezed shut as he filled Eggsy with his seed.

Eggsy was so entranced by Merlin’s arousal that he had completely forgotten about his own dick, until it ached with every exhale Merlin made. He went to take it in his hold, but Merlin beat him to it; Merlin’s palm slick with lube, and gentle as he brought Eggsy off. His face tipped forward with every stroke, and soon his lips were once more taken with Merlin’s.

They were softer, shorter and sweeter, each one held an unspoken confession of emotion. Eggsy recognized it as something he had been feeling lately, but didn’t comment as he came with a low moan. He breathed heavily over Merlin’s mouth, and pressed his lips against Merlin’s in a tender kiss. Eggsy realized he had a firm grip on his shoulders, and was just briefly aware that he was so close to breaking the skin. He flopped back with a long sigh, as Merlin gently pulled out of him and ditched the bed for a warm, damp flannel.

“Sleep,” Merlin whispered close to Eggsy’s ear, and he cleaned them, his boyfriend’s sated eyes shifted to look at him. There was a gleam in them, one that made them sparkle like gems; Merlin thought he was beautiful.

“Okay,” Eggsy murmured, his body accepted the offer and he was soon snoring softly in the room.

Merlin, on the other hand, did not go to sleep. He was propped against the headboard and sent a text off to Harry. He knew the bar would be quieter tonight, as it was Sunday, and he needed a drink or two with his friend. Merlin scrawled a fast note, just in case Eggsy woke and he was gone, before he placed a tender kiss to Eggsy’s soft lips, and left.

*

As suspected, there were only a few regulars seated at the bar. Harry was amongst them with Percival behind tending to the customers, but it was more chatter than actual work.

“I am surprised you are not at home having mind blowing sex with your man,” Harry snarked, before taking a sip of the martini he had. “I’d be fucking him every night,” he easily dodged the smack that should have come up side his head. “Do have some humor, Merlin,” he scoffed.

Merlin sat beside Harry and accepted the scotch Percival had poured him. “Ye are married, ye horny old man,” he muttered into his glass.

“Only as horny and as old as you,” Harry stated and Merlin did not miss his head this time. “I deserved that,” he allowed.

“Yes you did, stop pestering your friend,” Percival said and came close, he was just inches from Harry’s face and said, “I just ordered some new ropes. So, I suggest you behave and I won’t be forced to return them.” Percival enjoyed the way his husband’s pupils enlarged with the new information.

“Right then,” Harry agreed.

They sat in silence for a bit, just enjoyed each other's company and the burn of the alcohol as it trailed down Merlin’s esophagus. He knew Harry was giving him space, and he appreciated that. He was on his second scotch before he turned to Harry and said, “I think I’m in love with Eggsy.”

Harry had seemed unaffected by what he had said, and it appeared he’d need to repeat himself. Merlin opened his mouth to say it again when Harry held up a hand, as he finished his drink, and faced Merlin. There was a knowing expression in his brown eyes, and Merlin had to wonder if he was the only one in the dark this whole time.

“And?” Harry finally answered. He sounded bored and not at all shocked by the confession.

Merlin sat there for a moment to properly collect his thoughts, he mindlessly checked his phone to see if Eggsy had texted him. His inbox was empty.

“Merlin,” Harry sighed. “We knew this,” he said ‘we’ as if addressing other people, and Merlin met Percival’s eyes who gave him a soft nod.

“Am I that clueless?” He asked out loud, because if his sister, who had only met Eggsy twice, could put that together; Merlin was definitely in the dark.

Harry snorted, but pat Merlin’s shoulder affectionately. “You’ve ran away from the prospect of love so many times since -” he stopped when Merlin gave him a dark look.

“Dinnae bring him up.” Merlin’s jaw was hard and there was a pain in his eyes, one Harry hadn’t seen in some time.

“You cannot let this man take space in your head, and most importantly your heart,” Harry said, “you’ll never have room for what that sweet boy has to offer if you do that.”

Merlin could feel his chest tighten with every word Harry spoke, he knew it all to be true. His Ma had been right, Merlin held onto toxic things, which is how he still held onto the destruction Kevin had caused in his heart all those years ago. But Eggsy wasn’t toxic, he was a breath of fresh air, clean, pure, and lovely in every wonderful way.

“What if I offered him my heart and he turned it down?” Merlin asked, his voice thick and carried all of the sorrow he still had regarding Kevin.

“He is not Kevin,” Harry reminded him. “He was a bastard for promising love, companionship, and giving you hope that, one day, when gay marriage was legal you both would wed. Eggsy is not Kevin,” he repeated.

Merlin traced the rim of his glass with a forefinger and admitted, “I still have the ring.”

Harry dragged a hand over his face in exacerbation. “And they say you are the smarter friend.”

“Don’t be a prick,” Percival said. “He is smarter than you in many regards, but do give him a break, Harry,” he touched Merlin’s hand, gave it a squeeze before he went to another customer.

“Get rid of it,” Harry finally said. “I’m not big into omens and all that, but to keep a ring from a relationship gone bad is not good.”

“I know,” Merlin said. “My Ma would agree with ye. Hell, she even told me to toss it into the thames.”

Harry smiled fondly at the mention of Merlin’s mother. “She was a very smart woman, and she raised a smart man. Don’t be stupid and allow this to eat every last bit of love you have to offer.”

Merlin scrunched his face in displeasure. “Why do ye have to right sometimes.”

“I’m right more than you give me credit for,” Harry pointed out.

“Aye, maybe,” he allowed. “Will ye come with me to get rid of it?” Merlin asked, he all of a sudden felt young and boyish for needing the support. It did not surprise him when Harry smiled softly and nodded his head.

Merlin had another scotch and talked about mindless bullshit with Harry and Percival. They were the only ones left at the bar by 2 in the morning; Merlin was shocked he had not received a text from Eggsy, but he figured the sex they had had before he left would have his boyfriend knocked out for awhile.

As he stood, he had to grasp the lip of the counter for support. Not eating and drinking 3 scotches did him no favors. “Did you drive here?” Harry asked, a supportive arm around his waist and Merlin nodded.

“Come on,” Harry told Percival. “We’ll worry about the mess in the morning,” he said and led his friend to the cab Percival had called for them.

“I’ll drive his car,” Percival offered and took the keys Harry tossed to him. He was the only man who had not had a drink.

*

Merlin managed to climb the few steps to his flat and all but fell at the top of the stairs as he headed to his room. He tried to be as quiet as possible and stopped in the doorway to gaze lovingly at the sleeping form in his bed. Eggsy was breathtaking in sleep, he appeared so much younger like this.

After another moment to drink in the way Eggsy’s lips puckered in his slumber, or the soft snores that left his mouth, Merlin stumbled to the loo and stripped out of his leather jacket and clothes. He climbed into bed, rather clumsily, clad only in his pants, and pulled Eggsy close to his chest.

“Mm,” Eggsy breathed sleepily. “Where’d you go?” He asked quietly and could detect the scent of scotch on Merlin’s breath.

“Needed Harry,” Merlin slurred only a little.

Eggsy lifted his head enough to brush his lips with Merlin’s, before he tucked his head under Merlin’s chin. “About what?” Eggsy wondered.

Merlin shifted a little, a frown formed in his sharp features. “Kevin,” he said simply.

He pulled away to better look at Merlin, and there was a troubled expression on his face. Eggsy wanted to press for more information, but Merlin started to snore. He couldn’t fall back to sleep, and as soon as the sky turned into morning; Eggsy got dressed and left.

There was a sharp pain in his heart, one Eggsy had never felt before. He called Roxy and asked her to keep the shop closed for a bit, he needed her. His eyes stung and gathered with tears as he headed to the coffee shop.

Roxy took one look at him and gathered him close. “Tell me about it,” she said, as she sat them at a free table and listened as her friend tried not to cry from a broken heart.


	16. Chapter 16

The sun shined brightly in his eyes, there was a dull ache there and he squinted, he brought his hand up to shield his vision. Merlin felt the other side of the bed, and his hand came up empty - the sheets cool against his palm. He hadn’t noticed Eggsy leave the bed, and a quick examination of the room alerted him it was later in the morning. Merlin rolled to sit up, as he scraped the crust out of his eyes, before he gave Gypsy a few pets.

“Morning,” he cooed to her.

Her sleek grey fur rubbed along his bare legs, and Merlin leaned over to fish in his nightstand table. He produced a small velvet box and placed it on top of the wood, before taking his phone and sending off a quick good morning text to Eggsy. He should be at the coffee shop now.

Merlin smoothed his palm along Gypsy's fur a few more times, before heading to the loo; he had a mind to wash off the grime from the previous night, and the taste of whiskey out of his mouth. He was quick, as he always was, and made sure his cat had food and water before he made his way out of the flat.

Harry was already at the Thames, and that shocked Merlin, but he figured Harry hadn’t anticipated Merlin would sleep in so late. He checked his phone for the third time that morning, and still no messages from Eggsy. He couldn’t place the feeling of unease that settled into his stomach, but pushed it aside to accept the to-go cup of coffee Harry had offered.

“Good morning,” Harry said cheerfully, and enjoyed the pale look of Merlin all too much. “Hungover are we?” he asked, the question held all of the amusement he felt.

He took a long pull of the hot liquid and gave a mental thanks to all of the coffee Gods out there. “Aye,” Merlin answered, now down to half a cup.

A comfortable silence fell over them, as they both enjoyed their beverages. The sounds of the waves that crashed softly against rocks and the wall they were propped on, was all they heard. The air was soft and cool against his skin, Merlin tipped his face up to the sun and relished in the heat that spread over his face.

“Did you bring it?” Harry was the first to speak, and Merlin wordlessly produced the small jewelry box and flicked it open to reveal a silver band. A diamond embedded in the middle of the metal. “Are you ready to let go of it?” Harry asked, his tone was low and supportive.

Merlin thought of Eggsy and how he felt about him, with a nod of his head, he took the ring and tossed it out into the water. He did not hear it hit, nor did he see where it had landed, but it was gone and out of his life. It felt riveting and like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Merlin still held the box, and without much thought, brought his arm back and launched that too.

“Well, you could have tossed that in a rubbish bin and not the water,” Harry said. He laughed when Merlin punched his shoulder. “How does it feel?”

“Good,” Merlin admitted, and sent another text to Eggsy. He wondered if they were very busy on a Friday, but maybe he just didn’t have his phone on him.

Harry nodded his head and gave Merlin a hug. “Proud of you,” he said into his shoulder.

He returned the gesture and gave him a final squeeze before letting go. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Harry swore, sincerity and devotion rang clear as a bell in his voice. He noted Merlin check his phone, for the fifth time since they’ve been there. “Everything okay?” He worried, because Merlin wasn’t overly active on his mobile.

“Eggsy hasn’t answered me yet,” he frowned, “not like him, the lad usually responds quickly.” he saw Harry shrug beside him.

“He could be busy, Graham,” he used Merlin’s given name, and added, “maybe the morning is quite busy, I’m sure he’ll answer at some point.” Harry slung an arm around Merlin’s shoulder and guided him back to their cars. “I could use some help getting the pub together,” he mentioned.

*

Eggsy sat at the small child-sized table, he colored Cinderella with a blue crayon, Daisy worked on Belle. He felt his mum beside him and looked up, he smiled and took the offered cuppa.

“Thanks, mum,” he said. Eggsy took a few sips, before his sister tapped his hand. “Okay, getting back to making Cinderella pretty,” he assured her.

His mum sat on the couch behind him, and he could tell she watched them - could feel the heat of her gaze on his back. Eggsy had come here, after he told Roxy what he had heard. A part of him wondered if he had overreacted, but Merlin smelled of drink and had said another man’s name. That never meant anything good, and he wasn’t going to stick around for a half-arsed of an excuse as to why. He’s been cheated on before, and Eggsy would rather save himself all of the heartache and bullshit that came with a cock up.

‘It won’t happen again.’ They always promised those things, at least Charlie had, and to make matters worse, it was with a woman. That had hit his ego hard, and it was difficult to miss all of the warning signs of being fucked over.

“Want to talk about it, babe?” The request was soft and gentle.

Eggsy continued to color, he had considered it, but his baby sister was right there. “Not right now,” he decided.

He stayed well into the evening, had dinner with his mum and Daisy. It had been so long since he had, and a part of him felt guilty for this being the reason he had. Eggsy even gave Daisy a bath and got her ready for bed. He missed being able to do these things for her, and considered taking her more often overnight.

“I’ve got to say goodnight to mummy,” Daisy informed him, before she got settled into her bed. He watched from the hallway, as she barrelled out to the front room and gave their mum a fierce hug and kiss.

They had done so much better since Dean, and Eggsy was so thankful for the two years he had stayed to help his mum find her way. It had been hard, but he wouldn’t ever take it back. Eggsy witnessed his mum get clean, he was so proud of her.

Daisy ran back to him, Eggsy caught her with ease of doing so for years. He held her close in a tight hug, before he tucked her in.

She had requested a story, in lieu of a song, and he read her Goldilocks and The Three Bears. She only made it past the first three pages, before she snored into his side. Eggsy carefully clambered out of her bed and laid a small kiss on her forehead, before he backed out and left the door open a crack.

“She’s getting so big,” he whispered and sat beside his mum on the sofa. Eggsy huddled up close to her, as her arms wrapped around him.

She didn’t say anything, didn’t really need to. Eggsy appreciated she didn’t fish for information, he played with the bottom of his shirt - much like he used to do as a child.

“I think Merlin is messing around on me,” Eggsy finally said, and saying it made it feel more real. His chest ached, he hadn’t realized how much it hurt to really say it. Eggsy had talked to Roxy, but he was still in shock about it, and admitting this to his mum was like reliving his relationship with Charlie all over again.

Michelle smoothed her hand through Eggy’s hair. “Why do you think that?” She never dismissed or interrupted Eggsy as he told her. She stayed silent, as she considered his words. “Did you ask him?”

Eggsy sat back and regarded his mother. “Wot?” she smiled, and it was warm, loving and knowing.

“Babe, ever since Charlie you’ve always assumed the worst. I know what it might all seem like, and I am not disregarding why you would think that, it does seem that way, but have you talked to Merlin?”

He bit his lip and shifted his eyes away from her. Eggsy knew she was right, on some level she was correct; he always assumed the worst and never gave it another chance. It wasn’t this way for all of his relationships after Charlie, to be honest, most of them didn’t last very long.

“No,” he replied in a small voice. “But they all lie, mum, and what if he lies to me?” Eggsy stressed.

She cupped his face, before she pressed a tiny kiss to his cheek. “But what if he doesn’t?” Michelle challenged, thumb caressed his cheekbone as she stood and gave him another kiss goodnight. “Sleep on it,” she instructed, “but you won’t know anything until you talk to him.”

And fuck she was right and Eggsy hated that she was right. He got comfortable on the couch, he had decided not to go home. There were too many things in his room that reminded him of Merlin, some belongings and just the smell of the man on his sheets. Eggsy’s phone buzzed for the millionth time that day, and he started to feel bad he hadn’t given the man any piece of mind, but he had to think about how he’d approach this.

*

“Still nothing?” Percival asked. He didn’t need to see Merlin’s phone, to know who he texted. Merlin just shook his head in answer and went back to serving customers their drinks at the bar. He’d have suggested Merlin go home, but they were slammed and he knew that he did better keeping occupied. Merlin would fester at home, if he was left to stew on this.

Harry came up beside his husband, and made a point to polish a few glasses, make himself look busy. “I’m worried about him,” he murmured.

They both watched him, his shoulders stiff and it was clear that he had been troubled throughout the day. Part of Harry wondered if all was well with Eggsy, it wasn’t like him to go missing and not speak to Merlin at all.

“Hm,” Percival hummed thoughtfully. He had considered texting Roxy, but he was not going to get involved with whatever had happened here.

*

Merlin had had enough of being ignored by the second day, he knocked on Eggsy’s door. He knew that he wasn’t working, and Roxy hadn’t been at the shop either. He half expected one of them to be home, but no one answered. He huffed and knocked again. Nothing. Merlin dialed Eggsy and when he heard it ring from the other side of the door, he yelled, “I know ye are in there, Eggsy.” Still no answer.

He flopped his forehead against the cool wood. “Why are ye ignoring me? What did I do?” He damn near fell through, when the door swung open, and only caught himself on the door jam.

“What?” Eggsy asked. He realized he should have taken his mum’s advice, but he wasn’t feeling up to the excuses yet.

Merlin breathed easier seeing Eggsy, but his joy was short lived at the glare his boyfriend gave him. There was a hollow look in his eyes, dark circles and bags adorned each beautiful blue-green eye.

He reached forward to touch his face, and Eggsy pulled away. “Eggsy,” he whispered. “Are ye ill?” his face twisted in a way, Merlin had not ever seen before, and Eggsy sneered at him. “I’ve been worried, ye haven’t texted, been at work, answered my calls.”

“Oh, so now you are stalking me?” Eggsy asked, voice acrid and it sent a chill down Merlin’s spine.

“What? No, I go there for coffee, remember?” Merlin assured. “And last I checked, my boyfriend, worked there.” he snapped. Merlin closed his eyes and took a few cleansing breaths. “I’m just worried,” he tried, a little softer this time.

It was hard for Eggsy to concentrate, what with Merlin standing there all tall and lean and looking like a fucking a model. How he could look so devastatingly handsome all of the time was sickening, and god, Eggsy loved him. His posture straightened, and he went to slam the door in Merlin’s face with the realization of his own feelings. He loved the man, and fuck that hurt a lot more. He was stopped, a strong hand braced against the door, his hazel eyes demanded he be heard.

“No,” Merlin said, “ye don’t get to shut the door in my face with no fucking explanation, as to why ye have been ignoring me.”

Eggsy pushed against it and it would not budge; his anger surged. “You don’t get to make demands,” he shot back.

Merlin huffed and held his stance. “I am not leaving without something, Eggsy. What the fuck is going on?”

The tension between them was palpable, and neither of them was willing to let their guard down. Eggsy gave the door another shove and nothing. “I can’t talk to you and look at you. Fuck you, you are too damn bloody attractive.”

In any other scenario, Merlin would have found his words sexy, but they came out like venom. He relented and allowed the door to close in front of his face. Merlin rested his head against it and he could hear Eggsy do the same on the other side.

“Please,” he begged, “talk to me,” and fuck if Merlin ever begged anyone, but he was so fucking confused and needed to know what he did wrong.

Eggsy traced the divots on the wood, as he spoke. “You remember the night you came home drunk? Three nights ago,” Eggsy started, he heard the hum in agreement from Merlin, he pressed on, “I asked where you had gone, you told me the pub, that you needed Harry, and I had asked why.” his throat closed against the emotion, that threatened to strangle him.

“You said Kevin,” Eggsy whispered. There wasn’t anything from the other end, and he said in a rush, “you smelled of alcohol, and what the fuck was I supposed to think? Been cheated on before, Merlin. I don’t want any bullshit excuse, I’m not some fucking young twink, I’m a goddamn adult and I deserve the truth.” and I love you, he left unsaid. He loved Merlin, and this isn’t where he wanted to confess that.

Merlin felt his blood run cold, he hadn’t remembered that. “Eggsy,” he started and was interrupted.

“Just don’t. If you are going to give me some shit, like it won’t happen again, babe. Or it was a mistake, I’m sorry. They are never mistakes, seen it enough and had it done to me.” Between what he had seen Dean do to his mum, and Charlie, Eggsy knew enough that they all told a bunch of shit.

The silence stretched on, and Eggsy thought he had left, but a quick peek through the peephole said otherwise. He stood there and slammed his fist against the door in his frustration.

“You are too much of a fucking coward to admit it, yeah?” Eggsy shouted, the sting of tears sprung to his eyes. “It’s all good and fine in bed, all fucking masculine and controlling and just bloody fantastic and I hate you for it, but you can’t fucking admit this? You can’t be the man you portray to be and own up to it.”

He leaned back, another pound to the door reverberated through him. “I didn’t cheat on you,” his tone was quiet, Merlin felt defeat. “I promise,” he assured. He didn’t get a response, for all he knew, Eggsy could have walked away, but he continued anyway.

“I would never do that, Eggsy. Please, believe me. Ye can ask Harry if ye like, that bastard would rather castrate me than allow me to cheat on ye.” He heard a sniffle, and his heart clenched. Damn Harry for being right, that his past would haunt him, and Merlin had cocked up so bad this time.

“I had an ex by that name. I loved him, had proposed to him after years of talk and the promise that one day when it was legal, we would wed. He turned me down and broke my heart, Eggsy,” Merlin explained. “But that was years ago, and the visit with my family? I realized something, and I needed to talk to Harry about it.” he was sure he didn’t make a whole lot of sense, but he kept talking.

Eggsy viciously wiped his eyes. “What? That you're still hung up on his dick?” he had no idea why Merlin told him this.

“Nae,” Merlin disagreed. “This is nae the place, nor the time I wanted to do this, but I love ye, so fucking much it scared me. I have a track record, one I am not proud of, and running from love has been a pattern since Kevin. I never wanted that kind of rejection again.”

“That’s pretty fucking selfish, bruv,” Eggsy accused.

“Aye, it is, and cowardice. Ye were nae wrong, Eggsy, I am a coward. Afraid to open my heart and allow ye in.”

He ran his hands through his hair and exhaled loudly. “So you’d rather push me away? Leave me in the dark? Because this ain’t looking good, Merlin.”

Merlin banged his head against the door. “It is a poor coping mechanism, a way to shield myself from that again, but I realized that I don’t have to run from you, and I’m sorry I did that. I look at ye and see more, and that frightens me.” he rolled his body, his back propped against the door. “I’m not running, not anymore, I don’t want to run from ye, but I see where I cocked up so badly. I understand now, and I’m sorry.”

Eggsy didn’t have words, he wanted to scream he loved him too, but his lips didn’t move. It was like his brain to mouth filter was broken, and every word Merlin said sounded more defeated than the last.

He stood and faced the flat, and said, “I love ye, and I’m sorry it came out this way. I understand if ye dinnae want to be with me anymore. I wouldn’t want to either, I kept this from ye, but I had not ever expected to fall in love,” he confessed, “but I did, and here I am with another failed relationship, but this is my fault. It is all on me, and everyone told me this would happen.” And fuck he wished he had listened, because this hurt too much.

Merlin tried to ignore the moisture that gathered in his eyes, but it was hard to. “I’m sorry. I just needed to know what was wrong, and make sure ye were okay,” he said, and it took all of his strength to leave the stoop and drive home.

It was a long minute, before Eggsy reached with a shaky hand and pulled the door open, only to see Merlin’s SUV drive away. He stood there far too long, once it had disappeared, and felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Eggsy wanted to tell him he loved him too, and that they could try to work past this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking around with this! I hope you continue to!  
> Much love <3.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you all so much for sticking around with this story, and it's crazy turn.  
> There is only one more chapter after this, again, love and appreciate all of the feedback every one of you lovely people has given this story.  
> Much love <3 xoxo

In his rearview mirror, Merlin caught Eggsy running out of his flat. He had half considered turning around, but decided to keep on going. He just kept driving and didn’t stop. After about an hour into his drive, he had figured out where his subconscious took him. He had stopped for petrol twice on his way, and only picked up a beef stick and a coffee for the rest of the journey. Merlin didn’t particularly feel hungry anyway, but knew he’d need the fuel.

He knew his sister wouldn’t mind him showing up at nearly 8 o’clock at night, and as soon as he put the SUV in park, he made sure to send a text off to Harry. Harry had responded quickly, reassuring Merlin to take as long as he needed. As if expecting his presence, Bridgette stood on the stoop waiting for him. Merlin noted the cuppa in her hand, as he approached the door, and was very thankful for it. His sister always knew, just like his Ma had.

She slung an arm around his shoulders, and handed him the offered beverage. “I had a dream last night,” she explained, as they headed into the house.

Merlin was not at all surprised that their mother would have sent a message to Bridgette. He often didn’t speak of these things, but he appreciated the heads up this time. Merlin was grateful the cuppa was a spiked coffee, Irish cream laced the smooth liquid. The burn was welcome, as it trailed down his throat. His childhood home was quiet, and he half expected his father to be waiting on him as well.

“I sent him off to bed,” she said, as if reading his thoughts. “I knew ye’d need a moment,” Bridgette said and added more wood to the fire she had going, and took the spot beside him. She didn’t say anything, didn’t really have to at first. Her baby brother’s face said it all.

It was quiet, the soft crackle of the flames in the hearth as they sat side by side, covered in an afghan their mother had made years ago. Merlin was appreciative of the second cup of coffee she made. He didn’t particularly need the caffeine, but the taste was pleasing and the alcohol took the edge off. He was grateful she hadn’t said anything and silently knitted beside him. Merlin noted how small the jumper was she was creating, his interest peaked.

“That’s a bit small for yer husband or even Da,” he said.

There was a soft smile that graced her lips. “Aye, I know,” she answered and continued her work. “David’s wife is pregnant.” her excitement was palpable in the air, as she spoke of her son.

Merlin hugged her close, placing a gentle kiss to her temple. “Congratulations.” he watched her for a moment, just in the recent years she looked more and more like their mother. He missed her. Especially in moments like these, when he’d cocked up so bad and his mother wasn’t there to help him piece his life back together. Merlin knew he’d be here someday, need to figure his own life out - he was 50 years old, after all.

“I can feel ye staring, Graham, it is rude,” she chided softly, but her words carried no heat. Bridgette sensed his reluctance and put her project down. She could give him all of the space he needed, but she knew her brother. “Graham,” she said quietly.

“I know.” Merlin nodded his head, “I know what ye are going to say.” It was exactly what she had warned him about their visit for Easter. He knew he should have listened to her, but that was futile now.

Bridgette let out a long sigh, and sidled up closer to him, arm wrapped around his shoulders to coax him into a cuddle. One that had been so familiarly like their mother’s and ran a soothing palm over his smooth head. She settled her palm in his and held it tight in her’s.

“Ye going to tell me what happened?” she wondered lightly.

Merlin waited a long moment before answering, and even then wasn’t sure he could admit how badly things had gone. It was his fault, really, all this hiding and miscommunication. He could have prevented all of this, stopped it from blowing up in his face, but it had.

“I fucked up, Bridgette.” It was a strangled, watery sound.

He wasn’t afraid to cry, but to become this vulnerable in front of his sister, after years of building himself up to the man he was; he all of a sudden transformed into the ten-year-old boy who couldn’t cope with liking other boys - afraid he was a freak. And Bridgette had been there, listened to everything he had to say, every fear he had had then, and she was here now. He loved her for that.

She kept a firm hold on him, as he poured his heart out. Bridgette didn’t speak, just allowed Merlin to express what he needed to. She leaned forward, grabbed the tissue box and handed him a few.

Once he was finished and on his third cup of spiked coffee, she said, “I don’t think ye’ve cocked up so bad that he is gone forever.” she admitted. “But I must say, Graham, ye have really messed this up.” she touched his lower lip that was stuck out in a pout. “Ye look like a babe when ye do that. Now.” she heaved herself up and got a few pillows and blankets for him. “It is after one in the morning and ye should sleep. Ye know Da, he will be all over ye in the morning,” she reminded him. Bridgette figured he wouldn’t want to go to his room, he had spent the last night here with Eggsy in it.

Merlin smiled up at her, as he got comfortable on the couch. Before she left him, he took her hand with his and gave it a squeeze. “Thank ye,” he whispered. “I’d be a mess without ye.” her answering smile was small and knowing.

She bent down to place a gentle kiss to his head. “Nae, it would just take ye bloody forever to sort yerself out on yer own.” Bridgette gave him a loving pat on the chest and wished him a good night.

He closed his eyes, the fire was low now, but the warmth was comfortable against his feet. As he drifted off, thinking of Eggsy, he felt the whisper of a kiss to his cheek. Merlin knew it was his mother, and he gathered she had been there with them the entire time. He found some peace in his sleep and hoped his sister was right. That he could patch things up with Eggsy.

*

Roxy returned home with two bags of takeout, Tilde behind her with a six-pack of beer. She found Eggsy huddled in a corner on the sofa, his duvet wrapped around him and the only thing visible was his honey-brown hair, eyes, and nose.

“I’ll get the plates together, you go tend to him,” Tilde said, before accepting a soft kiss from her girlfriend.

“Hey,” she said quietly and took in his red-rimmed eyes. Roxy sat beside him and didn’t say anything when he curled against her.

She hadn’t seen him this miserable since shit had gone south with Charlie, and Roxy knew how sunk Eggsy was for Merlin - even if he hadn’t said it. She forced him to take the sesame chicken Tilde offered, and made sure he ate something. It had been a few days since shit had hit the fan, and Eggsy hadn’t spoken much since everything happened, nor had he done much eating or bathing. She’d have to talk to him about that.

“Did you try to talk to him?” Roxy asked, voice soft and gentle. Eggsy only shifted beside her, his gaze didn’t meet hers. She combed her fingers through his hair and waited. She could be patient, and lately, Eggsy needed her to be.

Eggsy continued to pick at his meal, he hadn’t felt very hungry and only ate a little bit to appease Roxy. He knew he should try to get ahold of Merlin, but what would he say? He hadn’t been able to say anything that day and he should have. Eggsy knew he had cocked this up just as much as Merlin had, and to be fair, he had attempted to talk. The problem was Merlin was already driving away when he finally found the words to do so, but that was no excuse. Eggsy could have called him, he still can.

“No,” Eggsy answered finally. “What would I say?” he wondered more to himself than Roxy, but she gave him an answer nonetheless.

“Maybe properly listen to him? Or tell him all of the things you had to say, instead of immediately accusing him of stepping out on you.” she wouldn’t admit she was pleased when Eggsy had come to her that morning, but she also didn’t think Merlin would do that.

Both parties had miscommunicated so badly that by the time either was ready to say anything, it was too late.

He didn’t want to admit she was right, Eggsy hated to. But she was and he couldn’t ignore it. “I know,” Eggsy answered quietly. He placed his partially eaten dinner on the end table and tightened the duvet around him, as if the fabric could provide him comfort. “I did go by Galahad’s yesterday,” he confessed. “He wasn’t there,” Eggsy added, disappointment washed over him.

“Maybe he was off,” Roxy suggested mildly.

Eggsy shook his head. “Nah. Percival said he hadn’t been there for a couple of days. Harry wouldn’t tell me where he was, but Percival sort of gave me a hint.” he huffed out a breath, resting his head on her shoulder. “Pretty sure he went home.”

The more Eggsy thought about it, the more he believed that.

“I remember him telling me about what his sister had said on Easter. Something about loving me, that he shouldn’t be afraid.” his brows pulled together in confusion. “He never seemed afraid of anything,” Eggsy said in surprise.

Roxy noted Tilde by the entryway of the living room, she had given them space and understood Eggsy needed her. She held her hand up, signaling Tilde give her a little more time. JB hopped off of Eggsy’s lap, and padded off with Tilde as she disappeared back into their room.

“Some people mask their fears, afraid it might make them seem weak,” she explained.

“He said he never planned to fall in love.” Eggsy couldn’t understand that, but if he was being honest, he hadn’t either.

She hummed thoughtfully beside him. “And perhaps that is why he hadn’t explained everything with Kevin before,” Roxy offered, raising an eyebrow when his eyes met hers. “Am I wrong?” she challenged and saw the defeat in his eyes. She reached up to cup his cheek, thumb caressed his cheekbone.

“I love him,” Eggsy revealed.

It had been the first time he had said it aloud, but the knowing stare Roxy gave him notified Eggsy that it had been prevalent - even before he realized it himself.

Roxy placed a kiss to his forehead, and stood. “Just give him a text. You won’t know anything if you don’t talk to him.” she tipped his chin up and he gave her a small smile. “Oh, and, you should shower before you go to bed. You know I love you, but you kinda stink,” she added, before she retreated to her room.

Eggsy sat there for a long while, just the telly playing in the background. He wasn’t paying attention, deep in thought with what Roxy had said. He fished his phone out from his hoodie pocket, and found Merlin’s number. Eggsy gazed blankly at the empty screen. The keyboard up and ready, but his thumbs didn’t move. It took him another ten minutes before he got the balls and typed a text to Merlin asking if they could talk.

His reply was quick, and sent Eggsy’s heart beating quickly against his chest. It read that Merlin was away for a few more days, but they could meet up and properly talk when he got back. Eggsy couldn’t help himself, and told Merlin he missed him and wanted to make things right.

There were no other messages after that, Eggsy’s chest tightened with grief, eyes filled with tears. He started as his phone rang in his hand, it was Merlin.

Eggsy took a second longer than necessary to answer, but he swiped and said, “hello.” he could hear Merlin breathing on the other end.

He heard Merlin clear his throat, before he said, “I miss ye, too.” The confession was soft and carried all of the sorrow Eggsy felt as well.

“You left before I could say what I wanted to say,” Eggsy accused, and was aware he was part of the problem. “I know I didn’t really say much, but I had wanted to. It’s just…” he let the rest hang in the space between them. Eggsy exhaled loudly. “I know how I reacted, and I know I shouldn’t have jumped the gun, but Graham, what was I supposed to think?” his frustration bled out with each word. “I understand now, you know.” Eggsy wiped away the tears that had fallen. “And I’m sorry,” he whispered thickly.

“Eggsy -”

“No,” Eggsy interrupted him quickly, “you said you were sorry, let me say my peace,” he begged.

Merlin sighed loudly, “alright, lad. Go on.” he encouraged.

“I’m sorry I didn’t really listen, and I want us to properly talk about this. I don’t want to toss us away because we both fucked up and didn’t listen to one another.” he paused to take a deep breath, and added, “there is something I have to tell you, but I don’t want to do it like this. So, when you come home, I’ll be waiting.” he nervously played with the fringe on the blanket and heard the silence stretch over the phone.

“Okay,” Merlin agreed. “We can get this sorted,” he said.

Eggsy smiled into the phone. “Alright, see you in a few days then, yeah?”

“Of course,” Merlin promised.

He detected the hesitation on the other end, and Eggsy figured it was because Merlin wanted to say more. He knew what Merlin would say, so, instead, Eggsy said, “let me know when you are back and we can have that Thai takeout you like so much.” he could hear Merlin’s grin on the other side.

“See ye then,” Merlin assured and they disconnected.

For the first time, in what felt like forever, Eggsy felt hope unfold in his chest.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! Here it is! The last chapter!

They lay curled together on the couch. Their takeout containers half empty and plates on the coffee table waiting to be picked up. But that was the least of their worries, as Eggsy listened to everything Merlin told him. It was soft whispers in the quiet space of Eggsy’s living room. Roxy had left for the night with Tilde to give the two space.

“I didn’t want that to happen to ye and I,” Merlin confessed and as he said it he realized that was the wrong thing to do. That keeping Kevin a secret and going about it like he had was wrong. Because all it did was cause a wedge between them and a huge misunderstanding that had kept them apart for a week.

Eggsy idly traced the shape of Merlin’s tattoo’s on his forearm, he knew Merlin didn’t do anything intentionally to hurt him, but the fact remains that he had been.

“Well,” Eggsy murmured, lifting his face to better see Merlin. It was easy to get lost in the hazel eyes that stared back. He reached up and removed his glasses, that Merlin so rarely wore, and set them on the table. “I don’t plan on promising you forever,” he began and saw Merlin’s face fall just a fraction.

He shimmied up Merlin’s body to place a soft kiss to his lips, hoping to kiss away the frown that had formed there. Eggsy wondered if Merlin even realized he had begun to pout.

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t want it,” he assured Merlin. Eggsy wanted forever and that was a scary thought, even for himself. Watching what his mother went through with love, or what she thought to be love, and how Charlie fucked him over.

Merlin’s face softened, relaxed, all of the previous lines from worry smoothed into a warm smile.

Eggsy figured now was good a time as any to say what needed to be said. His lips glided over Merlin’s once more, just brushing along them and he could feel the exhale of Merlin’s breath over his.

“I love you,” Eggsy admitted.

It had been the first time he said it, and he hadn’t wanted to confess something so precious as love when they had been arguing. He needed to be sure the time was right and he gathered tangled together on the sofa, arms and legs entwined with one another, was as good a time as any. Eggsy saw a few emotions play over Merlin’s features, disbelief, shock, and settled on complete adoration.

Merlin ran his hands down Eggsy’s spine and back up to cup his face gently, with his thumbs he tipped Eggsy’s face up for a better angle. The kiss was tender, carrying all of the warmth and love he felt for Eggsy into it. It was different to love and be loved. And he loved Eggsy with every last fiber of his soul.

When they separated, Merlin reveled the dreamy sparkle in Eggsy’s eyes. His hands and thumbs ran along his cheekbones and over his face. It was incredibly smooth beneath his touch, with the smallest hint of stubble forming on Eggsy’s jaw and chin.

“I love ye, too,” Merlin responded after a long moment. But he hadn’t needed to answer right away, his feelings were clear.

Eggsy felt the swell of Merlin’s cock against his own groin, his dick twitched and filled in response. There was something he needed to say before they were lost in lust and sex, that Eggsy was certain they were going to have.

“There can’t be any secrets between us,” Eggsy pressed. “I don’t want what happened this past week to happen again. You have my heart, you have had it since we danced on that dance floor at Galahad’s.” his cheeks hot with the confession. “Just don’t break it,” he begged.

Merlin had no intentions on breaking his heart and he was aware his wasn’t the only fragile and pieced back together one in this relationship. He leaned forward to trap Eggsy’s mouth with his, tongue slipped through as Eggsy sighed into the kiss. Merlin’s hand came round to cradle the back of Eggsy’s head, fingers tangled into his soft hair to deepen the kiss.

They were breathing heavier than before, Eggsy’s face flushed from arousal and lack of oxygen. Merlin gave him a quick peck, before he said, “I won’t,” he promised.

“I dinnae want to hurt ye Eggsy, and if I can. I’d like to keep yer heart whole and with me for the rest of our lives.” he was only a bit concerned that what he said was too serious, but the way Eggsy’s face lit up with his grin and he tightened his arms around his neck. Merlin gathered it was welcomed and the feelings were returned.

It was Eggsy who initiated contact this time, his lips crashed with Merlin’s. It was hard and bruising. There was so much more heat to it, it were loud and smacking of lips. Sounds of breaths exchanged, as they devoured each other. Hands splayed up and under vests, each greedy with need and craved touch and longing in each pass of palms along smooth and warm skin.

Both caught in the ecstasy of every sweep of their tongues, press of lips.

The pressure of Eggsy’s cock against him pulled deep in his groin. Merlin didn’t think his dick could get any harder, but it was now painfully swollen and leaking precome as he moved his mouth from Eggsy’s lips to his throat. He kissed and suckled his Adam's apple, where he knew that adorable mole would be. Eggsy’s fingernails dug into his shoulders, scraped along his skin beneath his vest. A series of delightful moans left Eggsy’s mouth, vibrating in the back of his throat and Merlin could feel it while he gave little love bites to his jugular.

He leaned back, as Merlin sat up, now straddling Merlin’s lap. Eggsy knew they wouldn’t make it to his room, and he silently thanked Roxy for the lube she kept stored in the drawer of the coffee table. Keeping an arm anchored around Merlin's neck, Eggsy reached to the side and blindly retrieved said lube.

It was an act of God and sheer skill that they both managed to get naked without breaking much contact. They were starved for each other. Having gone the better part of a week without the other and it was clear as day they couldn’t go very long without each other.

Their bodies now slotted against one another. Eggsy whimpered against Merlin’s mouth, as his boyfriend worked him open.

He was three fingers in when Eggsy began to pant and gasp for air, his eyes slits and breath hot on Merlin’s face as he huffed out.

There wasn’t much talking, none needed, as Eggsy angled himself above Merlin’s hard, slicked up cock and lowered over it. He sat there for a moment, just to feel the familiar ache of his hole stretching to accommodate Merlin. It wasn’t unpleasant in the least. He finally opened his eyes fully to see the hunger so evident in Merlin’s, but there was no rush in them. Eggsy realized there was no need to quicken this part.

So, he started slow, he rocked his hips in a rhythm they hadn’t frequented often in the past. It was welcome. His eyes fluttered shut, head bobbed back, as Merlin’s dick hit his prostate with each fall of his arse.

Merlin watched, he loved to watch Eggsy come apart as he rode his dick. His body a slight pink in comparison to its usually peachy-pale tone. There was the lightest sheen of sweat that formed over Eggsy’s brow. Merlin savored this, savored the complete look of love and arousal on Eggsy’s face as they made love. He enjoyed the more sedate pace Eggsy had set. Eggsy’s hands had gone slack against his shoulders and as his own orgasm came to a head as Eggsy came at the same time.

And for the first time ever since they’ve had sex, it was all initiated without his boyfriend’s dick being touched. Merlin was hard pressed to focus on much past his own, as he spilled over and filled Eggsy.

Eggsy slowed to a stop, head swayed forward and his forehead pressed against Merlin’s shoulder. His come was hot and sticky between their stomachs, but he was too exhausted to give a shit, and it didn’t seem Merlin minded either.

They stayed connected, neither one making a move to get up as their breathing returned to normal.

With a gentle hand, Merlin grasped Eggsy’s hips and slowly eased out of him. There was only the quietest whimper that left Eggsy from the loss, but he returned to their cuddle, a low snore began to leave Eggsy. He started to hum, it was low and soft and seemed to lull Eggsy into unconsciousness further. Merlin felt his own eyes become heavy, as he surveyed the room they were still in.

They’d have to clean up the mess from dinner, and the mess that was between them. But Merlin thought that could wait until later, as he grabbed the afghan from the back of the couch and draped it over their naked bodies. Eggsy only snuffled a little in response, his face smooshed in the crook of Merlin’s neck.

Merlin gave the crown of his head a tender kiss, and as he drifted off into his own slumber, he gathered they’d be okay.

*  
 _6 Months Later_

 

It was the usual crowd for a Friday night. The room buzzed with conversation, music thumped in the background, glasses clinked with one another in the pub.

Eggsy sat at the bar, sipping the jack and coke he had ordered. But he hadn’t needed to order it anymore. No matter who worked the bar now, they knew his drink of choice. He swayed to the music playing, he wasn’t familiar with the song, but it had a good beat. He hoped to get Merlin on the dance floor soon, but his boyfriend was busy working the bar with Percival.

He loved to watch them together. They were so in sync and easily maneuvered around one another. Merlin had shown him a few tricks, and Eggsy had broken a couple of glasses through the process, but Merlin was patient. He promised it was all in practice and he’d make a bartender out of Eggsy yet. He caught someone coming beside him and turned to smile when he noted it was Roxy and Tilde.

“Ladies,” he said, raising his glass to their martini’s.

Roxy leaped up on a stool with Tilde beside her. “You gonna buy us a drink?” she asked playfully with a wink.

Eggsy signaled for all three of them to have refills on their drinks. The music changed and it was a little slower and softer than before. He hummed along to the tune and had half of his drink down when a strong hand circled around his wrist. He met the kind hazel eyes that looked at him, Eggsy smiled dopely at Merlin.

“What?” he asked, as Merlin helped him up and over the bar, much like he had New Year’s Eve. Eggsy laughed, it was a free sound, his legs wrapped around Merlin’s waist to bring him closer. He ignored the shouts and whistles that could be heard behind him, as he took the collar of Merlin’s shirt and lured him in for a rough kiss. It was sloppy, but no less lacking the love he felt for the man.

Merlin forced himself to separate from Eggsy. Which was painful to do, as his boyfriend was so lost in the kiss. But he had something he needed to do, and with a nod towards Harry, the music turned low. All of a sudden the pub had gone quieter, and Merlin felt the lump form in his throat.

Eggsy watched the way Merlin’s face was etched with anxiety, and he caught the looks of fondness from Harry and Percival just a few feet away from them. And Eggsy wondered why they looked as if they were going to tear up.

That was until Merlin sank onto one knee, and Eggsy felt all of the air leave his lungs as Merlin said, “Eggsy,” he started, “I know it’s nae been all that long, but I love ye and ye make me feel so many things. All of the wonderful things. I know we said we’d go slow, but lad, I’ve never done things slowly.” he gave wink, and Eggsy knew he was referring to their first meet together.

Merlin fished out a small blue, velvet box from his trouser pocket and opened it to reveal a silver band with an emerald embedded in the middle.

“I love ye, and I want to spend the rest of my life with ye. Eggsy, will ye marry me?”

The bar had gone completely quiet, only the noise of soft sniffles and murmurs of awe and adoration at the scene.

There was absolutely no question in his mind and if it hadn’t been for this, Eggsy would have proposed by Christmas. He felt as if his head would come off of his shoulders with how quickly he nodded his head. Words failed him at the moment and the way Merlin lit up with his wordless answer was wonderful.

“Yes,” Eggsy whispered, his voice heavy and wet with emotions he couldn’t voice. “Yes,” he repeated as Merlin slipped it into place and it fit perfectly, but of course it did.

As they met for a hot, searing kiss, the whole crowd of people broke out into applause and shouts of congratulations. It was deafening, but Eggsy wouldn’t have it any other way and he was intimately aware how much courage this took Merlin to do. Having been turned down once and he had made such a public display of their love, it made Eggsy adore him more.

They were pulled into hugs and kisses by Harry, Percival, Roxy, and Tilde. All of the people they cared about deeply there to witness it. Eggsy heard the music come back to life and before he knew it, Merlin was leading him onto the dance floor.

The song was oddly familiar, but he couldn’t place where he had heard it. Merlin pulled him flush to his body and moved them in a sultry dance. One that Eggsy recognized from the first time they had danced together. He turned so his back was to Merlin’s chest, Merlin’s hands came around to smooth along his hips and up to his lower abdomen, his chin rested on Eggsy’s shoulder.

“Do ye know what tonight is?” Merlin asked, tone filled with unspoken love. He tipped his face in to place a soft kiss to Eggsy’s neck and nuzzle there.

Eggsy rocked with him, as he raised his left hand to marvel at the gorgeous ring there now. “The night we got engaged.” he smiled as he said it.

Merlin chuckled and tightened his hold on Eggsy. “No,” he responded, “it has been exactly a year since we met and this is the same song we first danced to.” he stepped back while Eggsy turned in his hold. He noted the moisture that gathered in the blue-green eyes.

“What?” Eggsy whispered.

“I love ye,” Merlin said simply.

Eggsy clasped his hands around Merlin’s neck, fingers locked together as they danced to the song he had danced with Merlin a year ago.

“I love you, too,” he promised and they spent the rest of the night together on the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank each and every one of you for the kind words, kudos, bookmarks, subs, and hits on this story. And thank you, thank you for sticking around with this story. I am so grateful for the wonderful people who support my writing and love what I write.  
> You guys are the best and I love each and every one of you! Here's until next time!  
> All my love xoxoxo
> 
> PS: I am on Tumblr @eggsyobsessed  
> Come on over and give me a shout, I'm not shy and love to chat it up and make new friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr: @ eggsyobsessed  
> I love to squee about headcanons and stories, sometimes I even get new idea's from it :).


End file.
